Naruto, ou plutôt Pluton l'Arme Antique
by Kirito-az
Summary: Il y a 800 ans, le Monde a vu l'apparition d'arme antique. Toute l'histoire concernant cette période fut perdue ! Mais imaginait que durant ce Siècle Oublié, des scientifiques avaient fait la découverte d'un message leurs révélant qu'un jour, des armes humaines apparaîtront sur leurs terre voulant/pouvant réduire à néant l'espèce humaine. Univers de One Piece !
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto, ou plutôt l'arme antique Pluton**

**Chapitre 1 : Menace à prendre à la légère ?**

Pendant cent ans, le Monde a été dénué d'histoire ! Aucune trace n'a vu le jour pendant ces centaines d'années qui fut appelé "Le Siècle Oublié" étant donné que tout ce qui c'était passé pendant cette période fut oublié. La seule trace trouvé fut écrite sur d'énormes stèles de pierre en forme de cube nommé **Ponéglypes**. Ces stèles fut écrite dans une langue ancienne pour ne pas que quiconque puise lire son contenu et plonger le Monde dans le chaos avec l'héritage laissé par ce Siècle Oublié.

Cette héritage est composé par trois armes antiques permettant à quiconque doté de contrôler une seule de ces armes de détruire le Monde.

- **Poséidon**, considéré plus comme une sorte de "pouvoir" que d'arme, permet à celui qui le détient, une sorte de soumission contre une seul et unique espèces vivantes que ce soit une espèce humaine, animale ou végétale.

- **Uranus** considéré comme mi-pouvoir, mi-arme, rendant son utilisateur invincible lui permettant de résister à un grand nombre d'attaque lui donnant une défense parfaite mais aussi un pouvoir de destruction inimaginable.

- **Pluton**, considéré comme un navire de guerre pouvant à lui seul détruire un continent.

Ces armes furent convoitées par un grand nombre de personne, mais ceux le voulant à tout pris avaient pour nom "Gouvernement Mondial" ayant comme but de détruire l'Age de la Piraterie.

Mais ce que les Hommes ne s'avaient pas, c'est que ces trois armes antiques n'étaient pas les plus puissantes "armes" dans ce vaste Monde.

Seulement de simples dérivées des véritables Armes Antiques !

Lors de ce Siècle Manquant, des scientifiques renommés avaient fait la découverte d'un mystérieux bloc de pierre, le seul et unique Ponéglypes de l'ancien temps.

Ces scientifiques étaient au nombre de trois, à la fin de cette lecture surprenante, ils décidèrent de crée une arme chacun pouvant rivaliser avec ces choses !

Ces choses dont leurs histoires fuent expliqué dans cette stèle . . .

" Lors de la toute première fleuraison de l'univers, un homme pouvant rivaliser avec les dieux fut reconnu par l'espèce humaine comme le grand sauveur ayant anéantis le grand fléau _Juubi_. La vérité était que cette homme avait accepté cette abomination en lui . . .

Son nom était le Rikudô Sennin, aussi connu comme étant Poséidon.

Voyant toute les souffrances, les guerres et autres que l'espèces humaines engendraient, il décida de sacrifier une grande partie de son pouvoir pour créer neuf armes qu'il considéra comme ces propres enfants. Ces neuf armes avait l'apparence d'un être humain, ayant le pouvoir de détruire avec leurs si grande puissance s'ils le souhaitaient l'espèces humaines, apportant un monde de paix et d'ammonie sur leurs passages. Il portait chacun un nom "humain" mais aussi un nom d'arme.

Durant des dizaines d'années, cette paix tant attendu voyait le jour... C'était sans compter sur l'Homme qui n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche " **Pouvoir **". Seul le pouvoir de tout conquérir et d'être en haut de la hiérarchie les intéressaient. Il vit ces propres enfants devenir de véritables armes, détenus par de simple humains voulant faire la guerre à d'autres " nations ".

Lui, le Sauveur du Monde, n'avait pas pu sauver ses propres enfants.. Voulant sauver les espèces vivantes de ses propres enfants, il fit une chose qu'il ne pourra plus jamais changer... Réduire le pouvoir de ces fils le plus possible permettant ainsi qu'ils ne rasent pas l'humanité.

Durant des centaines d'années, il avait vu tous ses fils sombrer dans la solitude, la peur, la tristesse, la haine . . .

Durant une nuit sanglante pour tous, ne pouvant plus voir ses enfants ainsi, il usa du pouvoir de son locataire et des siens pour les ramener à ces côtés. Ce qui le surpris le plus, était les émotions qui abordaient chacun comme celui de revoir leur père pour certain mais d'autre de la haine à l'état pur en voyant l'homme, cet parfait inconnu, qui les avaient envoyé dans cette enfer.

Pris par la culpabilité que certain de ces fils qu'ils avaient envers lui, il avait du faire une chose qu'il regretta très vite, il scella ces fils ayant une haine de trop envergue pour sa propre personne.

Quelques années après cette événement, ces quatre derniers fils, deux garçons et deux filles avaient fait tout leurs possibles pour oublier ! Oublier ce qu'ils avaient vécu durant ces trois cent vingt six ans, trois mille neuf cent douze mois, seize mille neuf cent cinquante deux semaines, cent dix-huit mille neuf cent quatre-vingt jours de souffrance !

Mais leurs souffrances étaient bien trop grande pour ...

Son plus jeune fils, Pluton, lui avait demandé de sceller ces derniers frères et de retirer tout leurs souvenirs. Ne voulant pas ce séparer de sa famille, le Rikudô Sennin refusa ! Mais en voyant l'intérêt que consacrait le plus jeune au vu de la santé de ses aînés, il décida de le faire !

C'est en ce jour remplis de tristesse, qu'il scella ses dernières enfants, retirant au neuf tous leurs souvenir. Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne pu supprimer ! Les sentiments qu'il avait au plus profond de leurs cœurs.

Cette homme avec les dernier pouvoir qui lui restait, promis à ces blocs de pierres contenant ces enfants, qu'un jour, ils pourront être libres ! Qu'un jour, ils verront ce que les humains sont devenus !

_Un jour, mes neuf enfants verront la lumière du jour ! Mercure, Vénus, Terre, Mars, Jupiter, Saturne, Uranus, Neptune et Pluton pourront marchaient sur la terre de votre Monde ! Mais ça sera à eux de choisir si vous, espèce humaine, avait le droit de respirer la même air qu'eux ! Leurs souvenir on était effacé, mais leurs rancœurs sont toujours présentes !_ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto, ou plutôt l'arme antique Pluton**

**Chapitre 2 : Qui suis-je ?**

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait ici ! Des jours.. Des mois.. Des années... Il n'en avait aucune idée ! La raison était simple, le temps était comme figé dans ce monde !

Un monde ... était ce vraiment un monde... Il n'en savait rien...

_"Où suis-je ?"_

Telle était la question qu'il se posait depuis le premier jour où il avait vu ce "monde". Il planait dans l'air comme un oiseau planait au rythme du vent, pourtant ici, il n'y avait pas de vent. Pas de soleil ! Rien ! Le néant total ! C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir ! Il était entouré comme lorsqu'on se trouvait au fond d'un piscine, entouré de part en part d'eau... Mais dans ce monde de néant, la seule chose l'entourant était composé d'une matière étrange caractérisant le vide total ! Il ne voyait qu'une couleur, le blanc ! Un blanc clair l'entourait comme si, il se trouvait dans une sorte de bulle de vide n'ayant aucune dimension, pouvant s'étendre à l'infini. N'étant suspendu dans le vide pour une raison inconnu comme si, cette raison était bien précis.

N'ayant aucun souvenir lui rapportant le comment et le pourquoi il s'était retrouvé ici, il essaya de se rappeler qui il était

_"Qui suis-je ?"_

T'elle était la question qu'il se posait sans cesse ! Avait-il un nom ? Une apparence monstrueuse ? Une raison de vivre ?

Es-ce quelqu'un le recherchait ? L'attendait ? Il ne s'avait rien.. Avait-il déjà su qui il était ? Il ne s'en rappelait pas ..

- "Qui suis-je ?" Redemanda-t-il dans un faible murmure.

Une chose étrange ce dérouler devant ces yeux, une sorte de tourbillon apparaissait devant lui. Se tourbillon était composé de plusieurs spirales d'une couleur rouge chacune.

Il cligna des yeux pensant faire face à une illusion. Cela ne serait pas la première ! N'y la dernière ! C'elle qui revoyait le plus souvent représentait une personne. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'avait pas peur de ce personnage pour une raison inconnu. Cette individu ne devait pas être très âgée au vu du physique qu'il arborait. Portant une crinière blonde lui arrivant un peu plus bas que la nuque, il portant un ensemble noir ressemblant à un mélange entre une tunique et une robe d'homme, ouverte au niveau du torse d'une couleur noir semblant venir des enfers, il arborait trois moustaches de chaque côté du visage avec des yeux d'un bleu profond. Cette "illusion" ressemblait plus à un mirage parce que quand il avait tendu sa main vers ce blond, lui aussi avait tendu la sienne en même temps. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de miroir, où il voyait son propre reflet ! Ainsi il ressemblait à ça !

Le problème avec les illusions, c'était que quand on essayait de comprendre à quoi elle ressemblait et qu'elle était vrai, elle disparaissait d'un seul coup sans aucune raison.

Alors que là, le tourbillon commençait à s'ouvrir de l'intérieur comme ci celui-ci allait laisser quelqu'un sortir.

Peut-être était-il entrain de rêver !? Mais, il lui semblait être éveillé pourtant ... Il ferma les yeux essayant de ce réveiller de son pseudo rêve. Quelque chose clochait ! Il sentait une présence ! Une présence qui n'était pas inconnu au jeune homme.

- "En regardant ta réaction, il semblerait que tu as peur de moi ! Mon fils." Déclara une voix devant le blond.

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre quelqu'un lui parler, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

A la place de la spirale, ce trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années ayant une musculation plutôt bien développé. Il portait une tunique grise le faisant ressembler à un dieu, avec un collier en six crocs. Il arborait une chevelure blanche au reflet grise descendant au niveau des épaules, deux cornes lui encadrer le haut du crane lui donnant un air intriguant. Le plus étrange chez cette homme était ces yeux caractérisé par des cercles concentriques ayant pour centre une pupille, avec l'iris et la sclérotique étant de couleur gris-violette. Il brodait dans sa main droit un Shakujô, un bâton dont le manche est constitué d'un cercle de métal à l'extrémité, dans lequel six anneaux se tiennent.

L'appellation dont avait fait cette homme tiqua dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

- "Suis-je censé vous connaître ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme et sérieux.

Le sourire qu'arborait le plus vieux disparu en l'espace d'une second. Le blond sentit les sentiments de cette homme.. une grande tristesse au plus profond de son cœur.

- "...Oui ! Tu devrais me connaître, mais en raison d'une circonstance .. tu as toute oublié ! "

- "Une circonstance ? Laquelle ?"

- "Pour que tu puisse vivre normalement, sans souffrir de ce qui t'était arrivé, j'ai du à toi et tes frères, enlever tout vos souvenirs.."

- "Mais pourq..."

- "Attend avant de savoir le pourquoi du comment! Je vais te raconter ce qui c'est passé du mieux que je peux !

Il y a plus de deux mille ans, un homme vainquit un puissant fléau en le scellant en lui par un pouvoir détenu par très peu de personne. Son nom était le Rikudô Sennin. A cette époque, je suis devenu une sorte de dieu pour l'espèse humaine devenant en réalité un mi-dieu, mi-démon !

Grâce au pouvoir que m'apporter ce démon scellé en moi, j'ai pu voir toute les souffrances chez l'Homme à telle point que j'ai décidé de diviser mon pouvoir en neuf parties presque tous égos entre elles. Ces neuf partie eu l'apparence humaine permettant de ce fondre parmi les humains dans l'espoirs de cesser ces conflits et d'apporter une paix durable...

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que les humains étaient aussi borné.. Pendant un temps cette paix a été établie, mais certain homme soif de pouvoir, on voulu avoir en leurs possession mes neuf fils pour pouvoir conquérir leurs monde ! Mes fils sont devenu des "armes". "

Durant le début de son monologue, le plus jeune des deux hommes avait pu sentir que "son père" ressentait une grande tristesse.. le dernier mot avait été dit d'une voix.. dégouter.

- "Mes propres fils sont devenu des sortes de serviteurs à ces être inferieurs sans pouvoir ce défendre !"

"- Pourquoi ne ce sont-ils pas défendu !? Ils devaient être puissants, des dieux-démons comme vous !" Demanda le blond ne savant pas pourquoi ses frères ont du devenir des esclaves sans se défendre"

- " Oui ! Ils étaient puissants ! Chacun plus puissant qu'un autre ! Mais es-ce qu'ils devaient ce défendre en tuant des centaines de personnes alors qu'ils devaient apporter une paix stable et paisible !?

Ma plus grande erreur fut d'interdire à toi et tes frères de tuer un être vivant en espèrent ainsi montrer l'exemple au prochaine génération !

Durant de très longue années, vous avez dû supporter des actes barbares. Ne pouvant pas vous ramener près de moi étant donné que j'avais divisé une grande partie de mon pouvoir en vous, j'ai dû vous regarder tomber dans le désespoir et devenir de vrai arme sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt, obéissant à des ordres vous ordonnant de tuer de nombreuses personnes.

Ne pouvant pas prendre le risque que vous détruisez toute l'espèce humaine, j'ai du supprimer une grande partie de vos pouvoirs.

Durant des centaines d'années, vous avez tous connu la peur, le désespoir, la tristesse, la haine ...

Un jour, ne pouvant plus vous voir ainsi, j'ai trouvé un moyen de vous ramener en utilisant le pouvoir du monstre scellé en moi..."

- "Avez-vous réussit ? "

Le corps du "dieu" commença à trembler légèrement.

- Oui...j'ai réussit à vous ramener près de moi.. mais... j'aurai du le faire des le premier jour ! Parce que, ce que j'ai vu me hantera pendant toute mon existence ! A l'instant où vous êtes réapparu, j'ai vu l'émotion que toute ces années vous ont apporté. Le pire, c'est quand cinq de tes frères ont divulgué toute la haine qu'ils aient au plus profond de leur cœurs à mon encontre en essayant de me tuer.

Voulant protéger ma sécurité et celle de mes derniers enfants, j'ai dû les enfermer en les scellant pour ne pas qu'ils ... nous nuis !

- "Es-ce..que je faisais.. partie de ces cinq là ?"

- "Non ! Tu n'éprouvais aucune haine à mon encontre même en étant celui qui à le plus souffert dans leur monde, mais un autre sentiment encore pire que ça..

Essayant de vivre paisiblement, nous cinq avons essayé d'oublier notre ancienne vie mais vos souffrance était trop grande.. Le plus jeune d'entre vous, m'a demander de vous sceller vous aussi en acceptant pleinement les contres de l'utilisation de cette technique pour pouvoir effacer ce que vous aviez vécu à vous tous !

En voyant l'intérêt que tu éprouvais pour tes aînés ! Je n'ai pu te dire non. Oui, c'est bien toi qui m'as demandé de vous scellez espérant ainsi apaiser la douleur que vous éprouviez."

- "Moi aussi ? M'as-tu scellé ?" Demanda le blond d'une voix sans émotion.

- "...Oui... tu as été le dernier à être scellé !"

- "Mais alors, comment ce fait-il que je puisse vous voir ?"

Un léger sourire apparu au coin de ces lèvres.

- "J'ai scellé une partie de mon esprit avec toi, pour pouvoir te parler et te résumé un peu ce qu'il c'était passé. Mais aussi, pour te faire part de ce que j'attend de toi mon fils"

- "Comment ça ?"

- "Tu es celui qui à le plus garder la raison en revenant ici, celui qu'il n'a pas mit sa haine contre moi en me prenant pour celui qui les avait envoyer dans cette "enfer". Celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour réussir ceci !

Tu as déjà du le remarquer, mais tu peux lire les sentiments d'une personne simplement en plongeant tes yeux dans les siens ! Tu es celui qui peux ramener la raison à tout tes frères, je sais que tu as ce pouvoir... Naruto !

- "Es-ce mon nom ?" demanda le fameux Naruto en sachant que cette appellation lui disait qu'elle que chose.

- "Oui !" Souris le plus vieux "C'est bien ton nom, mais tu es aussi appelé Pluton !"

- "Comment ferais-je pour les retrouver et les faire "revivre" ? Et puis pour sortir d'ici ?"

- "Ton cœur te guidera ! Tu n'auras qu'à l'écouter ! Pour les reconnaître, il te suffira de te souvenir d'eux, il m'est impossible de vous effacer vos souvenirs, seulement de les bloquer jusqu'à un moment qui prouvera que vous êtes aptes à vous en souvenir.

Un jour ou l'autre, vous vous rappellerez de tout !

Quand mon pouvoir aura disparu de cette endroit pleinement, le sceau ce brisera et vous rendra votre liberté

Quand tu les auras retrouver, tu auras le pouvoir de les ramener ici près de moi par la force, ou de les convaincre tout simplement, mieux vos la deuxième possibilité pour ne pas que l'histoire ce répète.."

- "Sommes nous des dieux comme vous père ?"

- "Non ! Malheureusement en retirant certain de vos pouvoir mais aussi en vous scellant, vous êtes devenu des sortes de "demi-dieu" ayant un pouvoir minimum d'un dieu en étant un mortel ! Vous êtes d'ôtez d'un régénération accéléré qui vous permet de vous guérir et de vous remettre facilement de nombreuse blessure, mais vous pouvez mourir... Mourir chez les humains, vous permet aussi de revenir près de moi."

Le paysage commença à devenir de plus en plus clair, obligeant Naruto à fermer les yeux.

- "Il va être l'heure Naruto, d'ici quelques secondes, tu vas te retrouver dans le monde des humains ! Tu ne devras pas leurs dire qui tu es vraiment, mais si tu vois l'intérêt, tu peux le dire aux personnes en qui tu as le plus confiance. N'oublie pas une chose Pluton, tu as le pouvoir de détruire le Monde en amenant l'Enfer parmi eux ! J'ai confiance en toi mon fils, je sais que tu y arriveras !"

Naruto, l'arme au nom du Pluton, sentit en travers tout son corps qu'il se faisait aspirer dans un autre monde.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui ! Un nouveau destin s'ouvrait à lui ! Celui de rassemblez les neuf semblables, mais aussi... de vivre une nouvelle aventure ! Qui de Naruto ou de l'arme Pluton va renaître dans le monde des humains ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto, ou plutôt l'arme antique Pluton**

**Chapitre 3 : Réveillé ?**

Alabasta, grand royaume constitué en grande partie d'un désert recouvrant la totalité du pays, ce royaume désertique est situé sur La Route de tous les Périls à Sandy Island. D'après les premières informations ce trouvant dans les bureaux secrets du Gouvernement Mondiale, ce royaume existait bien avant le Siècle Oublié, faisant aussi partie de l'un des vingt fondateur de l'organisation ayant crée la Marine.

Ce royaume est gouverné par un homme juste du nom de Nefertari Cobra, qui est près à affronter la mort pour protéger son royaume et son peuple !

Ce royaume était l'un des plus beaux au Monde, même avec un climat plus chaud qu'une des sublimes villes se situant à West Blue, North Blue, East Blue ou South Blue, il pouvait rivaliser avec eux en tant que beauté, de population, de production agricole, textiles ou autres

Ce royaume était autrefois un lieu touristique regroupant des touristes venant du quatre coins du monde pour voir les sublimes monuments ce trouvant en leurs possession.

**Mais comme le fait de manger une s'onctueuse glace, toute bonne chose à une fin !**

Et cette fin à pour nom Mr. 0 ou plutôt Crocodile, l'un des sept Capitaines Corsaire. Chef de l'organisation criminelle Baroque Works !

Il fut l'un des deux pions qui créa une rébellion voulant renverser le gouvernement détenu par Nefertari Cobra par différent moyen comme en premier lieu le mensonge.

Le second pion fut le peuple d'Alabasta qui se rebella contre son souverain !

Le but de Sir Crocodile est la conquête d'Alabasta mais son véritable but qui se réalisera qu'une fois la conquête du royaume effectuer et d'obtenir Pluton, l'arme antique ce trouvant quelque par dans cette mer de sable.

C'était un homme de grande taille avec un buste large, des bras musclés et des jambes et un cou épais, il a la peau pâle et des cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets et une cicatrice lui coupant le visage. Sa main gauche est remplacé par un crochet en or.

Pourtant, son plan commença à être un échec ! L'armé des rebelles avait belle et bien attaqué les troupes du royaume voulant conquérir le trône et renverser le roi et ainsi récupérer la pluie qui leurs à tant manqué en trois longues années. Mais pourtant un homme lui barré le chemin à son but, Monkey. dit Mugiwara et son équipage au chapeau de paille consistué de sept membres dont la princesse d'Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi. Pourtant il avait battu par deux fois cette homme en caoutchouc, mangeur du fruit Gomu Gomu no mi. Mais cette homme connaissait la faiblesse de l'utilisation de son fruit, mettre une matière liquide que ce soit du sang ou de l'eau sur une partie de son corps comme les poings ou les pieds et ainsi toucher son adversaire rendant son statue d'homme sable, homme solide !

Il avait battu cette homme de peu la dernière fois, le laissant près de la mort. Et pourtant, il se trouvait devant lui en position de combat près à lui faire regoûter ces poings dans cette chambre souterraine où ce trouvait le Ponéglyphe lui indiquant le chemin à suivre pour trouver l'arme antique et ainsi devenir le Roi des pirates ce qui lui attribua les foudres de son adversaire qui scanda haut et fort que ça allait être lui le prochain Roi des pirates succédant au grand Gold. .

Sous ces cheveux couleur brun, se cache un jeune homme d'un âge de 17 ans, portant une chemise de couleur rouge et un pantalon court, son apparence peut montrer la participation à un dur combat avec des traces de poussières mais aussi de sang frais recouvrant sa peau et ses habits.

Ils n'étaient pas les seul à ce trouver dans cette grand chambre souterraine, deux autres personnes étaient présentes ou plutôt faisaient ressentir leurs présences étant donné qu'aucun des deux ne pouvant tenir sur leurs jambes et participer au combat.

La première personne était le roi du royaume prit dans une guerre civil, Cobra, digne héritier de ces ancêtre Alabastien ou Dynastien, tous d'ancien roi devant protéger le secret de l'arme antique Pluton.

C'est un homme de taille moyenne avec un visage ridé montrant les nombreuses années qu'il a déjà vécu avec une barbe et des cheveux de couleur noirs. Il préfère mettre la vie de ses sujets en avant plutôt que la sienne même pendant la révolte contre sa personne. Il est confronté à une rébellion de son peuple voulant récupérer un produit illicite pouvant apporter la pluie mais privant celle-ci à d'autre pays.

Il s'est fait kidnappé dans son propre pallé et est retenu en otage par Mr.0 et son ancienne bras droit.

Le second individu est une femme, ancienne membre de l'organisation Baroque Works, préféra cacher le secret que révéla le Ponéglyphe et ainsi empêcher Crocodile de mettre la main sur Pluton.

C'est une femme de grande taille plutôt mince avec une carrure d'athlétique. Ayant long cheveux noirs lui arrivant au niveau des épaules avec de beaux yeux bleu. Elle porte un costume de cow-girl violet.

Elle est la dernière personne vivante sur terre à savoir lire les Ponéglyphes lui permettant de trouver le Rico Ponéglyphe et ainsi découvrir la "Véritable Histoire" du Siècle Oublié.

En cette instant, elle se trouvait à même le sol, blessé au niveau du torse par le crochet de son ancien Boss Crocodile causé par le fait de l'avoir trahis.

Son nom est Nico Robin, anciennement Miss All-Sunday.

Ces deux personnes ne pouvaient faire qu'une chose, regarder le combat qui leur faisaient face !

Un puissant crochet de la part du pirate au chapeau de paille projeta le mettre du sable sur le ponéglyphe. Le souterrain commençait à s'effondrer peu à peu laissant des morceaux de pierres tombaient des piliers et du haut de la chambre.

Crocodile releva son visage en direction de son adversaire qui commencer à chanceler après une trop grande quantité de sang perdu. A sa gauche se tenait, Nico Robin, son ancienne bras droit, regardant la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux sans pouvoir bouger. Un peu plus loin devant lui se tenait Cobra, le roi de se royaume qui allait tomber entre ces mains dans peu de temps... enfin, il espérait que ce soit ainsi. Ses plus fort subordonnés étaient tombé face à l'équipage au chapeau de paille, le laissant seul contre tous ! Le roi était avachi le long du mur, agonisant peu à peu de ses nombreuses blessures.

"Pourquoi te bas-tu ... Mugiwara ?" Prononça crocodile en le regardant sans cligné des yeux "Ne me dit pas que ces pour ce pays !"

Mugiwara avait le visage baissé ne dévoilant aucune émotion qui avait à cette instant.

" Nan ! " Répondit-il calmement "Ce pays était déjà tombé avant notre arrivé ! ... Elle a tous sacrifié pour le sauver... même en risquant sa vie à chaque moment..." Il releva son visage montrant une colère grand colère noir. " C'est pour Vivi ! Pour ne plus qu'elle souffre"

"Qu'es-ce qu'elle est pour toi ? Tu n'es qu'un pirate, elle est une princesse qui va bientôt mourir !" Remarqua le Shichibukai ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette homme aussi fou soit-il risquait sa vie pour une inconnue.

"Elle est ... Elle est ... MA NAKAMAAAAAAA !" Hurla à plein Poumon luffy.

"Hahahah ! Dans peu de temps, ce royaume sera mien et ta "nakama" et tout les autres ne seront plus de ce monde ... C'est tu pourquoi Mugiwara ?" Demanda Crocodile avec une tête de psychopathe. "Ce pays sera bientôt raséééééé !"

"Ne me dit pas que..."

"Oh si Nico Robin ! Une bombe anéantira ce pays, et je serais l'un des seul à être encore debout, ma capacité de Logia me le permettra !" Révéla-t-il toujours avec le même visage de psychopathe.

"Ne tue pas le peuple d'Alabasta Crocodile ! Prend le pouvoir si tu le souhaite, mais ne fait pas de mal à mes sujets" Supplia Cobra.

"C'est trop tard ancien roi Cobra, la bombe explosera dans quelques secondes, plus rien ne sauvera ton pathétique peuple!"

"Je croyais que tu voulais le pays ! A quoi te servira-t-il s'il est détruit ?" Demanda Luffy confus.

"Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il devait être intact" Souria le Grand Corsaire "Je n'aurai qu'à le reconstruire ! L'heure est proche Mouahahahah"

Une grande explosion se fit ressentir provoquant un léger tremblement de terre qui déstabilisa Luffy sans qu'il ne puisse si attendre. Le tremblement dura quelques secondes. On pouvait voir de la stupeur sur le visage de Crocodile.

_"Pourquoi rien n'a été rasé ! La charge de détonation ne devais pas provoquer un léger tremblement de terre ..."_

Le toit commençait de plus en plus à s'effondrer, dans une dizaine de minutes, la chambre allait être engloutis empêchant à ces occupant de sortir.

"Je vois que ton plan à encore foiré Croco" se moqua le roi d'un large sourire.

"Maudit Chapeau de paille ! Je suis sur que c'est ton équipage qui en est la cause !" Crocodile laissa une pause laissant le bruit des pierres tombant sur le sol dur et des fissures se faire entendre.

"Enfin bref, tu vas mourir ici écrasé par les pierres du qui sont entrain de tomb..."

**_CRAC_**

Il s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait. Les craquements des fissures devaient normalement se faire entendre du plafond ! Mais pourtant... il les entendait de ... **derrière** lui.

D'un seul mouvement, il se retourna en direction du Ponéglyphe, ou plutôt de ce qu'il y restait parce que ... au centre de celui-ci ce trouvait un homme assez grand. A ses pieds gisaient les restes de morceaux de pierres qui le recouvrait.

Cette homme portant une crinière blonde brillante lui arrivant un peu plus bas que la nuque avec de longue mèches encadrant son visage, arborant trois moustaches ressemblant à des cicatrices de chaque côté du visage qui, celui-ci se trouvait bien droit, aligné avec le reste du corps s'emblant regarder devant lui étant impossible puisqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Il portait une sorte de tunique que les nobles arboraient à de grand repas, la couleur était d'un noir profond pouvant mettre malaise celui qui la fixé profondément.

Crocodile regarda fixement les yeux clos de se mystérieux individus, il ressentait la puissance de cette "être". Un simple mètre séparé le blond au sableux, pourtant le deuxième continuait d'avancer sans aucune raison. Il voyait plus nettement le visage de l'individu, plutôt jeune, 20 - 22 ans, un visage fin et beau qui devait plaire à la gente féminine.

D'un seul coup, Crocodile recula devant ce qu'il voyait !

Deux yeux bleus froids le regardaient


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto, ou plutôt l'arme antique Pluton**

**Chapitre 4 : Fin des combats - Menace - Retour très attendu**

"Il va être l'heure Naruto, d'ici quelques secondes, tu vas te retrouver dans le monde des humains ! Tu ne devras pas leurs dire qui tu es vraiment, mais si tu vois l'intérêt, tu peux le dire aux personnes en qui tu as entièrement confiance. N'oublie pas une chose Pluton, tu as le pouvoir de détruire le Monde en amenant l'Enfer parmi eux ! J'ai confiance en toi mon fils, je sais que tu y arriveras !"

Le vielle homme lui avait dit que dans quelques instants, il allait se réveiller de son pseudo sommeille. Suite à ça, il s'était senti aspiré par le décor blanc d'où il appartenait pendant cette longue attente à ne rien faire, attendre que le temps passe à la vitesse du ralentit...

A ce moment là, il pouvait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis tant d'années.

Le souffle du vent caressant sa peau, la chaleur du soleil réchauffant son corps de mortel, fragile comme jamais. Pourtant il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, profitant au maximum de cette instant, mais à un moment donné, il allait devoir les ouvrir et ainsi, faire face à sa nouvelle vie !

Toujours connecté avec ce qui l'entouré, ne faisant plus qu'un avec la nature, il devina qu'il était dans un genre de souterrain, n'étant séparé de la vie extérieur que par une dizaine de mètre d'une matière sableux.

Oui, Naruto avait belle et bien perdu la mémoire, mais ce n'était pas dans le même genre que les malades atteint de la maladie d'Alzheimer, chez lui, c'était juste que son adorable père lui avait fait un lavage de cerveau lui permettant d'oublier toute la vie qu'il avait déjà vécu lui permettant de supprimer ses vieux démons. Naruto avait bien perdu toute trace d'une ancienne vie, mais il avait pas perdu une seule et unique chose ! Toute le savoir qu'il avait obtenu durant sa longue vie.

Dans cette soit disant galerie, le blond était accompagné par d'autres personnes et l'une d'elle avait son bras dirigé dans sa direction en avançant peu à peu ayant pour but de le ... toucher.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup faisant reculer l'homme qui lui faisait face. Après s'être habituer à la lumière de la pièce, il pu le distinguer, grand, brun, une longue cicatrise lui coupant le visage, une sorte d'arme inconnu remplaçant sa main gauche. Plusieurs odeurs se dégageaient de lui comme la poussière, le sang et .. le sable.

Naruto connaissait ces odeurs, la deuxième, le sang lui donnait envie de vomir... la dernière lui disait étrangement quelque chose, même si celle si ce n'était pas aussi forte que dans sa mémoire. Celui lui faisant face était essentiellement composé de sable.. Très étrange pour de "pathétique" humain comme lui avait dit son soit disant père.

Décalant son visage de quelques pouces, il pu voir derrière cette homme sableux, un autre homme, chancelant sur ses appuis. Du sang dégouliné de son visage, de ses bras et jambes. Simplement en le regardant droit dans les yeux, Naruto pouvait voir que cette homme avait un grand cœur, près à mettre sa vie en péril pour aider d'autres personnes. Il ne connaissait pas le sentiment que dégageait cette homme, cette sensation de ne vouloir pas protéger que sa simple personne. Pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait lui même jamais connu se sentiment que cette homme à la chemise rouge.

A gauche de cette homme se trouvait un autre homme, adossé le long d'un mur, ne pouvant pu bouger. Il regardait Naruto aves un mélange d'incompréhension et de stupéfaction comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à sa présence en ses lieux.

Un couinement de douleur se fit entendre à sa droite, un peu en contrebas. Regardant dans cette direction, Naruto pu voir une femme, allongé à même le sol essayant de ce relever avec l'aide de ces bras. Cette femme semblait être blessé vite approuver avec l'odeur venant de ça direction. Le regard qu'elle lançait sur Naruto était étrange, une sorte de "bonheur" comme si elle venait de trouver une merveille pouvant l'emmener vers son but final. Naruto était perdu dans ses yeux bleus, cette femme lui faisait éprouver des choses étranges qu'il n'avait pas connaissance, quelque chose d'inconnu, nan ... plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, voir peu vécu ...

Il le savait, il pouvait faire confiance à cette mortelle en sentent simplement l'aura qu'elle dégagé !

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda une voix forte provenant d'un homme près de lui.

Naruto dégagea son regard de la femme pour le posé sur l'homme de sable.

"..."

Oui, Naruto pouvait répondre ! Lui dire à cette imbécile qu'il était une arme pouvant le détruire lui et ses congénères sans la moindre goute de sueur ! Mais il ne le fit pas pour la simple et bonne raison que ... il n'avait pas entendu sa question ! Trop concentré sur cette femme.

_"On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je dis ... même en le regardant droit dans les yeux je peux voir clairement qu'il est puissant ... Surtout avec l'aura qu'il dégage ... Et si j'arrivais à le mettre de mon côté, ça serait fini des Mugiwaras ! Et ce royaume serait mien MOUAHAHAHAH ! Que je suis bon !" Pensa Crocodile d'un large sourire._

"Voudr..." Commença le brun sableux avant de sentir son corps parcouru de frisson.

"Ton cœur est noir !" Déclara le blond en coupant les propos que Crocodile allait engager d'une voix froide dénué de sentiment.

Crocodile ne savait quoi dire. Bien sur que son cœur était noir... depuis sa tendre enfance c'était ainsi ! Lui, qui voulait gouverné sur le Monde avec l'ultime pouvoir qu'était les armes antiques. Lui qui effectuait des actes aussi cruels soit-il !

Mais comment cet homme pouvait savoir ceci alors qu'il était enfermé dans un ponéglyphe depuis de longues années au vu de la vieillesse de la pierre autrefois sa prison. Cet homme lui faisait froid dans le dos à lui, le grand Crocodile, maître des déserts ! Cette voix froide lui donné des frissons, mais aussi... le fait de penser que cette homme étrange ... pouvait lire en lui. Dans son cœur !

" Pardon ? " demanda crocodile ne savant pas où voulait en venir cette homme inconnu.

" Ton cœur est noir ! " Repris le processeur de la voix froide. " Même ton âme est corrompu. Tu as soif de pouvoir !" Continua Naruto sans le quitté des yeux " Un jour cette soif te perdra a-t-elle point que tu tomberas de haut !"

" Qui es-tu pour me dire ça !? " S'énerva le Shichibukai courant les quelques mètres le séparant de cette insecte d'une grande rapidité poing armé.

Un simple mouvement du bras du blond fit projeté le capitaine Corsaire loin du blond, aucun contact n'avait été effectué ! Un simple poussage de sa main dans le vide avait provoqué une vague de vent.

" ET ! Toi !" Hurla le brun à la chemise rouge, peignant à rester debout. " C'est mon adversaire ! Tu pourras te contenter des restes une fois que j'en aurai fini avec sa tête de déterré"

"Pourquoi te bas-tu ? " Demanda Naruto, intrigué par cette individu.

"Pour Vivi ... c'est ma nakama ! Elle souffre ... du sort de son pays ! Et .. je suis près à tout faire ... pour que son rêve se réalise " Argumenta Luffy peignant à reprendre son souffle.

" ... T'es propos son juste ! " Déclara le blond d'une voix moins froide. "Je te laisse cette homme, j'ai d'autres choses à régler ! Mais prend garde à toi, ta vie est en jeu humain " Il disparu dans le souffle du vent, quittant ce souterrain d'une rapidité déconcertant.

Oui ! Il avait d'autres choses ! Cette sensation qui connaissait trop, cette odeur tant détestable, plané dans l'atmosphère.

La mort était présent ... et il allait tout faire pour l'arrêter ! Quiet à l'apporter lui même !

L'armé rebelle combattait l'armé du pays avec rage, leur chef, leur leadeur, était tombé sujet de tirs alors qu'il faisait un discours dans le but d'arrêter cette guerre infondé.

Pell, grand guerrier de la cité d'Alabasta, s'était sacrifié pour empêcher une bombe mise en place par Crocodile dans la tour de la ville de tout détruire à son explosion.

Cette soit disant tour qui faisait face à de nombreux combats à son pied, grand symbole d'Alabasta par son âge et son charisme avait échappé de quelques cheveux de se retrouver en ruine. Maintenant, une jeune femme hurlait désespérément l'arrêt des combats en son sein.

Cette femme, Nefertari Vivi, princesse du royaume, fille du roi actuelle, implorait son peuple d'arrêter ses combats provoqué par la supercherie d'un seul et unique homme, Crocodile, dans le but de gouverner le pays.

Seule ses amis entendaient avec tristesse ses propos. Les combattants n'entendaient que les bruits des armes s'entrechoquant, des fusils s' enclenchant, des hommes tombants au combat.

Un nuage de sable trônait parmi eux, les empêchant de voir à plus de quelques mètres.

On entendait le bruit du vent se lever des quatre coins de la place centrale, terminant sa course pour former une grande tornade englobant tout le sable présent dans l'air.

Tous, devait se couvrir les yeux, empêchant de bien voir ce qui se passé.

Le vent augmenta formant une tornade grande d'une dizaine de mètre au centre de la place centrale englobant tout le sable présent dans l'air qui était autrefois une sorte de nuage de sable.

Le vent s'arrêta.

La tornade commença à disparaitre ne laissant apercevoir l'ombre d'une personne en son centre.

Un homme au vue de sa corpulence ! Plusieurs personnes laissait planer un grand sourire, pensant que leurs maître apparaissait devant eux. Une tornade comme ils en avaient déjà vu crée par cette homme ... Peut-être plus petite, beaucoup plus petite même, mais ce n'était qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres ... Puis la composition de la tornade était étrange aussi, du vent ! Alors que d'en leurs souvenirs, c'était du sable contrôlé par leurs chef à eux membres du Baroque Works qui devait trônait à son sein... Etait-ce vraiment Sir Crocodile ?!

La tornade s'épanouie laissant apercevoir cette étrange individu.

Blond, 1m89, portant une robe d'homme symbole de la noblesse, d'un noir profond, trois cicatrise trônait de chaque coté de son visage. Cette homme devait être un vrai apollon de la gente féminine.

Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient cette homme avec incompréhension, admiration. Cette homme avec sa simple présence avait fait arrêter tout les combats.

Sa voix en fit trembler plus d'un ! C'est yeux en fit évanouir plus d'un !

" Pourquoi vous battez vous ? " Demanda le blond fixant un point inconnu devant lui.

Qui était cette homme pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le pays, tout le monde le savait, hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards... tous !

"Nous devons protéger le royaume des rebelles ! " Cria un homme appartenant à la garde royaume.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda l'inconnu toujours dans la même position.

"Ils veulent s'emparer du trône et renverser le roi !" Déclara un autre vite appuyer par ses frères d'armes.

"Nous avons pour ordre de les arrêter !"

"Quitte à tuer de simples innocents ?!" Demanda-t-il en regardant l'homme qui venait de parler.

L'homme resta sans voix...

"Et vous, "rebelles", pourquoi vous battez vous ?"

"Pour récupérer la pluie !" Hurla plusieurs hommes remplis de colère.

"La pluie ?" Demanda le blond avec incompréhension

"Oui ! Le roi nous a volé la pluie ! Depuis trois ans, de nombreux personnes sont mortes parce qu'il n'y avait pas de pluie pour leurs récoltes ! Nous souffrant de la misère ! Et seul le roi profite de l'eau des nuages !"

"Ce sale chien !"

"Récupérons la pluie pour nos familles !"

" AUX ARMESSSS "

Le combat allait reprendre, les gardes étaient près, ils allaient protégé leur roi ...

Les rebelles y était aussi, ils allait tout faire pour récupérer se bien qui leurs avaient tant manqué ...

**...** **Même au prix de leurs vies !**

"Quitte à porter la mort sur vos mains ?! Tuer d'autres personnes pour une chose aussi incompréhensible ! Un roi doit aider ses sujets dans tout les cas possible, si vous n'avez pas eu de pluie, alors lui nous plus ... Arrêter ses combats insignifiants, tant de personnes sont déjà tombé pour vos stupide but ! Des innocents vont mourir si vous continuez !"

Plusieurs rebelles tremblaient de rage, certains de peur au son de cette voix froide.

" ... De simple innocent ?!" Commença un homme portant un manteau bleu foncé avec des insigne sur celui-ci et un chapeau noir, membre de l'armé rebelle. " Notre chef ... mon ami ... Kohza est MORTTTT " Hurla l'homme en pleur en pointant une masse noir à quelques mètres d'eux ressemblant à un corps d'une personne." Ces chiens l'ont abattu alors qu'il était désarmé et qui s'apprêté à parler ... Ils doivent périr !"

"A MORT ! A MORT ! A MORT ! A MO..." Hurla de nombreux rebelles avant de s'arrêtaient en voyant l'inconnu pointer sa main sur le corps sans vie de Kohza comme s'il, voulait le toucher ...

Il commença à déplacer son bras pour que sa main soit diriger vers d'autres personnes dans l'assemblé. Un, deux, cinq, dix ... et sa main continuait à analyser toutes les personnes autour de lui.

Sa main se stoppa devant un groupe d'individu ne faisant pas partit de l'armé rebelle ni l'armé du palet, une femme, trois hommes et une espèce de renne.

Il pointa son doigt en direction de ... l'animal.

"Toi, le renne ! Es-tu médecin ?" Demanda le blond à l'animal espérant une réponse positive.

Le sois disant regardait autour de lui pour savoir à qui se blond parlait avant de ce souvenir de l'appellation qu'il avait fait, "le renne"

_Mais oui ! Je suis un renne !_

"Qu.. qui, m..moi ? " Un léger signe de tête lui répondu que oui " O..Oui... je .. Je suis médecin" Avoua le renne parlant sans savoir ce que voulait cette homme à l'aura étrange.

La main du blond se redirigea vers le corps de se Kohza avant de pointer son corps.

"Alors soigne le ! Il est encore en vie !"

"Bien! " Déclara le renne avant de se diriger vers le blessé d'urgence "Ussop, viens m'aider "

Pendant quelques minutes, le blond regardait la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, l'homme s'emmêlant la bande qui devait recouvrir le corps du blessant autour de son corps l'empêchant de faire un mouvement vite approuver par son visage rencontrant le sol dans un bruit sonore, l'espèce d'animal qui faisait tout son possible pour garder le blessé en vie.

Il détourna son regard pour fixer les combattants se trouvant dans son dos.

"C'est pour la pluie que vous vous battez !" Avoua le blond qui fut approuver par des mouvements de tête positive." Bien .."

Il leva ses mains au ciel et ferma les yeux comme concentré dans ses pensés. Le temps semblait se figer !

"De nombreuses guerres voient le jour à tout moment, pour de nombreuses raisons bien différentes ... La vengeance, la soif de pouvoir, l'envie de gouverner sur autrui et bien d'autres" Raconta-t-il les mains toujours levé mais les yeux regardant devant lui sans siller, comme ci, il se rappelait de vieux souvenir !

" La guerre n'a jamais engendré que la haine ! Souffrance, tristesse, misère sont aussi à l'affiche, ainsi que de nouvelles guerres... Pensez vous qu'après la défaite d'une ou l'autre partit d'entre vous, les "perdant" ne voudrons pas prendre leurs "revanches" et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux camps ne puissent plus combattre..." Des bruits étranges fit leurs apparitions dans toute la ville. " Voudrez-vous voir des familles détruites, des enfants grandir sans leurs pères, des femmes obligés à travailler plus qu'elles ne peuvent !?" Les bruits augmentés et une odeur de fraîcheur apparaissait. "La prochaine fois que vous voulez recommencer ses combats, pensaient à tout se que ça engendra ! Et même si avec ça vous voulez toujours combattre, ..."

Son visage devient extrêmement froid, sa voix ne fit ressentir qu'une légère tristesse... ce qu'il allait dire maintenant était une sorte de parole, une chose qu'il ferait sans la moindre hésitation !

Sa voix fut extrêmement froide qui glaça la sang à beaucoup de monde.

**"... alors je serais votre adversaire et à se moment là, je vous tuerais sans la moindre hésitation"**

Tout ce qui avaient entendu les propos du blond, de cette inconnu où puissance n'était pas un mot mais un fait réel qui ne faisait qu'un avec cette homme, étaient figé face au menace qui pouvait peser sur leurs têtes s'ils reprenaient leurs combats et ils le savaient ... ce n'était pas juste des paroles en l'air.

Cette population d'Alabasta qui avait tant souffert par se manque de pluie depuis trois longues années ne fient pas attention à se qui les entouraient surtout avec se qu'ils attendaient le plus tombait en grande quantité ... la pluie avait refait surface.

Ce qui fit sortir de leurs stupeurs les rebelles, l'armé, les pirates mais aussi les marines fut le corps du Grand Corsaire Crocodile s'écraser sur les gravas d'une maison se trouvant près de la place centrale.

"La pluie est revenu" Hurlèrent de nombreuses personnes

"Crocodile a été vaincu, arrêtait le" Hurlèrent d'autres portant des habits blancs symbole de la Marine.

Tous se ruaient sur les bidons, récupérant le plus d'eau possible espérant que la prochaines averse ne tarde pas trois ans

"La pluie est revenu ! Soyez en digne" Déclara haut et fort le blond avant de s'évanouir.

Moins d'une heure qu'il était dans le monde des mortelles, et déjà il devait ce reposer, la fatigue venait prendre le dessus.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto, ou plutôt l'arme antique Pluton**

**Chapitre 5 : explication - révélation - demande**

La pluie continuait de tomber depuis plusieurs heures que les plus séniles habitants d'Alabasta résidant à la maison de retraite Vieux-Débris (nom tenu par le chef de cette majestueuse résidence pour le 3ème âge, Mister William Vieux-Débris sixième du nom depuis des générations) pensaient qu'après une si intense sécheresse, c'était au tour d'une pluie torrentiel non arrêtable, qui pourrait provoquer de si robuste inondation et venir anéantir leurs si paisible vie.

Depuis plusieurs heures, tout les blessés avaient été envoyé à tout les hôpitaux les plus proches permettant ainsi de soigner les petits, mais aussi les gros bobos.

La supercherie du Grand Corsaire Crocodile avait été révélé au grand jour ce qui provoqua un mouvement de rage parmi les civils voulant la tête de l'homme qui les avait manipulé tous, vite stopper en se souvenant des menaces de cette inconnu pouvant nuire à leurs vies si une seule goutte de sang tombé. La marine, force militaire apportant sécurité sur les zones de leurs égides se battant contre la piraterie avait mis sous les barreaux ce pirate sanguinaire où il restera crépir pour le restant de ses jours.

Mais tout te fois, ces Marines mais surtout Tashigi, lieutenant sous les ordres du colonel Smoker, n'avait pas pu arrêter un simple groupe de pirate constitué de six membres pour la simple et bonne raison que ... celle-ci n'était pas assez forte pour battre un seul membre de cette fine équipe... un chasseur de prime renommé.

Cette équipe était constitué de six membres, quatre hommes, une femme et une espèce d'animal-homme bizarroïde. Ce dernier est un animal ayant le pouvoir de prendre la forme d'un homme d'une grande carrure, il a le savoir de parler comme n'importe qu'elle humain mais étant très bizarre pour ... un renne ! Sous cette peluche toute mignonne se cache une force redoutable, pouvant immobiliser une personne quand celui-ci ... la soigne. Son nom est Chopper, Médecin de cette petite équipe.

Le chasseur de prime renommé est le bretteur de se groupe. Pour lui, une bonne journée est constitué d'un bon entrainement lui permettant de devenir plus fort mais aussi, d'avoir à sa disposition ... des litres et des litres de saké. Roronoa Zorro, utilisateur des techniques à trois sabres.

Le coke de l'équipage possède un grand talent que se soit pour ses coups de pieds ultras puissants ou pour ses bon petits plats régalant toute la clique. Cette homme est un vrai gentleman, mais en présence de magnifique jeune fille, il perd cette facette pour devenir ... un véritable pervers. Il trouve tout les moyens possibles pour rembarrer le sabreur surtout sur la couleur de ses cheveux ce qui vos le nom de "Cactus". Son nom est Sanji, chef des casseroles du navire de ce petit groupe et gentleman par substitution, amoureux de la seul et unique femme de son cœur (sauf quand d'autres femmes sont sous ses yeux...) cette jolie rouquine de l'équipage.

Celle-ci est une vrai chipie, près à vendre père et mère pour quelques ... Berry. Elle est une pro dans ce qu'elle fait, ce qui peu être perturbé par l'argent et les diamants. Son caractère peu vite changer, elle peu être douce et calme, mais aussi un chien enragé comme par exemple quand Zorro et Sanji se battent. A des moments, elle peu vite être atteinte par le même syndrome que son compagnon au long nez ... Son nom est Nami, navigatrice et femme à caractère.

L'homme à long nez, est un preux chevalier bravant toutes les menaces, conquérissant les terres de tout les océans, battant toutes les menaces des environs ... Vite touché par le syndrome de "Je veux pas aller sur cette île" au vu du danger, ayant le titre de beau parleur racontant toute genre d'histoire inventé par son imagination, ayant comme fan incontesté Chopper qui gobe tout ses paroles. Cette homme est bon dans trois domaines, la création d'objets dans tout genre comme le bâton climatique de Nami étant une arme redoutable, pro dans tout ce qui est les tirs (canons, lance pierre, boulettes de riz ... ) mais aussi chef incontesté dans ... le mensonge. Son nom est Ussop, tireur d'élite de l'équipe et menteur N°1 au Monde.

Considérer comme un membre de l'équipage, il permet à cette équipe le déplacement d'île en île pour de nouvelle aventure, voguant sur les mers, bravant mile et une fois le danger. Son nom est le Vogue Merry, caravelle de l'équipage.

Toutes ses personnes ont jugé fidélité envers un homme, près à le suivre dans toute ses aventures jusqu'à la mort. Grand rigolard de ce mini gang, il est considéré comme un grand goinfre et le fait y est, en seulement deux petites minutes, il peut à lui tout seul, manger la quantité de nourriture de deux jours ... pour six personnes ... ce qui ne le rassasie pas pour autant lui donnant des allers-retours chez son grand ami, le frigo ! Mais derrière ses allures de gros mangeur, se cache un homme redoutable, toujours la pour aider ses amis et se battre contre des ennemis redoutable. Le seul fait de blesser un de ces proches, ... signe votre arrêt de mort. Son nom est Monkey. , capitaine de l'équipage au chapeau de paille.

Ces six membres avaient réussit à détruire les plans de conquête de Crocodile et ainsi aider le pays mais surtout la famille Royal dont Vivi, leurs amie et Nakama.

Ils étaient à l'instant même entrain de ce remettre de leurs combats dans le palais de la Famille Royal escorté par le Roi en personne Nefertari Cobra, qui doit la vie au chapeau de paille pour l'avoir tiré d'une mort certaine. Seul Ussop et Zorro avaient eu besoin de nombreux bandages recouvrant une grande partie de leurs corps. Luffy quand à lui, était toujours plongé dans son sommeil depuis plusieurs jours, il avait dépassé ses limites !

Mais ce n'était pas le seul à dormir, une autre personne avait été emmené au palais en même temps que les chapeaux de paille par ordre du Roi qui d'après ses information, avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser ... mais il n'était pas le seul, de nombreuses personnes voulaient lui parler pour soit le remercier d'avoir arrêter les combats, de ce battre contre lui, de savoir s'il était remis de ses blessures, et bien d'autres ... Mais la seul question qu'ils avaient tous sur le bout de la langue, près à sortir à tout moment était ... "Qui es-tu ?". Qui était cette homme, cette inconnu dont la simple présence faisait trembler de nombreuses personnes, cette être avec la beauté ravageuse qui ornait trois moustaches lui donnant un air sauvage irrésistible pour la gente féminine, ce blondinet avec un aura monstrueux était là, devant eux, semblant dormir à point fermé, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement ... non comme son compagnon de chambre qui ronflait comme un éléphant, gesticulant comme un fou dans le lit qui nan demandait pas tant.

Les Mugiwaras ainsi que Vivi étaient regroupés dans la chambre des deux blessés attendant le réveil de leurs capitaine et près à toute éventuelle menace de la part de l'inconnu à la chevelure blonde à son réveil.

Chopper passait un sermon à Zorro parce que celui-ci était partit s'entrainer d'arrache pied comme à chaque fois alors qu'il n'était pas totalement remis de ses blessures. Nami était plongé dans sa lecture par des ouvrages que le Roi lui avait offert en gage de remercîment, Vivi, brossait son fidèle destrier, son idèle canard de compagnie, Kaloo. Ussop et Sanji venait juste de revenir du marché ramenant beaucoup de bonne chose à grignoter.

"Ce loir n'est pas encore réveillé" Se lamenta Ussop, s'ennuyant dans se si grand palais.

"Oui !" Lui répondit le petit renne à l'allure trop mignonne "Il n'a plus aucune blessure ! Je pense qu'il se réveillera bientôt au vu de son état actuelle"

"Dès qu'il sera réveillé, on l'entendra de loin cette pile d'énergie"

"Nami-chérie à raisonnnnnnn" Déclara Sanji les yeux remplis de cœurs en tournant sur lui même

"Irrécupérable !"

"C'est à moi que tu as parlé, sabreur du dimanche" Rétroqua le coque de l'équipage à Zorro, se faisant face tout les deux.

"Tu veux te battre sale pervers"

"Ce soir s'est cactus au menu"

Un combat sabres contre pieds débuta, vite arrêter par l'apparition de deux bosses respectivement ressemblantes au sommet du crâne de ses deux énergumènes, provoqué par un jolie rousse en colère ayant eu son silence perturbé.

"J'espère qu'il y aura assez de nourriture ..." Commença Ussop déprimé en regardant son capitaine et les petits sacs de courses qui portait

"J'AI FAINNNN"

La pile d'énergie de l'équipage venait de se réveiller qu'il pensait déjà à une chose primordiale pour sa survie ...

"Mon chapeau ! Il est où ?"

Plutôt deux choses primordiales !

"Calme toi Luffy !"

"Chopper a raison ! Et puis, ton chapeau est juste à côté de toi, un garde nous la apporté après l'avoir trouver sur la place il y a plusieurs jours" Déclara Vivi en montrant d'une signe de la main, le chapeau de paille du capitaine des Mugiwaras.

"Quelques jours ?"

"C'est normal que tu es perdu la notion du temps Luffy, ça fait trois jours que tu dors !" Commenta Nami.

Le dit Luffy était plongé dans ses pensées depuis les paroles de sa navigatrices. Puis d'un seul coup, il frappa sa main plate qui se trouver devant lui avec le poing de l'autre main, comme si, il avait trouvé une réponse.

"J'ai loupé 15 repas !" Déclara-t-il dépité, sous toute les attentes ... ou pas.

"DEPUIS QUAND I REPAS PAR JOURS !" Argumenta Ussop en frappant le sommet du crane de son amis.

"Calmé vous, vous allez attirer la Marine par ici !" Les sermonna Sanji.

"La Marine est ici !? Qu'es-ce qui ses passé ? Vivi, tu as réussi à arrêter les combats ?"

"Moi ! Nan..." Répondit la concerné avec une pointe de tristesse, vite remplacé par se sentiment de reconnaissance dans ses yeux noir. "Mais un homme y est arrivé !"

" Le blond aux vêtements super classe !? "

"Tu sais qui il est Luffy ?" Demanda Zorro surprenant toute l'assemblé.

"Il a débarqué de nul par quand je me battais avec tête de sable, puis il m'a dit un truc que j'ai pas compris ... même oublié il me semble. Puis il est partit d'un seul coup ..."

"Il a réussi à arrêter toute les combats juste avec sa simple présence, puis à refaire revenir la pluie comme par magie" Raconta Vivi au chapeau de paille.

"Il a disparu ensuite nan ?" Demanda Luffy avec tristesse en baissant la tête.

"Regard à ta gauche !"

Ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Sanji, Luffy commença à regarder à cette fameuse gauche. Ce qu'il vit fut cette homme, blond comme les rayons du soleil, arborant des genres de moustaches de chaque côté du visage, ce blondinet était entrain de dormir dans le lit voisin où il se trouvé.

Luffy commença à se rapprocher de l'homme, de mettre chacune de ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules et de le secoué comme on secoue un prunier dans l'espoir de le réveiller ... le blond, pas le prunier.

"Hey ! Réveille toi ! J'ai un truc à te demander !"

"Tu devrais arrêter Monkey. " Déclara une voix grave venant de la porte d'entré appartenant au Roi Cobra.

"Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne pense pas que secouer un individu qui plus est, est peut-être dangereux est une bonne chose ... voir pas du tout surtout pour un être comme lui ... Donc tu devrais arrêter"

"De ?"

"Le secouer !" Répondit le Roi devant l'incompréhension de Luffy au chapeau de paille.

Durant tout leurs dialogue, Luffy n'avait pas fait attention qu'il ... secouait encore l'inconnu dans tout les sens.

"Heu... ouais... Désolé" Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air d'excuse "Mais j'ai un truc à lui demand..." D'un coup, il commença à humer l'air comme un animal, de la bave dégouliner de sa bouche " ... Manger ..."

"Il semblerait que tu l'es remarqué jeune homme, ou plutôt sentit" Déclara Cobra le sourire au lèvres." Le repas est près ! Vivi, tu devrais les emmener à la salle de repas."

Avant même d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, Luffy partit au quart de tour vite suivit par Ussop et Chopper qui ne voulait pas que leurs repas finissent dans l'estomac du plus gros mangeur au Monde et Zorro qui voulait faire une rasade du côté du saké.

"Ils changerons jamais ceux là ... Pourquoi ne pas se tenir comme un vrai gentleman comme dans mon cas ?!"

Sanji et Nami commencèrent à suivre la direction des autres vers la salle de repas.

"Vous ne venez pas père ?"

"Je viendrais plus tard ma fille ... Mais pour l'instant, je vais veiller sur notre dernier invité !"

"Vous s'avez qui il est n'es-ce pas ?"

"C'est fort possible ... mais ... mieux vaudrais que je me trompe ..."

" **_Tu sais Naruto, vivre dans la solitude est la chose la plus horrible au Monde ... C'est comme perdre une personne qu'on aime, mais en bien pire ... _**

**_On la ressent tout les jours comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur ! Sais comme si ... regarde le ramen qui est devant toi ! S'il n'y avait pas de viande aussi bonne soit-il, comment crois-tu que les nouilles se sentiraient ... Serait elle toujours aussi bonne, toujours aussi fondante, es-ce que le bol serait aussi rayonnant, ou lasse et si triste._**

**_Hein ! Mais nan, il ne faut pas que ta solitude soit remplit par des nouilles, repose les dans ton bol ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que tu comprenne !_**

**_Pour sortir de la solitude, cela arrivera grâce à l'aide d'un ami. Alors laisse moi te sortir de se mal Naruto !_**

**_Et puis, si un jour tu devais partir de notre village ... si une personne "bonne" te demandait de devenir un de ses amis, de ses compagnons ... Accepte ! _**

**_Vous passif, ..._**

**_... Avoir un ami, c'est bien ! Mais en avoir plusieurs c'est mieux ! Ttebane!_** **_"_**

Une amie ... il avait eu une amie dans sa précédente vie ! Il ne savait pas qui elle était mais cette voie ne lui était pas inconnue, une voie douce à qui on pouvait faire confiance, une voie qu'on devrait tendre l'oreille ou prendre les sermons de sa propriétaire.

Ami ! Qu'es-ce vraiment se mot ? Peut-on vraiment si fier ? Il plongeait sans être prudent ? ... Naruto ne savait pas ou plutôt, ne savait plus !

Il n'avait pas fait attention qu'après les paroles de cette femme, il avait ouvert les yeux regardant le plafond blanc d'une propriété s'emblant être celle d'un noble. L'architecture montrait la puissance politique de cette personne ... les gouts pour la déco aussi.

_"Un Roi ... je n'aurais pas pu tomber chez un pauvre, un bois, un pré, ou même un endroit désert ou aucune trace de vie n'existe ... Nan ! Il fallait que je tombe chez un riche ! Pire encore, un Roi. Je sens les ennuis bientôt .."_

"Montrez-vous, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un ! Sinon, c'est moi qui viendrais vous faire sortir de votre cachette ! Ou plutôt de cette espèce de verdure ressemblant à un arbre mais en taille réduite." Dit-il sans regarder dans la direction où il indiquait.

Des bruits de pas se fit entendre sortant de derrière cette verdure.

"Il semblerait que je me suis fait démasquer ... sans toute fois vouloir vous faire peur ou autre! Mon nom est Cobra, je suis Roi de se vaste pays où il me semble, vous l'avez sauvé... Je vous en remercie fortement jeune homme" Déclara Cobra remplie de remerciement pour son interlocuteur.

" Nulle besoin de me remercier mon seigneur, je n'ai fait que mon devoir de venir en aide à des personnes en difficultés comme tout bonnes personnes ! C'est moi qui devrait vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et d'avoir soigné mes blessures pendant ses plusieurs jours "

" Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier pour vos blessures ! Savez-vous que quand une personne se présente à vous, il faut faire de-même sans toute fois lui tourner le dos !"

Sa voie avait une touche de reproche, aucune méchanceté ou autre n'était présent, juste ... de la curiosité de faire face à une personne attendue. Alors que celle de Naruto ne faisait sortir aucune émotion, elle était juste ... neutre ... impossible à dire si ses paroles était vrai ou non.

Naruto commença à se retourner vers le propriétaire de se palais, une fois fait, il pu décrire l'apparence du Roi ...

C'était cette homme ! L'homme qui se trouvait dans les souterrains avec le type de sable, la femme et l'homme à la chemise rouge ... Il semblait qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure.

"Mon nom est Naruto, je ne suis qu'un simple voyageur vagabondant de ville en ville à la recherche d'un but inconnu" Déclara le fameux voyager en s'inclinant devant l'homme de la haute hiérarchie sans faisant percevoir un quelconque mensonge.

Un souffle de dépit sortit de la bouche du Roi.

"Savez-vous qu'avec votre mensonge, je pourrais vous prendre pour un ennemi et vous mettre en prison Naruto, même si je ne sais pas si se nom est le votre ou un usurpé"

" Nulle besoin de me considérer comme un ennemi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tels ! Mon nom est bien Naruto, quand à qui je suis, tels est la question ... moi même je ne le sais pas."

"Vous vous dites pas être un ennemi, mais mentir n'est pas du côté du bien ! Je sais que vous saviez qui vous êtes" Sa voie était devenu grave et forte" Je pense que pour votre sécurité dans _ce Monde_, vous ne voulez pas vous présenter.

Depuis la première génération de ma famille, les Nefertaris ! Chaque générations depuis mes ancêtres avons eu comme devoir de protéger dans le secret une pierre au nom de ponéglyphe confié de la part d'un homme avec une puissance ravageuse qui ne se présenta que sous un nom, ou plutôt un surnom ... Poséidon. Cette homme nous confia la tache de protéger cette pierre ayant de nombreux écritures sur son contour pendant la période du Siècle Oublié. D'après les premières traductions que mes ancêtres ont pu faire fut plusieurs mots "Ici repose Poséidon, digne héritier du Dieu des dieux. Posaient les armes à sa venue, où enfer naitra sur vos âmes ! Un jour, son sommeil prendra fin, priaient pour vos vie, mais aussi, pour qu'il n'est dans aucun cas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Protégeaient son repos de longue date par vous, digne descendant de ma lignée !"

Cobra n'avait pas lâché des yeux l'homme devant lui, cette homme venant d'une autre époque, d'un autre monde, se trouver juste devant ses yeux ... C'était lui, membre de la dixième génération de sa famille qui transmettait son pouvoir de père en fils qui devait protéger cette endormis, avais pu voir le réveil de cette être d'une veille génération faisant partie de ses ancêtres.

"Dit moi qui je suis étant donné que vous savez déjà pas mal de chose sur ma sois disant identité et sur mon soit disant sommeil "

"Je ne sais pas particulièrement pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouver enfermer dans un Ponéglyphe, mais je pense que ces pour un but précis. Nous avons réussit aussi à trouver votre nom de famille il semblerait ... Kurama"

"Ceci est mon nom alors ... Je ne connaissais que mon prénom, Naruto ! Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant ! Je suis bien ici pour un but précis, mais je ne peux vous le dire, mais il faut que vous sachiez mon seigneur, que je ne suis dans aucun cas votre ennemi !"

Le Roi semblait satisfait des dernières paroles de ce fameux interlocuteur. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

"Vous devez avoir faim, Naruto !? Suivez moi jusqu'à la salle du dîner et ainsi rejoindre les autres convives"

La salle de repas était en repas festif et pour cause, les chapeaux de pailles mangeaient dans la bonne humeur sous les rires des soldats présents dans la salle devant les pitreries que pouvaient effectuer ses six pirates. Ussop et Chopper arboraient une danse bizarre avec deux baguettes dans chaque narines et un panier dans la main, Luffy arborait son ventre bien remplit quand aux autres, rièrent en cœur.

Vivi était aux anges, ses amis étaient là avec elle, chez elle, dans son monde de princesse d'un royaume aussi grand. Elle avait passé deux mois en compagnie des Mugiwaras, à vivre des aventures comme jamais avec eux. Mais elle le savait, cette vie remplit d'aventure comme jamais, prendrait fin quand son pays aurait été sauvé, les blessures refermés. Elle devra vivre sa vie de princesse, et eux, de pirates.

Mais pour l'heure, elle voulait ne pas y penser et ainsi faire participer tout son royaume à son bonheur.

La porte des cuisines ne faisait que s'ouvrir laissant ainsi passer les merveilleux et délicieux plats que les cuisinés aussi bon soit-il confectionner des plats à l'odeur ravissante, à l'apparence ensorceleuse faisant baver d'envie les plus mangeur.

La porte principale s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre le Roi en personne arborant un grand sourire.

"Il semblerait qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! On pourrait entendre vos rire de l'autre bout du pays vous savez, même amener la Marine jusqu'à nos porte !" Dit-il en les narguant et rigolant.

En pensant aux membres des services anti-pirateries voulant pénétrer dans se palais infranchissable gardé par des centaines de gardes, les rires des membres aux chapeaux de paille augmenta.

Luffy, ayant vu le roi arriver, essaya de lui dire quelque chose qui fut incompréhensible et impossible à comprendre étant donnait que quand il a voulu parler, plein de matière dégoutante ressemblant à d'anciens aliments voulaient sortir en grande quantité de sa bouche à chaque parole qu'il formula mais aussi au majestueux et mémorable coup de poing que Nami lui cogner le haut du crane.

"Sais pas des façons de parler Luffy !" Hurla la rousse sur son capitaine

"Mais ... Nami ... je voulais juste ..."

Le poing levé et la veine palpant sur le front de la rouquine lui fit comprendre pour sa santé qu'il devait se taire et ne plus dire de chose incompréhensible.

" Hey grand-père, es-ce qu'il est réveillé, j'ai un truc à lui demander !" Reprit Luffy sous le regard de sa navigatrice.

" Tu n'as qu'à lui demander directement dans se cas, étant donné qu'il est réveillé et juste devant la porte derrière moi !"

Suite à ses paroles, les portes se rouvrit laissant apparaître cette homme aux iris Bleu océan, ses habits noirs tanguaient au rythme de ses pas silencieux. Plus aucun son n'ébranlait la salle de repas, tous regardait cette homme aux cheveux blond où le soleil se reflétait avec conviction.

Aucune émotion ne se laissait transgresser de la par de cette personne à l'identité non dévoilé, celui-ci, c'était placé au côté du Roi, au bout de la table où trônait encore quelques plats succulent.

Un signe de tête du Roi lui faisait comprendre qu'il pouvait abasourdir cette faim qui le rongeait depuis son arrivé dans se monde de mortelle.

Vivi avait chaud ! Vraiment chaud à vrai dire ! Cette homme était terriblement ... sexy ! Elle était perdu dans sa beauté, cette blondeur, son côté sauvage provoqué par ses trois moustaches et puis, ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Un pincement lui viens au cœur quand elle vit l'expression, le sentiment que dégageait cette homme via ses yeux ... Rien ! Nada ! Aucun souvenir, il était ... neutre !

Une nouvelle bouché de chaleur lui arriva en pleine face, elle était à moitié entrain de baver devant la vue qu'elle voyait. Ce blondinet à l'allure ravageuse manger en se moment une pomme avec le liquide de celle-ci s'écoulant au coin de sa bouche côté droit qui fit vite disparu par le bout de sa bouche d'une manière vraiment séduisante du point de vu de Vivi.

Elle n'était pas la seul au vu des rongeuses présent sur le visage de Nami.

"On dirait que tu as bien récupérer" Déclara Luffy le sourire aux lèvres "J'ai un truc à te demander"

Son visage devient sérieux à telle point qu'il surpris plusieurs de ses compagnons à être ainsi très peu vu auparavant. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche près à parler.

"Je sens le coup fourré" Commenta Sanji entre de bouffé de cigarette.

" Ça te dirais de devenir mon nakama ? "

A suivre ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto, ou plutôt l'arme antique Pluton**

**Chapitre 6 : L'équipage s'agrandit**

" Ça te dirais de devenir mon nakama ? "

_"Nakama ? Qu'es-ce que c'est ?"_

Tels fut la question que ce posez notre chère ami blond après que cette homme trônant un chapeau de paille au sommet de son crane lui est posé cette question incompréhensible pour sa propre personne. Que devait-il répondre ? Que devait-il faire pour ne pas offenser ses individus face à lui ?

"Trip idiot Luffy" le sermonna une jeune femme rousse "On t'a déjà de ne pas invité n'importe qui ! Tu sais même pas qui il est, imagine qu'il fait partit de la Marine"

"Il me fait peur moi" Murmura Chopper

Le visage de Naruto se referma, il faisait peur à des personnes... il n'était qu'un monstre ! Mais ... Pourquoi ? ... Pourquoi pensait-il à ça !? Etait-ce déjà un moment qu'il a déjà vécu ? Dans son ancienne vie, a-t-il déjà était ... un monstre à faire peur aux gens ...

"Puis, tu pourrais nous demander notre avis aussi " Rajouta la rousse

"Tu sais comment est Luffy, Nami !" Argumenta comme excuse l'homme au grand nez

"Oui ... malheureusement ...et dire que j'aurai pu trouver mieux ..." se morfondant la jeune femme à elle même en se cognant à plusieurs reprise sa tête sur la table à manger

Naruto pouvait le sentir, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans leurs propos, juste ... des reproches ! Il semblerait que l'homme au chapeau de paille agisse par instinct au lieu de penser comme il faut !

L'homme portant un costard s'avança dans l'intention de montrer qu'il allait prendre la parole, il prit avant ça une dernière bouffée sur se tube très étrange se consumant un petite allure dégageant une fumée blanche, ressemblant à l'odeur déjà sentie par Naruto.

"Tout d'abord, avant de prendre des initiatives, il faudrait se demander qui tu es d'abord !"

Sa voie était calme et curieuse en même temps, alors que celle de son interlocuteur était ... vide ! Sans émotion !

" Je ne me souviens d'une quelconque vie précédente, étant donné que je n'ai plus aucun souvenir d'elle, pour une raison qui mes totalement inconnu. Je n'ai que le souvenir de mon nom, Naruto ... Naruto Kurama !"

Il avait scotché ses interlocuteurs seulement en leurs disant la vérité ... avec quelques mensonge évidemment, comme le fait qu'il était Pluton, un dieu-démon comme son père et ses frères, mais aussi une arme antique qui pouvait rasé un quelconque continent sans effectuer le moindre effort avant que son chère père n'est bridé ses capacités ! Il pouvait leurs dire, mais pourquoi ? Pour se faire traiter de menteur, ou bien revivre la vie d'arme qu'il avait déjà vécu au dire des quelques mots de son père de sa précédente vie et de la soit disant réaction qu'ils avait dû prendre ... les congeler lui et ses frères !

Tous étaient scotchés à ses lèvres, tous... sauf un ! Le dénommé Luffy, l'homme au le chapeau de paille, n'attendait qu'une seul et unique réponse.

"Et vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?"

Plusieurs secondes s'étaient écoulés avant que le blond pose cette question qui gêna plusieurs personnes étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas rendu la politesse en se présentant eux même après que Naruto l'est fait.

"Je suis Sanji, cuisinier à mon temps perdu" Commença le blond devant lui

"Zorro " Maugréa le brun à la tenue verte portant plusieurs sables sur lui

"Moi c'est Vivi, enchanté de te rencontré" Fit une jeune femme ayant quelques traits du Roi en inclinant la tête montrant une grande marque de politesse pour une quelconque personne.

"Nami, enchanté" Salua la rousse remit de ses émotions

"Celui que tu vois à l'autre bout de la salle te fuyant comme la peste en te menaçant avec un couteau qui à plus de chance de se blesser lui que toi" Montra Sanji en désignant l'homme au long nez" C'est Ussop, ne t'inquiète pas, il est souvent comme ça"

"Trouillard" Se moqua le sabreur d'un ton moqueur.

"J'ai... j'ai pas peur " Hurla presque ce beau menteur" Je .. je v... vais ... juste me dégourdir les jambes..." Dit-il en reculant de plus en plus

"Mais oui mais oui" Commenta toujours du même ton Zorro en fixant les jambes tremblantes d'Ussop.

"Et le petit être derrière lui, c'est Chopper ! Il est doux comme un agneau"

"Je suis un renne"

"Roh ! C'est une façon de parler" Remarqua la rousse

"Il ne fait pas beaucoup confiance au gens au début depuis qu'à notre premier rencontre, Luffy est voulu le manger" Commenta le fumeur en tirant sur son bien.

"Mangerrrrr" Bava celui-ci

"Tu en faisais partie aussi je te rappel " Se moqua l'homme aux cheveux vert

"On t'a pas sonné sabreur en carton"

"Tu m'as parlé cuistot du dimanche"

"Moi, c'est Luffy ! Je serais le prochain Seigneur des Pirates grâce à mon équipage de pirate !"

"Je crois qu'il avait deviné Luffy" s'exaspéra Nami.

"Alors, ça te dit de devenir mon Nakama !?"

Tous les visages étaient tourné vers lui, plus aucun bruit n'était présent ! Que devait-il répondre à cette question ne sachant pas à quoi ça allait le mener ...

"Nakama ?" Commenta-t-il avec une fine pointe de curiosité. "Qu'es-ce que c'est ?"

"Heu... comment dire... bah nakama ! C'est un nakama quoi "Affirma Luffy en rigolant

"Triple buzze " Le frappa la rousse colérique. " Si c'est pour dire des absurdités pareils, mieux vos s'abstenir ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un capitaine pareil !" Continua-t-elle en le martelant de coup

Le visage de Zorro se referma sur lui même... lui aussi aurait donné ce genre de définition... pas parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était... juste par pur flemme. Les autres abordaient des visages différents, avec de la peur, de l'amour, de la pitié, mais aussi ... un visage stoïque !

Naruto ne montrait aucune émotion, c'était même effrayant du point de vu de Chopper et Ussop.

"Pour répondre à votre question Naruto, un Nakama est une sorte de compagnon de route, mais, c'est plutôt un genre de grande amitié construit dans un groupe regroupant de Nakama." Répondit la fille du Roi à la question sans réponse du blond.

Un sourire était apparus sur les visages de Nami, Sanji, Zorro, le roi Cobra, mais aussi les garde.

"Alors ! Veux-tu être notre amis ?" Demanda le capitaine Luffy avec un grand sourire.

**_" _****_Si une personne "bonne" te demandait de devenir un de ses amis, de ses compagnons ... Accepte !"_**

Qui était cette voie ? Cette voie qui ne lui était pas du tout inconnu ... sa première amie ...

Ils le regardaient tous, sans exception ! Tous attendaient sa réponse ! Un nouveau compagnon débordant de mystère, ou, un simple inconnu taillant sa route à la recherche de réponse, seul !?

"... J'accepte ton offre, capitaine !" Déclara-t-il de la même voie sans émotion.

"YATTAAAAA !"

Le banquet repris à grande ambiance même si Ussop et Chopper se méfiaient de lui, la nourriture et l'alcool coulaient à flot, Crocodile avait était vaincu, la ville sauvé, le Roi sauvé, Vivi rentré chez elle et maintenant ... un nouveau compagnon pour de prochaine aventure.

"Et Naruto, j'oubliais ! Appelle le Luffy, sinon ça va lui monter à la tête" Plaisanta l'autre blond de l'équipage.

Mister 2, ou plutôt anciennement mister 2 depuis la chute de son patron Crocodile, avait eu la bonne idée de quitter le port où les Mugiwaras avaient accosté permettant ainsi à leurs navire de ne pas se faire embarquer par les membres de la Marine arrivé en masse pour mettre la main sur plusieurs personnes dont les chapeaux de pailles.

Les Chapeaux de paille avait quitté le royaume dans la nuit laissant à Vivi le choix de venir avec eux

_" Si tu souhaite continuer les aventures avec nous, ça sera ta dernière chance de monter à bord" Déclara la navigatrice d'un ton formel. "Tu pourras embarqué à ce moment là au Port Est, tu auras jusqu'à midi pour te décider"_

Mais, cela avait été une erreur fatal l'attendre jusqu'à midi, douze heures était vraiment trop, et les mugiwaras pouvaient le voir de leurs yeux, des arpons géants étaient plantés un peu partout dans le bateau et Ussop était en manque de planche pour refermer les trous et empêcher l'eau de rentrer dans la coque ...

L'exquad des Arpons Noir de la Marine avait encerclé le navire de Luffy mais aussi celui de Bonclay alias Mister 2 !

Nami était au commande, essayant de faire sortir les navires de ce piège infernal, Luffy, Sanji et Zorro repoussaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les projectiles atteignant leurs bien, Ussop et Chopper s'occupaient de refermer les brèches dans la coque quand à Naruto, il regroupait les arpons retirés du Navire sous ordre de l'homme au grand nez.

Deux hommes étaient présents parmi la flotte de la Marine, deux hommes qui avaient subit les affronts de la part de ses pirates et qui réclamaient justice ! Non par rapport au slogan du Gouvernement Mondial qui devait apporter "Justice" sur ce bas Monde et arrêter tous ses délinquants de pirates. Justice pour avoir tout perdus !

Jango l'hypnotiseur, membre de l'équipage d'Hina la dame de fer anciennement le second lieutenant de l'équipage de Crow a été défait par les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille lorsque son capitaine a voulu prendre possession du village Syrup, le village d'Usopp.

Le deuxième membre de la Marine n'est autre que Fullbody aux poings d'acier, étant un ancien haut placé dans la Marine en tant que lieutenant. C'est dans un restaurant bateau du nom Le Baratie qu'il perdra son titre après cet prix une correction de la part d'un simple cuistot devenu membre de l'équipage au chapeau de paille !

" Je te retrouve enfin chapeau de paille ! J'ai un compte à régler avec toi"

Jango ce mit bien en vue de Luffy au chapeau de paille en agitant de gauche à droite un anneau permettant d'hypnotiser les gens, son arme favorite !

"Fixe bien l'anneau" Affirma celui-ci en mettant son anneau en valeur " Quand je dirais Jango, tu seras sous mes ordres ! 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... Jang.."

Son navire fut sujet de tir de la part d'Ussop qui ne pensait pas à un tel résultat, son visage en cul de poule le montrait très bien !

" Ouha !" Dit-il comme extasié de son œuvre. " En plein dans le mile, voilà ce que Ussop réserve à ses ennemis !" Affirma-t-il en bombant le torse fière de ce qu'il avait effectué

Une brèche c'était crée dans la formation des membres de la Marine qui resserrait les rangs pour éviter toute fuite potentielle des pirates !

" Si on passe par la brèche au sud, on a des chances de passer sans dégâts, mais si on garde ce cape, on est sûr de finir au fond !" Affirma Bon Clay près à sauver sa peau ainsi que celle de son équipage.

" Vas-y si tu veux, nous ça va pas être possible" Dit Luffy près à en découdre.

" On a rendez-vous au port Est à midi, c'est une promesse qu'on a fait, on a pas le temps de faire un détour .. " Rajouta la rousse en gardant ce cap là.

Le visage de Mister 2 ce décomposa, étaient-ils fous pour ne pas sauver leurs vie !?

" C'est totalement ridicule, êtes-vous si imbus de vos vies ? "

" On y va pour chercher une amie !" Affirma Luffy

Bon Clay était surpris ! Faisaient-ils ça juste pour une autre personne !?

" Vous risquez tout pour une amie !"

L'air des Mugiwaras lui disait que oui !

" ça ne ressemble pas à Bon Clay de fuir par la petite porte quand ... ses compagnons sont près à risquer leurs vies pour une amie ! Alors ouvrez bien vos oreilles mes p'tits choux ..."

L'équipage de Hina la dame de fer était fière d'eux, en venant dans la ville d'Alabasta, ils voulaient mettre la main sur Crocodile, l'homme ayant trompé son statut au Gouvernement Mondial. Mais maintenant, ils pouvaient mettre la main sur deux hommes ayant une prime à six et cinq chiffres ainsi que leurs groupe de pirates !

" Miss Hina, un des deux bateaux part vers le Sud "

Dans la direction de la brèche effectué un peu plus tôt ce dirigeait ... le navire de Bon Clay !

" Il doit s'agir d'un leurre !" Déclara la colonel de la Marine à la chevelure rose ne voulant pas perdre les plus grosses primes de ce petit troupeau

Regardant avec les jumelles, le marin pouvait clairement les voir !

" Nan justement, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille et sa bande sont sur ce navire, c'est l'autre qui est un leurre "

" Poursuivez les alors !"

Les cinq bateaux encerclèrent le navire rose.

" Vous êtes sur que je suis le véritable Luffy !" Déclarant l'homme ayant trait pour trait le visage du pirate au chapeau de paille avant de toucher son visage avec sa main qui redeviens celui de Bon Clay, l'homme travelo !

" Miss Hina ! " Appela le marin aux jumelles. " Le bateaux des chapeaux de paille part vers l'Est"

"Allez viens te battre !" Déclara le travelo près à ce sacrifier pour aider ses ... amis !

" Hina est vexé !"

Alabasta revivait de jour en jour depuis la chute d'un des sept corsaire voulant prendre possession de la ville par un coup d'état. Aujourd'hui était le jour où la princesse Vivi devait faire un discours à travers tout le pays grâce à des haut-parleurs mit un peu partout.

Et la population était regroupé devant le palais attendant de voir la princesse !

Une voie ce fit entendre grâce aux haut-parleurs, la voie de la princesse qui devrait être devant eux en ce moment même..

" J'aimerais vous parlez de la petite aventure que j'ai eu, j'ai vécu ce voyage comme un long périple sur un océan de ténèbres et désespoirs, loin de mon pays. J'ai visité des villes et des contrais imaginables !

Lors de tempête où mon âme était remplis de désespoir, j'ai rencontré un petit bateau avec son équipage qui m'mont poussé à continuer !"

" C'est la voie de Vivi !" Affirma le sabreur sur le petit bateau en question.

" Il s'emblerait ... Ils ont dû mettre des haut-parleurs un peu partout dans la ville pour retranscrire sa voie" Dit Sanji en fumant une cigarette comme toujours. " Il faut que tu te fasse une raison Luffy, elle n'a pu choisir de devenir une pirate"

" On lève l'ancre, la Marine revient à la charge " Hurla Chopper en courant vers la barre du navire, avant de se stopper en entendant cette voix, cette voix tant attendue !

" LES AMIS ! " Hurla une voix féminin sur la rive.

Cette voie appartenait à Vivi, présent sur la terre ferme à l'endroit et l'heure du rendez-vous !

" Ussop, fait demi-tour ! " Hurla Luffy à Ussop qui courait déjà sur tout le navire avant de s'arrêter de nouveau.

" Nous sommes venu vous dire au revoir ! " Cria-t-elle avec la participation des cries de Caloo, son amis le canard.

"Q-Quoi ! "

" Ecoutez !" Continua-t-elle "Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, merci pour tout ! J'aurai bien aimé partir avec vous, seulement ... J'aime trop mon pays ! J'espère que vous me pardonner, je n'oublierais jamais ce que l'on a vécu ensemble !"

Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de la princesse blonde.

" Je voulais vous dire que ... je voulais vous dire que je reste ici mais ... j'espère ... qu'on se reverra et que vous me coïnciderez encore comme l'une des votre encore "

" Evidemment !" Hurla Luffy en levant les bras "Tu seras touj... Mmmmmh ..."

Nami venait de plaquer Luffy, lui couvrant la bouche une fois qu'elle avait réussit à le mettre au sol " Idiot ! Surtout ne lui répond pas ! La Marine a aussi entendu ce que Vivi a dit ... S'ils ont la preuve d'un lien entre Vivi et nous, elle deviendras une criminelle aussi ... On va devoir la quitter en silence ... "

Vivi en pleurs voyait ses ... Nakamas ... partirent sans qu'ils ne lui disent un mot ... Ils ne lui pardonnaient pas de ne pas venir avec eux ...

Alors qu'elle les regardait partir, elle pouvait les voir, Sanji, Nami, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Zoro dos à elle en levant le bras en l'air où une croie était présent sur un bras de chaque personne.

Elle ce souvient d'un moment avant leurs arrivées dans ce vaste pays !

~ " Notre signe de reconnaissance sera une croie " Affirma Luffy en montrant son bras gauche devant lui

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda Nami s'attendant à des dires d'abrutit venant de la par de son capitaine

" Bah, on est des pirates nan !?" Dit-il en désignant le drapeau des chapeaux de paille

" A l'origine, c'est un symbole de mort pour l'ennemi Luffy !" Raconta Ussop une goute derrière la tête

" Je m'en fiche, c'est trop classe la croie, pas vrai Vivi ! " ~

Quoi qu'il arrive, cette marque sur notre bras gauche sera notre marque de Reconnaissance !

Vivi et Capoo levèrent leurs bras aussi où la marque de reconnaissance trônait montrant ainsi que leurs amitiés à tous était toujours là et intact, et qu'elle y restera encore pour longtemps !

Depuis l'au revoir à Vivi, les Mugiwaras essayait de semer les vaisseaux de la Marine les poursuivants à la trace depuis avoir quitter le pays, de nombreux boulets de canons furent envoyés sur le Vogue Merry qui ne pouvait être contré que par trois personnes, Luffy qui grâce au fruit du démon qu'il avait mangé, était devenu un homme caoutchouc, qui avait permis d'arrêter un bon nombre de boulets, Zoro lui grâce à ses sabres, réussissait à couper ces objets pouvant détruire n'importe quoi, quand au dernier qui n'était autre que Sanji aidait grâce à ses coups de pieds puissants contrait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ... ou plutôt sous le pied !

Quand aux autres, Ussop et Chopper étaient bloqués à reboucher les trous dans la coque, Nami dirigeait le navire, quand à Naruto, lui ... ne faisait rien étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas ses pouvoirs...

Il ne faisait que regarder les autres sans savoir quoi faire...

Il entendit un sifflement l'incitant à relever les yeux ! En plein dans le sillage des rayons du soleil tombait ... un boulet ! Il fallait bien ce concentrer pour espérer l'apercevoir, Sanji regarda aussi dans cette direction, semblant entendre un bruit suspect.

Celui-ci était tout près du bateau quand Zorro et Sanji le virent tout en courant vers celui-ci dans l'espoir de pouvoir le stopper ... mais il était bien trop proche ... Pourtant ... le boulet avait stopper sa course avant de repartir dans la direction d'où il était arrivé d'une raison qui perturba les membres des Mugiwa ayant vu la scène en entendant cette simple phrase

**Arcane des éléments : Futon - Répulsion**

Regardant l'origine de cette voix, tout les personnes présentes sur le navire puent voir le nouveau parmi eux avoir une main levé en direction du ciel ! Il venait d'utiliser un pouvoir par instinct. Un pouvoir faisant référence au vent !

Luffy avait les étoiles aux yeux en voyant ce que Naruto pouvait faire quand à celui-ci regardait ses mains effaré après avoir sentit cette puissance sortir de son corps... Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour l'utiliser, et ne savait pas non plus comment le faire revenir ...

oOo

L'équipage des Mugiwaras avait réussit à fuir grâce au talent de l'imprévisibilité du capitaine qui, grâce aux arpons anciennement présents dans la coque du bateau, avait réussit à stopper les bateaux en les lançant par dessus bord sans pour autant viser ce qui avait dû subir les foudres du sabreur voulant combattre les quelques navires les poursuivants maintenant regorgeant d'arpons en son sein !

Alors que chacun s'occupait à ses occupations, une personne sortit de la cabine de Nami surprenant toute les personnes sur le navire sauf Naruto et Luffy.

" Finalement vous avez réussit à quittez l'îles, je vous félicite "

Nico Robin anciennement Miss All Sunday au service de l'organisation de Crocodile ce trouvait sur le bateau des personnes ayant défait son patron et toute son organisation ... Eétait-elle là en amie, ou ennemis ...

Zorro sortit un sabre, Nami son bâton climatique, Ussop son lance pierre avant de ... les laisser tomber à terre à cause de plusieurs mains qui c'était créées sur le corps de chaque personnes

Ils avaient eu une démonstration des pouvoirs de Nico Robin.

" Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ne pointez pas vos jouets sur moi "

" Quand es-tu monté à bord ? " Demanda Nami sur ses gardes

" Au tout début ! Monkey. , tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu as fait ! " Déclara-t-elle en le fixant

" J'ai fait quoi ?" Demanda-t-il toute en penchant sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la jeune femme

" Tu as agis d'une certaine façon envers moi, maintenant il faut assumer "

Luffy semblait réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire !

" Je comprend rien du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? "

" Ce que je veux ... me joindre à vous ! "

Flashback :

Le souterrain qui détenait en son sein le Ponéglyphe depuis de nombreux siècles en dessous de la ville d'Alabasta était entrain de s'écrouler. Ce bloc de pierre appelé Ponéglyphe, avait laissé s'échapper un homme inconnu sortit de celui-ci d'une manière très étrange comme-ci ... il était prisonnier dans celui-ci depuis sa création ... Aprioris des siècles ...

La question de savoir qui était cette inconnu à la chevelure dore sortit de sa prison allait être l'un des sujet de conversation principal ... et c'était l'une des questions qui tourné déjà dans la tête d'une jeune femme brune

En plein milieu des débrits du souterrain, un jeune homme portant une chemise rouge déchiré sur plusieurs endroits montrant de cette façon qu'il avait effectué un combat difficile et éprouvant, était étendu inconscient sur le sol après avoir battu l'un des sept corsaire réputé à travers le Monde entier pour sa puissance.

A ses côtés ce tenait un homme d'un âge avancé, un homme sage et important sur le pays d'Alabasta, le Roi de ce royaume.

Le plafond était sur le point de tomber, mais ces deux hommes ne pouvaient pas sortir de ce tunnel, l'un était trop faible et fatigué pour pouvoir marcher, encore moins pour porter ou trainer quelqu'un, l'autre était empoisonné et inconscient ne pouvant rien faire du tout ...

Cobra, le Roi d'Alabasta et le gardien du Ponéglyphe qui n'était autre que l'ancienne prison du blond, eut un sourire triste en pensant à sa fille, la princesse Vivi, qui deviendra Reine du Royaume à sa mort ou plutôt qui devrait gouverner si la rébellion a cessé ... Il ne pourra plus voir sa fille grandir dans peu de temps ... Il n'avait plus qu'à revoir sa vie dans ses derniers instants de vie...

Une fiole avec un contenu rouge roula vers lui le coupant dans ses souvenirs, relevant le visage, Cobra vit sur l'ancienne membre de Crocodile, Nico Robin, une pirate ayant une réputation peu attirant, ce tenant difficilement l'abdomen où une plait béate ne voulait pas s'arrêter de saigner ... Elle non plus nan n'aurait plus pour longtemps si elle ne recevait pas des soins au plus vite !

" Faite lui boire tout son contenu, c'est un antidote qui neutralisera le poison de Crocodile ! C'est un homme élastique, même si le tunnel s'écroule, il a une chance de s'en sortir ..."

Cobra fit tout de suite boire ce liquide à Luffy, l'homme inconscient, s'il pouvait aider l'homme qui avait sauvé son pays, alors il n'allait pas s'en empêcher !

" Tout t'haleur, vous avez dit que la stèle n'évoqué que des faits historiques ..." Admit Cobra en terminant sa tâche." Pourquoi lui avoir mentit ? On sait tout les deux que les inscriptions n'évoquent dans aucun cas des dattes mais plutôt des renseignements"

Un sourire triste apparu sur le visage du Robin, oui ! Elle avait mentit à Crocodile, à cet homme soif de pouvoir, à cet homme voulant mettre la main sur une arme légendaire et destructrice.

" Vous êtes perspicace Altesse, il semblerait que vous en savez plus que vous ne voulez le dire !"

Cobra devait bien l'avouer, Nico Robin était vraiment une femme dangereuse et extrêmement intelligente.

" Je pense qu'elle parlait de l'arme que Crocodile convoitait tant, ainsi de l'endroit où elle ce trouve ... mais aussi ... de lui !"

Le visage de Robin s'illumina signe que le sujet l'intéressait en grande partie. Voir un homme portant une tenue très étrange sortir d'un des Ponéglyphes que Robin étudiait depuis sa naissance l'avait surpris... Peut-être pourrait-il répondre à des questions primordiales pour aider la jeune brune

" Qui est-il ? "

Même si le moment n'était pas à la plaisanterie, un rire sortie de la bouche du Roi.

" Si vous avez la chance de le revoir, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander ! Ce n'est en aucun cas à moi de le faire, étant donné que je ne peux répondre à cette question ..."

Robin n'était pas convaincu de cette réponse, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le roi d'Alabasta ne voulait pas l'informer sur l'identité de cet homme.

Même sa prison de pierre était flou sur son sujet. Les inscriptions sur son insu ne donnaient que quelques détails sur des événements que des sages ont pu vivre, mais ... une phrase bien différente des autres était aussi inscrit, une phrase d'un langage beaucoup plus ancien que celui qu'elle connaissait mais pouvant être traduit au vu de sa ressemble ..

Robin pensait que cette phrase avait été rédigé bien avant la période du Siècle Oubliée ! Des siècles avant celui-ci !

Cette phrase qui la perturba comme jamais,

Pluton à le pouvoir de détruire la race humaine

Ce pouvait-il que Pluton est une conscience ? Ce pouvait-il que l'arme Antique est un pouvoir pouvant anéantir le Monde entier ? Doté d'une puissance imaginable !

" Le pays serait à sa merci si vous lui avez dit où est l'arme " Admit Cobra coupa Robin dans ses pensées.

" Les jeux de pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, et je n'avais nullement l'intention de lui donner la moindre d'information "

Cobra resta surpris quelque instant, pourquoi avait-elle rejoins l'un des pires hommes que cette terre est pu rencontrer ?

" Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça alors ? "

Cobra était au courant du statut qu'avait eu la jeune femme par les forces de la Marine ! Recherché par tout le Gouvernement Mondial depuis l'âge de 8 ans, Nico Robin était connu pour c'être allié au pire individu qui l'entraîna dans la voix de fugitif et meurtrière !

Robin le fixa quelques secondes, à quoi bon garder son but secret, elle allait mourir aujourd'hui ... Elle pouvait au moins faire un geste honorable pouvant ainsi racheter la mauvaise conduite qu'elle avait pu avoir en s'alliant avec de nouvelle crapule ...

" Les choses ne sont pas simple ... Enfaite, je suis à la recherche du Rioponéglyphes ! C'est la seul stèle à raconter la véritable histoire, la stèle à dire la vérité, c'est ce que je veux découvrir"

" La stèle qui dit la vérité ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?"

" J'abonne ..." Ce résigna la brune d'une mine dépité. "Je les cherché pendant près de 20 ans ... ma dernière chance été de le trouver ici, ma seul et unique chance ... C'est une vrai deseption ! Tout est fini, c'est bien ainsi ! Je suis fatigué de cette vie ... si fatigué ..."

Robin serra les poings, 20 ans qu'elle voguait avec des criminelles de haut rang ... 20 ans qu'elle avait tout perdu ... 20 ans qu'elle était seul... Aujourd'hui cella allez cesser ... elle ne pouvait pas continuer ... elle ne savait plus où chercher ...

" Et lui, va-t-il t'en empêcher !? Où bien, t'aider en savoir plus !?"

Son visage ce releva d'un seul coup, ce pouvez t'il que cet homme à la chevelure blonde connaisse des information sur son but ? Ce pouvez-t-il qu'il soit enfermé dans la pierre depuis cette période oublié dans l'Histoire ...

Alors qu'elle allait parlé, Robin ce sentit attraper par quelque chose ... ou plutôt quelqu'un ... Un jeune homme qui devait en ce moment entrain de dormir ... un jeune homme qui était il y a encore quelques heures son ennemis ...

" Allons, sortons ..."

Luffy avait pris Robin et le Roi Cobra sur ses épaules, près à sortir de cette prison de roche.

" Je n'ai plus envie de vivre ! Alors laisse moi ici "

Elle était résigné à mourir ! A quoi bon vivre si personne ne voulait d'elle ... si elle n'avait nulle pars où aller ..

Mais pourtant, son sauveur n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser quelqu'un mourir alors qu'il pouvait l'aider ... Sa voix sérieuse et pleine de confiance le prouvait !

" Ah oui, dit moi pourquoi je devrais t'obéir !? " Affirma-t-il en sortant du souterrain alors que celui s'effondrait

Fin du Flashback

" Tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors qu'à ce moment, j'en avais assez de vivre" Admit-elle en faisant face à tout l'équipage sur le Vogue Merry. "Voilà ce que tu as fait, je n'ai nul part où aller, personne ne m'attends ..."

Alors que de nombreuses personnes sur le navire allaient marqué leurs refus stricts et nets, leurs capitaine répondit avant eux d'une voix plate comme si, il ne ce souvenait plus qu'elle était l'une de leurs ennemis.

" D'acc !"

" LUFFY ! " Hurlèrent Ussop et Nami près à lancer leurs capitaine farfelu par dessus le bord.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sur que c'est quelqu'un de très bien "

Même si les paroles de Luffy fut confiantes et sûr de lui, Nami, Zoro, Ussop et Chopper pensaient le contraire ...

oOo

" Te défile pas ! Je veux que tu répondre sincèrement à mes questions !"

Un genre d'interrogatoire organisé par Ussop commença, celui-ci voulait avoir des réponses et savoir si oui ou non elle était digne de confiance ! Une table avait été mis en place en plein milieu du navire des chapeaux de paille, sur celle-ci ce trouvait Robin, ainsi qu'Ussop qui affirmait un visage dur et sérieux étant plus ironique qu'autre chose.

Ussop lança à un regard de reproche à Chopper et Luffy qui riait en s'amusant avec une main ! Une main provenant du fruit du démon de Robin, le Hana-Hana no Mi, le fruit de l'éclosion pouvant faire pousser n'importe qu'elle partie de son corps n'importe où dans son champs de vision.

C'était les premiers à être tombé face à la brune au reflet bleu !

Ussop pointa une lampe sur le visage de Robin dans le but, il semblerait, pour faire impression de sa supériorité sur son opposant. Une impression qu'il n'avait pas du tout ...

" Comment tu t'appelle ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse attendant des réponses pour compléter la feuille qu'il avait sous les yeux avant d'écarquiller ses yeux. Il lui demandait son nom alors qu'il ne c'était pas présenté ... quel imbécile ! "Heu ... moi c'est Ussop, enchanté !"

" Nico Robin" Admit-elle avec un sourire devant une telle personne

" Que fais-tu dans la vie ? "

"Je suis archéologue !"

" Nan, Archéologue !?" Son visage reflétait la surprise sur son visage, il n'avait encore jamais vu de personne faire ce genre de métier. Il ce souvient qu'il était en plein milieu d'un interrogatoire. " Hn ! Bien." Admit-il en reprenant ou plutôt essayant de reprendre son visage de dur ... Trop tard, sa couverture était tombé !

Alors que les questions d'Ussop continuaient, Zorro était caché derrière le mat du navire, lançant quelques regards discrets vers ce qui ce passait en lançant des " ... Pas confiance ..." à répétition

" J'ai été archéologue, c'est à ce moment que le Gouvernement Mondialc'est mis à ma traquer ! Depuis ce temps, je me cache depuis près de 20 ans ... Depuis mes 8 ans en réalité !

Ussop avait laissé à nouveau son visage de dur de côté, il était surpris ! A 8 ans, Nico Robin devait ce débrouiller seul ... elle n'avait pas dû avoir une vie facile ...

" Pour survivre et atteindre mon but, j'ai dû sans la moindre hésitation m'associer à des crapules !"

" Crocodile n'était q'un moyen d'inteindre ton but alors !" En déduit Ussop ! Elle n'était pas leurs ennemis tout compte fait !

" Ce que je voulais, c'était trouver le Rinoponéglyphes ! J'ai appris à agir avec discrétion, je suis sur que je pourrais vous être utile "

" C'est vrai !" Ne pus contredire Ussop, cette femme pouvait vraiment leurs être utiles. " Tu as l'air bien sur de toi ! C'est quoi ta spécialité ?" Demanda-t-il songeur.

Robin lui lança un regard profond avant de le faire fuir comme la peste

" Le meurtre " Répondit-elle sans aucun tact.

" LUFFY ! Résultat de l'entretien, ZERO ! Cette femme est dangereuse !" Admit-il en ce planquant derrière Zoro alors que le concerné par ses paroles ... riait encore aux éclats avec leurs amis reine.

Un violant coup de talon fit tourner la tête des trois personnes encore sainte d'esprit de voir Nami un peu plus haut les bras croisé avec un visage sévère.

" Il y a quelque temps, tu étais numéro 2 d'une organisation criminelle ... Au moindre faux pas, je ne te louperais pas soit en sur !" Déclara la rousse très sérieuse en fixant la brune

" Vraiment ! Je te prend au mot alors ! Tiens au faite, j'ai récupérer des pièces précieuses qui appartenait à Crocodile, et je peux certifier qu'il en aura plus besoin maintenant .."

A la vitesse de la lumière, Nami se retrouva au côté de Robin, des dollars dans les yeux

" Tu es ma nouvelle meilleure amis Robin" Admit Nami en prenant son péché mignon entre les mains. Une troisième personne de l'équipage venait de tombé en désarrois d'Ussop et Zorro.

" Nami c'est fait avoir ! Elle les a complètement envouté ma parole ..."

Nami était l'une des personnes des plus méfiantes ... sauf quand on a quelques Berry dans la poche ...

" C'est clair !" Admit le sabreur. " Regarde un peu sourcille en vrille comment il a fini !"

Le dit sourcille en vrille dansait au rythme de ses battement de cœur tout en déposant une boisson devant la brune avec des cœurs dans les yeux. La vue d'une simple jeune femme fit perdre les moyens de Sanji ... c'était décevant ...

" L'amour, l'amour, l'amour. Mon cœur ballote tel un tronc d'arbre brulé dans les flots ! Foudroyé par ta beauté du tonner, mon coeur est emporté comme un rondin de bois. Voilà un thé pour vous très chére "

Vraiment très décevant ...

" Merci, ces très gentil " Souria la jeune femme rendant encore plus amoureux le cuistot.

" Pas très surprenant, il est toujours comme ça. Depuis le début j'ai toujours su que ça terminera comme ça !"

Zorro avait raison, c'était toujours les plus faibles qui tombaient en premier !

" Franchement, je ne comprend pas comment on peut-être aussi bête et inconscient ... Il y a plus que nous deux pour résister et garder un oeil sur elle" Affirma le vert à Ussop qui avait ... disparu.

Le cherchant des yeux, Zorro le vit rigoler en compagnie de Chopper et Ussop ... Il était tombé du mauvais côté ...

Zorro souffla de dépit, il n'y avait plus que lui pour surveiller la nouvelle si on ne comptait pas le petit nouveau blond qui avait mystérieusement disparu de la circulation !

Il s'en fichait aussi, il ne faisait pas confiance au blond non plus, celui-ci ne lui apportait rien de bond ...

Un bon somme était requis et demander ! Celui-ci allait ce dérouler à l'avant du bateau, où il n'allait pas être dérangé par le remue ménage !

Pourtant, quand il allait fermait les yeux pour faire une bonne sieste, une personne arriva près de lui, l'empêchant de dormir par le manque de confiance sérieux qu'il avait envers cette personne ... Qui dit qu'elle ne le tuera pas lorsqu'il serait profondément endormie ou pire encore ... s'il elle buvait tout l'alccol sur le navire ...

Ne prenant aucun risque, Zorro resta éveillé quelque instant !

" Ce bateau m'a l'air plutôt agréable, est-ce que l'ambiance et toujours aussi bonne ?" Demanda la nouvelle arrivante ne connaissant pas encore tout le monde mais contente de la première impression qu'elle avait eu ...

" Ouais ... la plus part du temps ..."

Son visage fatigué ce porta de l'autre côté de la rambarde d'où il était adossé ... Il venait de retrouver la trace de Naruto. Celui-ci ce trouvait sur la proue du navire, la tête du navire, siège favori de Luffy.

Il admirait la vue toute en profitante de la légère brise qui fit volter ses cheveux couleurs or.

Zorro détourna son regard du blond pour regardait Robin, qui était perdu à la contemplation qu'offrait Naruto

Il pouvait aller faire une petite sieste près de la réserve d'alcool et avoir un œil sur celui-ci ! On est jamais trop sur !

Naruto profitait de la vue qu'on lui offrait, en aucun cas il avait eu de déception en rejoignant ses nouveaux "Nakamas", et puis, il avait réussit à utiliser un pouvoir qui lui était inconnu ... Un pouvoir qui faisait référence au vent !

Il adorait quand le vent soufflait sur son visage ! Même si il ne savait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait pu en profiter ..

" La vue est belle ?" Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Pas besoin de ce retourner, il savait à qui elle appartenait pour l'avoir déjà entendu un peu plus tôt ! Cette fille brune qui venait d'arriver dans l'équipage ! Une nouvelle Nakama ?!

" Etant donné que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un tel spectacle, je pense pouvoir dire que oui !"

La brune releva ses sourcilles, est-ce que ...

" Tu as perdu la mémoire ?" Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse et très sérieuse

Le blond aurait pu l'aider dans la réalisation de son rêve s'il ce souvenait de quelque chose ...

" Je ne me souviens que de mon nom malheureusement " Admit-il d'une voix neutre.

Naruto ce retourna du spectacle que lui offrait ce magnifique paysage pour regarda la jeune femme dans son dos.

Une jeune femme d'ôté d'une grande beauté par la nature, avec une magnifique apparence devant lui apporter un grand nombre d'homme à ses pieds. Ce qui surpris le plus Naruto, fut son regard ... un regard reflétant une si grande tristesse !

Les femmes humaines étaient vraiment d'ôté d'une grande beauté.

"Naruto !" Ce présenta le blond toute en effectuant un léger signe de tête montrant une grande connaissance au coutume

" Robin !" Ce présenta-t-elle à son tour avec un léger sourire en coin

Un simple hochement de tête lui fit comprendre que le blond n'oublierait pas son nom, avant de ce détourner et de contempler le paysage tout en effectuant de léger signe de main en forme de vague tout en jouant avec le vent !

Ce vent faisant référence au calme serein de la nature ! Ce vent utilisé par l'espèce humaine ! Ce vent nécessaire dans le Monde !

Mais pour Naruto, ce n'était pas un simple courant d'air frais ... mais un symbole important pour sa propre personne ...

~ le symbole de la liberté ~

Être libre comme l'air ... Ne plus être le captif d'une personne ... Une liberté que Naruto avait toujours voulu et qu'il pourra avoir sur ce petit Navire accueillant


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto, ou plutôt l'arme antique Pluton**

**Chapitre 7 : La découverte de l'île aux chèvres**

Le temps était parfait pour voguer sur Grand Line, cet océan constitué en deux parties !

Le Nouveau Monde, une partie que seul les plus forts et talentueux équipages pouvaient espérer voir de leurs propres yeux ou bien même conquérir avec le talant des pirates y voyageant. Cette partie n'était autre que le territoire où régnaient les 4 Grands empereurs qui ne sont autre que les 4 pirates les plus puissants au Monde.

Le Nouveau Monde était un océan remplie de danger appeler par cette réputation, _le cimetière des pirates_.

La première partie rencontré avant de pouvoir accéder à ce cimetière tant redouté par de nombreux pirates, n'était autre que le " Paradis", rencontrant un bon nombre de Pirate mais aussi de membre de la Marine, les ennemis des pirates.

Grand Line était un océan qui suivait une ligne imaginaire du Nord-Ouest au Sud-Est séparait par un vaste continent du nom de Red Line, séparant le Paradis, du Nouveau Monde.

La plupart des gens croient qu'il est impossible de quitté en toute sécurité Grand Line, aussi appelé La Route des Périls, sauf à son début et à sa fin. Pourtant, le Gouvernement Mondial, une organisation politique fondée il y a plus de 800 ans ce battant contre les pirates mais aussi les révolutionnaires, avec l'aide de la Marine qui assure la sécurité dans le Monde, a trouvé un moyen de naviguer sur Calm Belt, un ensemble de deux mers entourant la Route des Périls où ni vent et vague ne peut permettre de voguer convenablement protégeait à chaque accès grâce à des monstres marins gigantesques qui ont infesté cet endroit, mais aussi à la non présence de vent nécessaire pour la navigation.

C'est ce que Nami avait expliqué à Naruto arrivé depuis peu dans leurs équipages en même temps que Robin, appartenant ainsi à l'équipage des chapeaux de paille atteignant ainsi huit membres au total.

Au moins de ce fait, Naruto savait qui ne devait en aucun cas croiser le chemin de la Marine et encore moins du Gouvernement Mondial étant donné qu'il était maintenant un pirate !

Etant donné qu'il était arrivé dans ce Monde de mortel depuis peu, il pouvait ainsi remercier ses "nakamas" des renseignements qu'il avait eu sur le Monde.

Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage n'était à l'horizon annonçant ainsi une journée calme et tranquille pour les Mugiwaras.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur la Marine malheureusement !

De nombreux tirs venaient frôler le navire des pirates.

La Marine était heureux de leurs trouvailles, l'équipage au chapeau de paille était de plus en plus connu à travers le Monde depuis le grabuge qu'ils avaient causé à Alabasta, le Royaume du sable sous l'autorité du Roi Cobra. Ce petit équipage qui avait réussit à fausser compagnie au colonel Smoker et d'Hina la dame de fer, deux personnes reconnu au sein de la Marine pour leurs talents, leurs sens de la stratégie et leurs forces tant redouté même dans leur troupe.

C'est pourquoi l'agitation était de vigueur sur les navires des forces de la justice et pour cause, on ne tombait pas tout les jours sur un équipage ayant une prime total de 239 Millions de Berry avec seulement trois membres recherchés !

Alors que sur le Vogue Merry, l'équipage étant bien trop zen sans faire attention qu'ils avaient la Marine aux fesses ... Seul la navigatrice de cette petite troupe était alarmé !

- Hé, il faudrait faire quelque chose. Maugréa-t-elle en voyant ce que faisait ses compagnons. Ils vont nous couler !

Même en leurs disant le destin qui allait leurs arriver, aucun d'eux ne semblait perturber. Pourquoi la rousse faisait partit de ses gens imperturbables et irrécupérables ?

Ussop était sur l'une des rembarres du Vogue Merry pêchant par dessus celui-ci, au pied de cette rembarre était allongé sur le sol Luffy et Chopper, mort de faim et de soif.

Zorro nettoyait tranquillement ses sabres près à tout éventuel combat sans pensé qu'il y en avait plusieurs derrières leurs fesses ...

Robin était encore une fois allongé sur une longue chaise profitant des rayons du soleil sur sa douce peau toute en recevant les privilèges de l'amour du cuisinier lui apportant des petits plats.

Quand à Naruto, eh bien ... il faisait l'une des choses qu'il faisait le plus souvent depuis qu'il était sur le Vogue Merry. Ce positionnait sur la proue du navire toute en profitant de la brise du vent.

Il parlait très peu, encore moins que Robin, ne répondant que le strict minimum quand on lui parlait sans prendre la peine de prendre la parole. N'exprimant aucune émotion, aucune plainte, aucun sourire, aucune réaction ... C'était comme-ci, qu'il était déconnecté de la vie ! Des yeux neutres et une voie froide ne pouvaient pas mieux faire référence au blond aux yeux bleu !

L'estomac de Luffy ce fit entendre une nouvelle fois dans une grondement insuportable.

- Tu as attraper quelque chose ou pas ? Demanda-t-il avant de ce décider d'aller rechercher toute sorte de substance pouvant être mangé dans la cuisine de Sanji en cas de réponse négatif du sniper de l'équipage.

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai rien attrapé, c'est juste qu'on navigue un peu trop vite ... Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir

- Si ça continue, on va mourir de faim et de soif ...

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase, son flair de renne lui fit sentir une bonne odeur. Une très bonne odeur ! Une odeur qui n'échappa pas non plus au capitaine du navire les faisant bavés d'envie tout les deux alors que cette odeur si envoutante, si fabuleuse qui était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Robin-chwan, voilà ton thé de l'après midi avec un petit gâteau ! Affirma fière de lui Sanji dans l'espoir de faire plaisir à la belle brune et de conquérir son coeur.

- Merci, cuistot-san ! Remercia celle-ci avec un sourire ravageant le pauvre cuisinier.

Mais avant qu'il puisse servir la jeune femme, il sentait trois regards sur lui ! Trois regards n'appartenant à nulle autre qu'à trois personnes qui ce jetèrent sur lui ! Chopper, Ussop et Luffy ! Eux aussi voulaient avoir un de ces gâteaux si envoutant à ce mettre sous la dent, ou même celui que le blond tenait or de la portait des trois mangeurs sur pattes !

- Virez vos pattes de là ! Ce plaina Sanji tout en protégeant l'assiette de la gourmandise, une assiette ... vide.

Ce pouvait-il que Luffy est réussit à voler le gâteau grâce à son fruit du démon ? Si c'était le cas, même Sanji ne pouvait contredire qu'il était ingénieux dans les situation comme celle-ci !

Mais pourtant en voyant le regard que lançait le capitaine à l'assiette maintenant vide, Sanji pouvait bien voir que lui aussi été surpris de retrouver cette nouvelle trouvaille vide.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Sanji ce retourna toute en pensant à ce qui ferait au cactus sabreur si c'était lui le petit voleur.

Pourtant non ! Ce n'était pas le vert assis sur la rembarre derrière lui mais une autre personne ! Une personne à qui Sanji n'aurait jamais pensé ! Une personne dégustant tranquillement ce casse-dalle sous le regard interloqué de plusieurs personnes ! Une personne qui n'était autre que ... Naruto !

Le blond cuistot pouvait bien dire que Naruto était vraiment discret dans son genre, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver dans son dos, il ne l'avait pas sentit quand il lui avait pris la gourmandise réservé à la nouvelle membre de leurs équipe !

Naruto ne semblait pas surpris de recevoir autant de regard sur lui et continua son repas en toute tranquillité, il avait été comme attiré par l'odeur succulente qu'il pouvait sentir à ce moment là et sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait saisit cette nourriture pour la déguster tranquillement. Lui aussi avait faim et ne pouvait contredire que le manque de nourriture ce faisait ressentir !

Sanji n'allait pas demander des comptes à l'autre blond de l'équipage de mangeait le bien destiné à Robin, il avait bien vu qu'il mangeait autant que Robin et Nami c'est-à-dire très peu et qu'il ce contentait de ce repas sans en demander plus comme le ferait Luffy, le goinfre sur pattes.

- Il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les seuls à avoir faim ici ! Rigola Ussop entrainant Chopper, Luffy ainsi que Robin.

- Comment pouvez vous vous amuser dans un tel moment ? Demanda la rousse stupéfié par ses compagnons de prendre à la légère une situation comme celle-ci.

La Marine était à leurs fesses, et ses compagnons ne pensaient qu'à rires ...

La rousse ce frappa le front avec la paume de sa main ce demandant pourquoi elle était tombé sur Luffy à Orange Town alors qu'elle faussait compagnie au pirate Baggy le clown et son équipage en emportant avec elle tout les fabuleux trésor de l'homme clown.

Un discret sourire caché par sa main toujours sur son front fit son apparition sur les lèvres de la jeune femme rousse. Même si les membres du Vogue Merry ce comportait essentiellement comme des gamins, elle ce sentait bien avec eux, heureuse comme jamais ! Et puis, elle ne remerciera jamais assez son capitaine de l'avoir sauvé des mains d'Arlong, l'homme poisson, qui avait fait de la rousse sa propriété depuis sa tendre enfance.

- Nami ! Je crois qu'on va avoir un plus gros problème à régler ... Tu devrais te mettre à la bar ! Déclara le sabreur en regardant droit devant le bateau des chapeaux de paille.

Une grosse brume ce trouvait sur leurs direction ce rapprochant peu à peu d'eux à grande vitesse alors que le Vogue Merry était pris par les courants forts.

Le regard de la navigatrice ce posa quelque instant sur les récifs dissimuler par la fine brume les cachant avec du mal !

Une idée germa dans son esprit alors qu'elle ce précipitait à l'intérieur de la cabine de navigation.

" Nous pouvons peut-être utiliser cette brume à notre avantage pour les semer ! Mais les courants sont si forts par ici ... les récifs ne sont pas en notre faveur ... Mais pas avec la Marine non plus ! " Pensa Nami toute en évitant plusieurs rochés en maniant la bar à la perfection.

Le bruit du bois s'entrechoquant fit sourire la rousse ! Les bateaux de la Marine était bien trop gros pour pouvoir naviguer dans ces eaux aux pièges rocheux !

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à faire demi-tour !

Naruto ne savait pas comment, mais il pouvait distinguer une île cachait à travers la brume de plus en plus épaisse. Ce pouvait-il que ce soit un de ses pouvoir de fils d'un dieux ? Pouvait-il distinguer une chose à plusieurs lieux comme-ci elle était juste devant lui ?

- Hey les gars ! Je vois une île droit devant ! Affirma Ussop toute en pointant du doigt la zone de sable qu'il pouvait distingué vite confirmé par les autres membres pirates.

Naruto souffla de dépit ! Il semblerait qu'il n'a pas ce genre de pouvoir ... Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait qu'utiliser le vent !? Au moins, il contrôler l'élément qu'il adorait ! Celui de la liberté !

- J'espère qu'il y aura à manger ! Annonça Luffy toute en bavant pensant aux merveilles qu'il pouvait découvrir et ce rassasier.

Lui, s'il pouvait avoir le pouvoir sur la nourriture ou plutôt le fruit du démon, il en mourrait juste en l'utilisant d'extase ! Cette simple pensée provoqua un micro-sourire au blond.

XxXxX

Alors que les Mugiwaras posaient le pied sur cette île inconnu au carte maritime que posait la navigatrice de l'équipage dans sa cabine, une autre personne qui ne faisait par partie de la bande de pirate, mais qui vivait sur cette île les espionner avec méprise.

- 6 personnes et un animal ... Conclua-t-il en voyant la petite troupe descendre du navire avec hâte. Non ! 7 personnes et un animal ! Corrigea-t-il en voyant un homme blond descendre en dernier avec un posture de puissance et de forte éducation.

L'homme cachait dans les broussailles lança un regard sévère à la troupe de pirate.

- Saleté de pirates, vous n'avez aucune chance ! Attendez de voir ce que je vous réserve.

Alors que les chapeaux de paille gravissaient la seule montagne faisant toute la superficie de l'île pour être en hauteur et ainsi, avoir une meilleure vue sur l'horizon et mieux apercevoir l'étendue de l'île, une malheureuse chèvre d'une couleur blanche ce présenta à leurs rencontre avant de vite déguerpir poursuivit par 3 personnes ne lui voulant pas une longue vie ...

Luffy et Ussop avaient lancé une course poursuite derrière ce pauvre animal qui était tombé au mauvais moment et mauvais endroit, avec une longue trace de bave sur le sol qui permettait ainsi de suivre la direction qu'ils avaient pris à la trace !

Même Sanji c'était lancé derrière ce petit animal mignon dans le but de faire un somptueux repas pouvant lui faire gagner des points envers la gente féminin de l'équipage.

Une seule ressemblance ce dégageaient des trois pirates à par bien sur c'être lancé derrière le même mammifère, mais le même mot qu'ils clamait haut et fort " Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! Manger ! " alors que le reste de l'équipage ce lançait à la poursuite des trois des leurs.

Alors que tout les membres c'étaient arrêtés dans une petite plaine où la chèvre était recroquevillé le long d'un arbre tout en tremblant, Nami frappa les trois idiots qui c'était jeté dans l'inconnu sans penser au danger qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer !

Alors que Luffy allait ce jeté sur le mammifère, il ce reprit un coup sur le haut du crane de la part de la rousse toute en faisant naitre des plaintes de la victime.

- Vous avez peut-être faim, mais vous ne pouvez pas manger cette pauvre petite chèvre ! Justifia-t-elle toute armant son poing contre toute rébellion.

Plusieurs autres mammifères sorties tout juste des broussailles validant les propos menassent de la jeune femme !

Voir une trentaine de chèvres les entourer ne rassurer pas du tout Ussop et Chopper qui c'était mis derrière la personne ce trouvant le plus près d'eux, c'est-à-dire Naruto.

En tant normal, le sniper et le médecin de l'équipage ne ce seraient pas réfugier à ses côtés étant donné qu'il craignait encore le blond sans le moindre sentiments même s'il faisait partie des leurs. Un jour peut-être ils n'auront plus la moindre envers Naruto ...

Mais là, en voyant le regard sévère et colérique des trente chèvres, Ussop et Chopper ne c'était pas posé la moindre question pour être sous la protection du blond même s'il ne pourrait rien faire pour eux étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas comment invoqué et utiliser son pouvoir ...

- On dirait bien que la pauvre petite chèvre comme tu dis Nami à des amis qui viennent de nous encercler ! Conclua Zorro au piège idiot dont ils venaient de tomber avec une facilitée déconcertante.

- C'est un piège ! Elle nous a conduit droit dans un piège ! Annonça Chopper apeuré toute en poussant Naruto vers les mammifères pour que ce soit lui qui prennent les coups.

Au moins, Naruto sera mort d'une belle mort ... tué par de simple chèvre !

Il pouvait déjà imaginer le rire de son père, le Rikudô Sennin, le Dieux-démon père de tous , quand il lui aura raconté sa mort tragique après l'avoir retrouvé dans l'au-delà !

Une mort pitoyable pour lui, Pluton, l'arme antique !

Allait-il vraiment laisser de pauvre animaux le blesser ... Certainement pas ! Même si Naruto ne savait pas utiliser son ou ses pouvoirs, il utilisera ses poings pour poursuivre et réaliser la mission qui lui était destiné ! Ramener ses frères au près de son père !

Et ses "nakamas" pouvaient l'aider dans sa quête !

- Oh moins, on aura de quoi manger ces prochains jours ! Annonça Zoro faisant coulisser ses deux sabres les uns contre les autres faisant naitre un bruit d'acier qui ferait reculer un grand nombre de membre de la justice avec le sourire sadique qu'arborait le vert mais qui faisait plus avancer les mammifères à la fourrure blanche près à en découdre.

- Ne les tue pas Zorro ! Hurla le renne médecin toute en arquant les sourcilles Elles ne sont pas méchantes, je le sens !

Zorro arrêta une chèvre fonçant droit sur lui les cornes pointaient en direction de son abdomen avec la plat de sa lame toute en reculant de quelques centimètres devant la force qu'exercé l'animal

Les coups de pieds de Sanji était esquiver avec prouesse et les projectiles d'Ussop renvoyaient à coup de sabot dont une sur le visage de l'homme élastique.

Manque de bol pour Luffy, une bille de piment ne faisait pas de bien aux yeux d'une personne !

En voyant les yeux en feu qu'arboraient le capitaine du petit groupe de pirate, les chèvres avait dû bien faire et prévoir leurs coup à l'avance

- Elle a réussit à la renvoyer ... Se plaigna Ussop sous les hurlements de Luffy.

Un troupeau c'était regroupé devant Ussop et Naruto ! Mais en croisant le regard vide du blond aux yeux bleus froids, celle-ci reculèrent pas à pas ne voulant pas recevoir la colère du possesseur de ce regard alors que celui-ci ne faisait pas le moindre geste !

- Attendez ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous manger ! Je vous jure ! Pourquoi nous avoir tendu un piège ? Demanda le renne de l'équipage toute en levant les mains pour prouver ses propos.

La chèvre dont Luffy, Ussop et Sanji avaient pris en chasse sembla lui répondre en affirmant que quelqu'un leurs avait ordonné de la faire !

Alors que Chopper essayait de convaincre tout le monde d'arrêter le combat, deux chèvres plus imposantes que leurs congénères le chargea. Deux chèvres qui semblaient être les aînés du troupeau ! Préfèrent imposer la sécurité parmi leurs espèce que parlementer sur un oui ou non !

Dans un moment de colère, le rêne inoffensif de l'équipage ce transforma à un homme bestial de près de 2 mètres de haut effrayant ses mammifères herbivores et stupéfiant Naruto

Le fils du Dieu Poséidon avait entendu une discussion entre le médecin de bord et la nouvelle membre et archéologue à plein temps de l'équipage de Monkey. sur l'utilisation de _Fruit du Démon_. Des fruits ayant la capacité de donner divers aptitudes étranges à ceux qui les ont mangé ainsi que des pouvoirs farfelus et étranges comme celui de Robin de pouvoirs crée de nombreux membres de son corps ou celui de son capitaine, devenu un homme élastique.

Le point commun qu'avait ses fruits et que son mangeur ne pourrait plus jamais nager mais couler comme une enclume en perdant ses forces en contact avec ce liquide bleu.

Ils étaient en quelque sorte maudit par les mers et les océans !

Naruto se demandait si un dieu comme son père aurait pu créer ses substances aux pouvoirs impressionnants !

Au moins maintenant le blond pouvait déjà imaginer toute les choses pouvant être rencontré dans ce Monde si vaste au mystère intrigant !

Si demain il rencontrait un chat pouvant parler et voler avec un pelage bleu, Pluton ne serait pas tant que ça surpris !

Un mouvement à sa droite le fit sortir de ses réflexions, un arbre d'une grandeur convenable pour ce végétal était pris de convulsion étrange ! Les oiseaux devaient eux aussi avoir peur de la transformation de Chopper !

Mais ... ce pouvait-il que les oiseaux est des jambes ?

Nan ... Alors pourquoi Naruto en voyait-il une dépasser des feuilles de l'arbre en question ?

La réponse qu'il attendait lui vient quelques secondes après quand un homme d'un âge assez avancé tomba lourdement de cet arbre faisant tourner tout les regards dans sa direction.

- Y'a un papy tout bizarre qui est tombé de l'arbre ! Remarqua Luffy en pointant du doigt le dit "papy" qui peinait à se relever toute en ce massant le crâne suite à la chute.

- C'est l'homme qui a ordonné aux chèvres de nous attaquer, Chopper ? Questionna la navigatrice à la chevelure rousse.

- Oui, c'est lui ! Affirma-t-il en reprenant sa forme originale après avoir demander réponse aux chèvres

Le dit "Papy" semblait terrorisé dut aux promesses que pouvait accomplir le petit renne.

- Il a dû se dire que nous allions l'attaquer !

Sanji essaya de le rassurer en lui disant qui n'avait juste besoin d'eau et de nourriture et qu'il ne pourrait reprendre la mer que en ayant refait le plein de tout cela.

- Je ne fais pas confiance aux pirates ! Affirma l'homme d'une soixantaine d'année d'une voie froide et dure. Ecoutez-moi bien, il n'y a pas de trésor sur cette île ! Je suis fauché !

Nami haussa les sourcils, si le vielle homme certifier qu'il n'avait pas d'argent et pas de trésor en ces lieux ... il mentait largement ! C'était même tout le contraire !

Son détecteur à Berry était en alerte à la simple pensée de tout l'argent en la possession de l'occupant de cette île.

- Sans vouloir vous blesser, vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un de riche ! Remarqua Ussop.

- Maudit pirates ! Je n'en reste pas moins un homme ! Allez-y, vous pouvez me découper en rondelles ! Assura-t-il haut et fort montrant ainsi son courage et sa détermination... qu'il perdit vite en écoutant les prochaines propos de l'homme fumant une cigarette.

- Vraiment ? Annonça Sanji tout en ce faisant craquer les mains en avançant dangereusement vers le vieillard. Je suis cuisinier ! Les rondelles, ça me connaît !

Le grand-père paniqua à toute allure.

- Attendez ! Attendez ! Je plaisantais ! Dit-il toute mettant les mains devant lui s'avouant ainsi vaincu en suant à gros gouttes, avant de reprendre son courage à deux mains. Bande de Démons ! De brigands ! D'assassins ! Hurla-t-il en prenant la fuite avant de s'évanouir en croisant sur sa route Zorro, son regard dur, et ses sabres toujours dégainés dans une position qui ne rassura pas le moindre le pépé.

- Il c'est évanoui ... ce satané vieil homme doit avoir le coeur fragile !

Chopper, digne médecin qu'il était, ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin ! Et puis, les propos de Luffy ne le rassurait pas du tout !

Avant de ce relever d'un air paniqué !

- Oh non ! Je n'entends plus son coeur !

D'un simple mouvement, tous s'écartère de l'auteur de cet arrêt cardiaque en l'occurrence ... Zorro !

- Zorro ! Reprocha Luffy

- Oh non !

- C'est horrible ! Déclara Nami une main devant la bouche choqué par l'état du vielle homme.

- Marimo ...

Zorro ne semblait pas réaliser qu'il pouvait être la raison de la mort d'une personne en lui faisant simplement peur !

- Hé, arrêtez ! J'... J'ai ... J'ai pas ... Affirma-t-il d'un air confus voulant dire que ce n'était pas de ça faute.

L'équipage au chapeau de paille ce trouvait désormais chez le papy grâce à l'aide des chèvres qui les guida vers la maison de leurs maître et ami, pour que celui-ci puisse reprendre des forces après que Chopper est réussit à le sauver.

Ces quelques temps après être arriver dans cette petite cabane que l'homme ayant frôler la mort à ouvert les yeux en remarquant qu'il avait une nouvelle fois empêcher la mort de le prendre.

- Ah ! J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné ... Il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes avec des pirates !

Un reniflement devant lui le fit relever à toute vitesse, suivit de près par un soufflement de mépris en voyant devant lui les dit pirates qui avait presque eut sa peau !

- Tu parles, vous vous êtes évanoui tout seul ! Reprocha un homme au long nez portant une salopette marron.

- Hé papy-chèvre, ton coeur s'est arrêté parce que tu as eu peur ? Demanda un autre garçon portant un chapeau de paille et une cicatrice sous son oeil gauche ... curieusement.

Curieusement ? Le dit papy-chèvre resta sur le cul ! Un pirate qui était curieux pour autre chose que sa propre personne ... il y avait de quoi perdre ses moyens !

- On voit tout les jours des choses sur Grandes Line, comment avez-vous fait pour survivre avec un coeur si faible ? Remarqua le blond en reprenant une cigarette alors qu'il venait juste de finir la précédente.

"C'est sur que pire que des pirates, il n'y a pas !" Pensa le papy-chèvre hargneusement.

- Mais je suis soulagé, il ne vous est rien arrivé de grave. Remarqua la jolie rousse.

"Si j'avais 40 ans en moins, je tenterais le coup à coup sur !" Pensa-t-il en voyant les deux belles femmes devant lui devant être dans la tranche d'âge de 20 à 25 ans, avant de ce souvenir d'une chose qu'avait dit la jeune femme qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.

- Soulagé ? A cause de cet incident qui est entièrement de votre faute ! Argumenta-t-il en pointant du doigt les pirates devant lui alors qu'il sortait du lit pour prendre un objet sur son bureau. Je vais devoir rester au lit après avoir bravé la mort. Je ne vais plus pouvoir couper du bois ou aller puiser de l'eau. C'est un contretemps immense pour moi !

Le vieil homme laissa la tristesse envahir son visage.

Avant de prendre le boulier chinois reposant non loin de lui dans un état montrant qu'il avait déjà beaucoup servit.

- Vous allez devoir me rembourser au moins 50 Millions de berrys !

Presque tout les membres pirates avaient leurs mâchoires qui touchaient le sol face au parole de l'homme aux chèvres. Une telle somme ...

Le pire fut pour Nami, elle qui aimait plus que tout l'argent, près à vendre père et mère pour quelques berrys ne revenait pas des calculs qu'avaient fait le vieille homme. Elle qui connaissait aussi l'utilisation du boulier le prit des mains de l'homme à la grande chevelure blanche.

Ce qui eut le résultat des pleurs de celui-ci en entendant de combien la rousse voulait le priver et ainsi, mieux lui faire la peau ...

Résultat des courses, tout l'équipage réquisitionné à la tâche d'effectuer les travaux que leur donnait le maître des lieux !

Durant toute la journée, l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille avait dû couper du bois, puiser de l'eau, nettoyer et réparer la cabane du propriétaire et seul humain résident sur cette île perdu et inconnu des cartes maritimes, mais aussi masser celui-ci au grand damne de Nami qui avait eu cette tâche en voyant plusieurs fois celui-ci le reluquer et bien d'autre encore ...

Zorro avait réussit à éviter le plus gros du travail en ce perdant en allant chercher de la nourriture qui, bien évidement ... c'était perdu comme toujours sur son chemin !

Mais il avait fait une grande découverte. Un bateau pirate au plus haut de l'île. Un navire appartenant et construit par le seul homme sur cette île. Le papy aux chèvres !

Par chance, il avait réussit à retrouver les autres et les ramener au bateau.

- Il est en piteux état ! Remarqua Sanji en voyant le drapeau reposer le long du mât du bateau.

Un drapeau noir et rouge avec une tête de mort blanche avec un comme arrière plan un boulier.

L'homme aux chèvres ce méfiait peut-être des pirates, mais il semblerait qu'aux yeux de la navigatrice, qu'il devait être un pirate qui avait échoué sur l'île en question et qu'il cachait un grand trésor ici ou qu'il rêvait d'être un pirate et qu'il avait bien un trésor en ces lieux !

En l'occurrence, elle était sur à 100 % qu'il y avait un trésor ici, et elle était près à le faire avouer au papy !

Le problème qu'avait ce bateau, c'était qu'il était construit en haut d'une montagne, avec aucune zone d'accès pour que celui-ci puisse atteindre la mer sauf en ce jetant de plus de 300 mètres de haut à moins que le bateau puisse voler ce que douter beaucoup Naruto.

Le blond ce demandait si lui pouvait voler étant donné qu'il avait les pouvoirs et le sang d'un dieu !

Avant d'essayer de résoudre cette question, il devait déjà réapprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs oubliés ... ce qui voulait dire entrainement !

Alors qu'ils rentraient tous pour ce coucher à la belle étoile près de la maison de papy-chèvres, ils découvrent Chopper, alimentant le feu de camps en bois avec une mine déprimante.

Il n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour voir que ses compagnons étaient revenu, son flair compensait ses yeux !

Le vent était tombé d'un coup et aucun son a part le crépitant des flammes n'était présent

Une seule phrase et unique phrase du renne choqua une grande partie de l'équipage.

- Le vielle homme n'a plus que 3 jours à vivre ... -


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto, ou plutôt l'arme antique Pluton**

**Chapitre 8 : Alors . . . je suis réellement Pluton . . .**

D'après Chopper, médecin à plein temps de l'équipage pirate de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, l'homme aux chèvres est selon lui, atteint d'une maladie mortelle qui ne lui laissait que 3 jours maximum à vivre !

Mais pourtant, les 3 jours étaient passés et le papy était toujours en vie, souriant et profiteur !

Depuis qu'ils étaient au courant de l'état du résident de l'île, les Mugiwaras avaient décidé de s'occuper de toute les tâches que l'homme aux chèvres aurait dû faire de sa propre personne et de lui confectionner de bon moment avant que la mort ne vienne le prendre.

De bon repas succulent et de merveilleux moment de bonheur, de joie et de rire s'enchainait chaque jour !

Le bateau du veille homme qui ce trouvait en haut de la montagne l'île n'était pas construit pour prendre la mer, mais pour être un ... cercueil !

D'après Naruto, il semblerait que le "papy" était au courant de son état et qui avait déjà prévu où résiderait son corps pendant que son esprit voyagera dans l'au-delàs.

Une tombe qui n'était pas encore fini et que l'équipage des pirates aidait à terminer

Mais de nombreux jours étaient passés depuis la date prévu de la mort de l'homme à la longue chevelure blanche et grise et celui-ci était toujours en vie et en meilleure santé que la veille.

Les Mugiwaras où plutôt 4 des 6 hommes de l'équipage ... 4 des 5 hommes et du renne de l'équipage, avaient décidé de reprendre la route et de continuer leurs aventures pour ne pas s'éterniser sur l'île aux chèvres !

Un plan d'évasion était déjà en préparation de leurs part alors que Nami était en pleine partie d'échecs, que Robin nourrissait les chèvres et que Naruto était assis sur la barrière des mammifères fixant une grosse pierre d'un regard qui montrait une grande concentration alors que ses deux mains étaient dirigées vers celle-ci pomme vers le ciel espérant ... la soulever !

Mais le fragment de roche ne bougeait pas d'un pouce ce qui provoquait des soupirs d'indignations de la part du blond qui ne savait pas comment utiliser ses pouvoirs

Chose très compliqué pour quelqu'un ayant perdu la mémoire étant donné qui ne savait même pas comment puiser dans ses capacités ... et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer ...

- Ressens le en toi ! Annonça une voie douce près de lui.

D'un simple mouvement de la tête, il pu voir que c'était Robin qui venait de parler, lui donnant des conseils alors qu'elle donnait de l'herbe aux chevreaux.

Ressentir son pouvoir ...

Naruto resta septique sur ce point, comment pouvez ton ressentir son pouvoir alors qu'on ne savait pas comment l'utiliser

Sans le vouloir, Naruto haussa les sourcils ne sachant pas où voulait en venir la jeune archéologue !

- Il faut que tu réapprennes à le réutiliser ! Si ton pouvoir est de la même sorte que le notre, alors tu dois apprendre à l'utiliser ! Il ne peut pas apparaître d'un simple claquement de doigts ! Tu dois le sentir en toi pour pouvoir l'utiliser convenablement !

Son visage ce redirigea vers le morceau rocheux posé au sol, en quelque sorte, il devait le ressentir ...

Comment ressentir quelque chose alors qu'on ne sait pas où chercher et quoi trouver ?

Une main élastique attrapa la pierre en question alors que son propriétaire ce trouvait à trois mètres de celle-ci avec un grand sourire

- Tu as peut-être manger un fruit du démon ?

Robin aussi était arrivé à cette conclusion, le blond avait déjà utiliser le vent que ce soit une tornade de vent pour mettre fin à la guerre civil entre les rebelles et l'armé du Roi Cobra au Pays du sable ou bien repousser un boulet de canon avec du vent qui allait détruire le Vogue Merry.

La conclusion que le blond avait mangé un fruit du démon de type Paramecia ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait contrôler à sa guise la force de la nature du vent et avoir certain de ses propriétés spéciales trônait dans la tête de la brune.

Mais il avait fait réapparaître la pluie dans Alabasta ... Il pouvait donc contrôler le vent et l'eau !

Avait-il manger deux fruits du démon ?

Une chose impossible étant donné qu'un fruit provoquait une malédiction très dangereuse dans un Monde où l'eau avait une très grande place dans le Monde entier.

Robin ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ça ferait de consommer deux fruits du Démon !

Le simple contact avec de l'eau pourrait tuer celui qui en avait manger deux ? Un seul était déjà assez dangereux, mais deux serait de mettre déjà un pied dans la tombe !

Comment avait-il fait pour faire revenir la pluie alors ?

"Le nuage de sable ..." Pensa-t-elle

Elle ce souvenait que Crocodile avait mis en place un nuage de sable permettant ainsi d'empêcher la pluie de tomber sur Alabasta pendant trois longues années !

Pendant ces trois ans où Crocodile avait avancé dans la prise de pouvoir, Robin avait fait son possible pour que des innocents ne meurt pas. Mais l'homme de sable était quelqu'un de machiavélique qui ne voulait qu'une chose ... le pouvoir ! Et maintenant, il ne pourrait que trouver le pouvoir en prison en main au Gouvernement Mondial !

Naruto avait donc utiliser son pouvoir pour d'après elle, dissiper le nuage de sable avec son élément principal ... le vent !

- ... Non ... Je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du Démon ! Certifia le blond en fixant la pierre qui rebondissait dans la main de l'homme caoutchouc.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu n'as plus le moindre souvenir ?

" Parce que je suis le fils d'un Dieu qui a cru avoir raison d'enfermer ses enfants dans des blocs de pierre pour qu'on vive dans le Monde des Humains !"

Si Naruto disait la vérité sur qui il était, ça annoncerait rien de bon pour lui ! Peut-être pouvait-il déjà moins mentir, ça serait un pas en avant pour sa relation entre lui et ses "nakamas" !

- Parce que je sais nager !

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair, Naruto n'avait pas manger le moindre fruit du Démon.

Peut-être que Naruto était le fils d'un mangeur ou d'une mangeuse de fruit du Démon ?

De nombreuses questions qui resteront sans réponse un bout de temps pour Robin et ses nouveaux nakamas !

- Luffy ! Il faut qu'on parte d'ici avant de s'éterniser encore plus longtemps sur cette île ! Remarqua Ussop alors que les autres membres était d'accord avec lui.

Il ne devait pas oublier non plus qu'il avait des rêves à réaliser !

- Echec et mat !

L'homme aux chèvres semblait aux anges que ce soit pour avoir gagner une nouvelle fois contre la jolie rousse mais aussi du massage que lui faisait Chopper.

Nami semblait dépité d'avoir perdu, comme ci elle avait perdu quelque chose de précieux ...

- Pas besoin de faire cette tête Nami, de toute façon, nous allons reprendre la mer ! Annonça Zorro partant déjà vers le Vogue Merry ... mais dans la mauvaise direction, comme toujours ce qu'Ussop ne pu empêcher de corriger

- On ne peut pas ... Annonça la rousse le visage entre ses mains. J'ai joué tout ce qu'on possède ... le bateau y compris ... et j'ai perdu !

Remis de ses émotions, Nami décida de remettre toute les pièces de l'échiquier et de tenter de reprendre une revanche !

- Je vais le récupérer, il faut juste attendre un peu ! Certifia-t-elle confiante comme jamais.

- Echec et mat !

En seulement trois coups, toute espoir de la navigatrice fut envolé par le malade qui avait fait une bonne affaire étant donné qu'il allait pouvoir avoir de la compagnie pendant longtemps ... très lontemps

- Si vous voulez récupérer votre bateau, vous allez devoir le mériter en travaillant sur cette île !

Un simple calcul avec son boulier qui ne le séparait jamais allait lui dire combien de temps il allait ce faire dorloter.

- Il vous faudra certainement dix ans pour payer votre dette jeune gens !

Des plaintes de la part d'Ussop et Zorro ce fit entendre contre leurs navigatrice qui leurs avait tracé une vie à couper du bois et nourrir de pauvre chèvre

- Désolé ! S'excusa-t-elle. Je pensais qu'en le battant, il me dirait où ce trouve son trésor ...

L'argent ...C'est quelque chose qui tuera la tatoué un jour !

- On a qu'à le tuer et tout s'arrange ! Proposa Zorro près à plier bagage de ce lieu remplie de travail

- Tu ne peux pas ! Annonça Luffy d'une voie autoritaire. Un pari, c'est un peu comme une promesse non ?

Ussop acquiesça

- Alors je ne veux pas rompre une promesse.

Les paroles de Luffy semblèrent calmé les menaces du sabreur qui murmura un simple " C'est le capitaine qui décide "

- Luffy ... Supplia le sniper d'élite voulant quitter l'île et continuer leurs aventures

- Non, c'est non !

Naruto avait bien remarqué que quand son capitaine voulait entendre raison, il ferait tout pour !

Au moins, il aura 10 ans pour s'entrainer à retrouver ses pouvoirs de dieu et à réussir un soulever ... une simple pierre ...

- Echec et mat !

Moins de 10 ans il semblerait en entendant que cette phrase pleine de sens sortait de la bouche de ... la belle et talentueuse Robin qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et nourrissait toujours les chèvres alors qu'avec les pouvoirs de son fruit du Démon, elle avait créé une de ses mains devant l'échiquier et avait battu l'homme aux chèvres

- Je crois qu'on va pouvoir récupérer notre bateau ! En conclua-t-elle devant la mine dépité de son adversaire avec un sourire en coin

Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ce dire que cette femme était vraiment talentueuse !

- J'ai perdu ... Remarqua le vielle homme

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Onee-sama ! Hurla Nami en serrant fort l'archéologue dans ses bras sous les rires de celle-ci.

Les chapeaux de paille avait décidé de lever le camps au lever du soleil et reprendre la mer jugeant qu'ils étaient restés assez longtemps pour faire une légère pause de leurs aventures

Une dernière fête avait donc été organisé en l'honneur de leurs amitié avec le vielle homme !

Avec un Sanji aux fourneaux, un Ussop, Luffy et Chopper pour l'animation et la dégustation, et un Zorro et une Nami tenant la bouteille, l'un pour sa propre personne et l'autre pour faire avouer l'homme aux chèvres des renseignements sur son trésor en le soulant avec la grande aide du saké !

- J'ai beaucoup d'année derrière moi, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré des pirates aussi géniaux que vous ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! Avoua papy-chèvres en rigolant

- Dit papy ! C'est quoi ton trésor ? Demanda platement Luffy sous la stupéfaction de Nami qui avait déjà tout tenté pour avoir des réponses qui à même l'aider à mieux la reluquer en mettant un meilleur et plus grand décolleté.

- Mon trésor ... Commença-t-il sous la surprise de la belle rousse. Ce sont ces être qui mon accompagné depuis que je suis ici ! Mes chèvres !

On pouvait maintenant voir Luffy, Chopper , Nami et Ussop les larmes aux yeux devant une telle déclaration lâchant des " Comme c'est beau", "C'est trop mignon" et d'autres.

- Je plaisante ! Ahaha

Le vielle homme sembla être pris d'un fou rire inarrêtable ce qui provoqua une veine sur le front de la colérique rousse qui ne pouvez retenir son poing plus longtemps.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rire !

L'homme qui avait subit la colère de la démoniaque Nami prit une position plus adéquate à la situation et plus sincère pour parlementer convenablement alors qu'une bosse trônait en eau de son front.

- Je vais être franc et direct avec vous alors ! J'ai navigué sur les eaux de Grand Line parmi les plus Grand Pirates ...

- Yatta, je le savais ! Proclama Nami fière d'avoir déduit la vérité par une simple impression.

- ... et je leurs ai prêté de l'argent

- Prêter de l'argent à des Pirates ?

- Oui ... Zenny, celui qui prête de l'argent qu'ils m'appelaient ... Je n'étais pas un pirate, mais je leurs prêtais de l'argent !

Ussop ne savait pas quoi pensait, soit le vielle homme ou plutôt, Zenny, était fou pour faire confiance à des bandits ne tenant jamais leurs paroles quand le sujet de conversation parle d'argent, ou il était sûr que les chances étaient tous de son côté pour y croire et tant leurs confiances !

- Vous aviez vraiment eu confiance en prêtant de l'argent à des pirates ?

- Ah bon ... Pourquoi ?

- T'es bête ou quoi Luffy ? Tu crois vraiment que les pirates qui empruntent de l'argent le rendent ? Tu joue avec la vie, oui ! Expliqua le sniper à son capitaine qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des pirates.

- C'est vrai ! Ils essayent d'échapper à leurs dettes ! Ces satanés pirates rompaient leurs promesses aussi facilement que vous sautez un repas.

- On comprend pourquoi Luffy tiens tant que ça ses promesses alors, sautez un repas lui est impossible même à moitié mort ! Murmura assez fort Sanji pour que tout le monde l'entende alors que le concerné partie bouder dans son coin

- Si je ne m'étais pas dressé contre eux, je n'aurais jamais fait de bénéfice. Et à chaque fois, récupérer mon argent, ça voulait dire affronter ces pirates, face à face !

Ussop ne pu s'empêcher de sifflet d'admiration, soit Zenny avait été quelqu'un de super fort, soit il avait vraiment une grosse paire de couilles !

- Tu étais si fort que ça, Papy-chèvre ? Demanda Luffy

- Fierté mise à part, j'étais plutôt faible ! Annonça-t-il avec un rire triste. Mais j'avais un rêve !

Flashback :

Les pirates araignées, avaient eu besoin d'implorer Zenny le prêteur d'argent pour permettre de réparer leurs bateau endommagé par plusieurs combats grâce aux près de celui-ci. Mais comme bien d'autres pirates, ils avaient cru qu'ils pouvaient fuir leurs dettes et ainsi ne pas remboursés le vieux fou ayant confiance en des bandits cruels et virils qu'étaient les Pirates !

C'était mal connaître Zenny, connu aussi comme étant le préteur d'argent tant connu par la Piraterie, qui devait une nouvelle fois, récupérer par la force l'argent qui leurs avaient confié !

- Quoi ? Rendre l'argent ? Résuma le chef des pirates araignées aux exigences de Zenny. La rumeur est vrai alors, Zeeny le préteur d'argent ... est un vrai fou ! Rigola-t-il alors que son équipage suivait le rythmes.

- Plutôt mourir que laisser quelqu'un qui a une dette envers moi s'enfuir ! Révéla le dit "fou" en allument une allumette sous le regard surpris des pirates devant lui !

Plusieurs d'entre eux dont le capitaine regardèrent ce que tenait Zenny dans son autre main ... une mèche

Leurs regards suivies le parcours de la mèche qui était branché à ... de la dynamite ! Des dizaines et dizaines de bâton de dynamite !

Assez pour détruire leurs bateaux et envoyer tout ses occupants habiter au Royaume des Morts

- Voulez-vous mourir avec moi ?

La panique était présent chez tout les membres de ce groupe !

- Attend, Zenny ! Commença à paniquer le chef faisant ramener un sac plein d'or aux pieds du préteur d'argent qui n'y jeta même pas un coup d'oeil en le ramassant sachant déjà que la somme convenu était à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il avait déjà passé un pied par dessus la rembarre séparant le pont de la mer, le chef des pirates araignées décida de parler montrant à Zenny et à ses hommes qu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir.

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes des pirates !

Cette simple phrase avait de nombreux sous-entendu comme, particulièrement, faisait passer le message qu'ils allaient retrouver et faire la peau à la personne qui avait été destiné à cette remarque !

- Merci de me le rappeler ! Sourie-t-il en allumant la mèche toujours dans la main alors qu'il sautait sur son bateau prenant la fuite.

Il ne fallut même pas une secondes pour que tout les pirates est quitté leurs bateau alors que ce déclenchait ... un grand feu d'artifice au grand dam des pirates trempés jusqu'aux os !

Fin du Flashback :

- J'étais faible, mais j'avais un rêve qui m'aidait à me battre ! Non ... en faite, c'est pour ce rêve que je me battais ! Avoua Zenny

- Et c'était quoi, ce rêve ? Demanda le petit renne Chopper curieusement

- Depuis que je suis tout petit, je rêve d'être un pirate. Un vrai pirate, le Roi des Pirates ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à me lancer là-dedans ... Mais un de ces maudits pirates a fini par détruire mon bateau et je n'ai pu atteindre cette île de justesse. Cela fait maintenant 20 longue années ...

La tristesse était présent sur le visage de Zenny en ce souvenant de sa précédente vie, arrêté il y a 20 ans !

- Et ça vous a pris 20 ans pour construire votre tombe ?! Commenta stupéfié le coque pirate

- Au début, j'ai voulu construire mon navire près de l'eau et m'enfuir ... mais je n'arrivais pas à redescendre le bois de la montagne ! Cependant, je n'ai pas abandonné pour autant et je l'ai fait sur la montagne ! J'ai continué pour mon rêve ! Pour cette grande aventure ! Mais mon plus grand rêve m'a glissé entre les mains ... Car une fois prêt, j'étais déjà trop âgé pour m'aventurer sur Grand Line

**Au bout du compte, mon rêve n'est resté qu'un rêve !**

Il aurait bien donné toute sa richesse pour rajeunir et ainsi réaliser son rêve ... Mais c'était quelque chose d'impossible et d'imaginable !

Ses os avaient dû mal à le tenir aujourd'hui, il avait fait une croix définitif sur son rêve !

- Pourquoi as-tu abandonné papy-chèvre ? Peux importe ton âge, tu peux devenir un pirate n'importe quand ! Annonça platement Luffy

Zenny lui lançant un regard perçant essayant de découvrir si oui ou non, le capitaine des Mugiwaras lui mentait

- Hé, Luffy, arrête, il va te prendre au mot ! Murmura Ussop, pas assez bas pour ne pas que le préteur d'argent ne l'entend, à l'oreille de son capitaine essayant de le dissuader de dire des choses ainsi.

- Il suffit juste qu'il le veuille !

- Je vois ... Il n'est pas trop tard alors! Murmura-t-il pour lui même

Alors que de nombreux membres des Mugiwaras dormaient et que la pleine lune éclairait une grande partie de la nuit, Zenny, connu il y a des années comme étant Zenny le préteur d'argent, l'homme fou faisant confiance à des pirates en leurs prêtant une grande somme d'argent, ce trouvait sur son bateau à ce répéter pour lui même les paroles du capitaine des Mugiwaras, Monkey. , sur le fait qu'il pouvait encore réaliser son rêve de devenir un pirate même à son âge avancé !

- L'âge importe peu, alors ? Ce dit-il à lui même alors qu'il jouait avec sa barbe. Dire une telle chose à un vieillard pour lui miroiter un rêve ... Mon petit Chapeau de paille, tu es un sacré garnement !

- A qui le dites-vous ...

Ce retournant d'un seul mouvement, l'homme aux chèvres regarda la jeune femme brune montait sur son navire devenu son cercueil après tant d'années sur cette île, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Il y avait une femme autrefois obsédé par la mort, mais le capitaine lui a sauvé la vie sans même lui demander !

- N'est-ce pas une bonne chose qu'elle soit en vie ?

- Eh bien, je n'en suis pas convaincue ...

- Tu ne le regrettes pas ! Je le lis sur ton visage, Robin-chan, et ton avenir s'ouvre à toi !

En voyant le sourire de l'archéologue, Zenny voyait qu'il avait tapé dans le mile.

- Quant à moi ... maugréa-t-il, mes rêves resteront prisonniers ici à jamais ...

- Pourquoi ? Demanda une autre voie n'appartenant pas aux deux personnes sur le navire de Zenny.

Une personne qui était déjà là avant l'arrivée de Robin, mais aussi de Zenny !

Une personne discret et silencieuse !

Une personne qui avait réussit à s'éclipser à la fin de la petite fête quand les premiers convives somnolaient !

Une personne ce trouvant en haut du mât assis sur les rembarres du nid-de-pie surplombant de deux - trois mètres le pont du navire de l'utilisateur du boulier chinois !

Une personne qui profitait de la légère brise de cette belle nuit faisant flotté ses cheveux blond au rythme du vent !

Une personne qui venait d'atterrir près de Zenny et Robin sans le moindre bruit !

Une personne qui n'était autre que Naruto toujours dans sa tenue de noble couleur des ténèbres et de la nuit !

- Ce sont les rêves qui nous permettes d'avancer chaque jours, sans eux, nous ne pourrions même pas nous décider à vivre et à prendre les meilleurs décisions pour y parvenir ! Déclara-t-il de la même voie sans émotion mais moins froide que d'habitude.

Commençait-il à perdre ce masque de froideur en restant chaque jour avec les Chapeaux de paille ?

Robin ne savait pas quoi penser, cet homme l'intriguait au plus haut point !

Cet homme qui était sortit d'un Ponéglyphe vieux depuis des centaines d'années sans le moindre souvenir, sans la moindre vieillesse sur sa peau !

Un homme qui pourrait en savait plus sur les anciens armes que n'importe qui !

Un homme dont l'aura reflétait la confiance et la puissance à l'état pur, mais aussi la tristesse, la colère et ... la haine pur !

- As-tu un rêve, Naruto ? Demanda Robin plus curieuse que jamais surtout quand on parlait du jeune blond aux yeux océans

Ses yeux océans croisèrent les yeux bleus de la brune

- ... Ce n'est pas un rêve ... Plutôt un but !

Une légère tristesse apparu dans ses yeux alors qu'il n'avait pas quitté Robin des yeux.

Une dizaine de seconde passa alors que la curiosité de Robin était au plus haut !

Est-ce à cause de son but que Naruto s'était retrouvé enfermé dans un ponéglyphe ?

Ce pouvait-il que le blond soit un genre de messager venant du "Siècle Oublié" pour avoir été scellé dans cette roche créé pendant cette période de l'histoire ?

Son but était-il de retrouver les 3 armes antiques ?

Des questions que la brune ce posait depuis qu'elle avait vu Naruto, sortir de sa prison à Alabasta !

Le blond repris la parole alors qu'elle allait lui demander de développer le but qu'il le pousse à vivre

- Je souhaite retrouver ma famille ! C'est la seule chose qui me permet de mettre un pied devant l'autre !

" Est-ce que ... "

- Tu as retr...

- Non ! Je n'ai pas retrouvé la mémoire ! Déclara-t-il toute en ce positionnant face à l'horizon. Mais je sais que ma famille est _dans ce vaste monde_ !

Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de l'arme Antique, un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Robin !

Naruto arqua les sourcils, quelque chose allait se passer, il le sentait, alors qu'il regardait vers l'endroit où leurs bateau, le Vogue Merry, était amarré.

Son regard n'échappa à Robin qui ce demandait ce qui avait bien pu faire retirer ce visage avec une légère touche de bonheur pour un autre où ce reflétait surprise et confusion !

- Plusieurs personnes viennent d'arriver sur l'île !

Pendant la fuite des Mugiwaras grâce à de nombreux récifs et torrents qui les avaient empêcher d'avancer alors qu'ils les prenaient en chasse, la Marine avait aperçu une île à travers un épais brouillard !

Ce n'est qu'après avoir reçu les ordres de leurs supérieurs que la Marine a suivi la trace des pirates avec un unique ordre ...

Eliminer Chapeau de Paille !

Un ordre qui surpris une grande majorité des membres de la Justice ne sachant pourquoi Luffy au Chapeau de Paille avait obtenu une prime de 100 Millions de Berry après le grabuge qu'il avait lui et son équipage à Alabasta !

Des rumeurs dans leurs rangs annonçaient que c'était Monkey. qui avait battu le Grand Corsaire Crocodile ! Une rumeur démentie par le Gouvernement Mondial

Cela ne posait pas de problème au capitaine de la flotte, un pirate de moins dans le Monde n'allait pas l'empêcher de dormir

Mais l'île en question lui rappeler une vielle histoire vieille de plus de 20 ans, passé non loin de cet endroit ... La disparition de Zenny le préteur d'argent et son énorme trésor !

Alors que le capitaine et quelques uns de ces membres accostaient sur l'île où était amarré le bateau des Mugiwaras non loin, 6 personnes arrivèrent à leurs rencontrent !

6 personnes qui n'était pas inconnu de leurs rapports !

Etant les seuls qui faisait partit de cet équipage pirate d'après leurs dernières informations datant de plusieurs mois !

6 personnes dont deux membres avaient une prime sur leurs têtes !

Monkey. et Roronoa Zorro, 100 Millions et 60 Millions de Berry

6 personnes dangereuses mais ne nécessitant pas qu'ils lancent l'attaque en premier ne sachant pas encore si le grand Zenny était ici !

Ils œuvrait peut-être pour une soit disant "Justice", ils ne diront pas non à un petit trésor !

- Bien le bonjour, Messieurs les pirates ! Commença le membre le plus placé de la marine en mettant les mains derrière son dos signe de décontraction montrant ainsi qu'il n'allait pas lancer d'assaut. Je suis le Sergent Minchi de la Marine, ravi de vous rencontrer !

- Ravi ? Ce méfia Nami sur ses gardes

Ses yeux plissés caché par une grande partie grâce à sa visière de sa casquette de la Marine contenant ses cheveux roux assez long, ce posèrent sur la rousse avec un sourire dérangé.

- Oui ... Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'autre jour, si j'avais su qu'il s'agissait de vous, je n'aurais pas essayé de vous capturer. Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

- C'est un peu louche venant de votre part ... La Marine est supposée pourchasser les pirates ! Affirma Sanji ne comprenant pas le manège du sergent

- ça à l'air trop beau pour être vrai ...

Zorro plaça ses sabres dans une meilleure position, qui permettra de mieux les dégainer sans être gêner. Il était même près à mettre sa main à couper qui allait sans servir d'ici peux !

Un mouvement qui n'échappait pas au sergent qui devait défaire l'atmosphère lourd présent autour d'eux.

Il plaça ses deux mains devant lui en les secouant dans tout les sens pour montrer qui c'était mal fait comprendre alors que les deux soldats derrière lui avait déjà préparer leurs doigts sur la gâchette de leurs fusils qui était encore placer la long de leurs torses.

- Je vous en pris, ne vous énervez pas ! C'est bien vous qui avez battu Crocodile à Alabasta, non ?

Minchi connaissait déjà la réponse étant un membre haut gradé, il pouvait avoir de nombreux informations caché au reste du Monde. Mais il devait gagner du temps s'il voulait que la mission soit un franc succès, le temps que les autres membres de son unités est pris place !

Le regard sévère de Zorro et Luffy lui donna des frissons alors qu'il priait déjà pour être loin de ses pirates ... Jamais il avait tant perdu ses moyens en face d'hors-la-loi ...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me frotter à des pirates tels que vous ! Si je voulais vraiment me battre, j'aurais fait venir plus d'un navire ! Affirma-t-il toute en essuyant la sueur présent en grande quantité sur son visage

Ussop ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant qu'un haut gradé avait peur d'eux alors que normalement, c'était eux, les pirates qui prenaient la fuite en présence des membres de la Marine !

- Et à supposer que nous nous battions à mort, nous n'en tirerions aucun profil !

- Que faites-vous ici alors ? Demanda le jeune fumeur blond

- Nous sommes simplement venus explorer cette île bien évidemment, elle n'est sur aucune de nos cartes, c'est un tout nouvel endroit pour nous refermant de nombreux secrets !

- Comment ça "explorer" ? Il n'y a qu'un vieil homme et quelques chèvres sur cette île ! Annonça Luffy les sourcils froncés

- Où est-il passé au faite ? Murmura Ussop à ses compagnons

- Je vois ! Souria sournoisement Minchi ayant eu juste sur la présence du préteur d'argent. Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas saluer Zenny comme il se doit ?

Nami ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils, comment la Marine savait ?

- Quand nos recherches seront terminées, nous rentrerons à la base, et un petit conseil ! Vous feriez mieux de déguerpir le plus vite possible. Car le Quartier Général de la Marine vous veut tous morts !

- Mieux vos ne pas trainer ici alors ! Emis le snipeur pirate alors qu'il partait en direction de la maison de l'homme aux chèvres. Je vais chercher nos dernières affaires et prévenir les autres !

" Les autres ?" Pensa le sergent de la Marine alarmer. " Ce peut-il que l'homme au long nez parle de Zenny et ses chèvres ? Ou les Mugiwaras ont recruté un ou plusieurs membres depuis Alabasta ... J'espère de tout cœur que c'est les chèvres ! "

Le haut placé de la Marine ne savait pas à quels point il devait prier pour espérer que les deux nouveaux membres des Chapeaux de Paille, Nico Robin, recherché depuis ses huit ans pour être la seule personne en vie à pouvoir déchiffrer les Ponéglyphes et découvrir l'Histoire Oublié ayant une prime de 79 Millions de Berry en tant que première mise à prix ce qui est très rare dans la piraterie d'atteindre cette somme sauf quand le Gouvernement Mondial voit un réel dangereux !

Et Naruto Kurama, le second nouveau membre, inconnu de tous et grand amnésique pour tous, mais étant en réalité une arme destructive et fils d'un Dieu aux pouvoirs inimaginables dont il en avait hérité un grand nombre !

Il fallait vraiment qu'il ce passe quelque chose de vraiment étrange pour que ces deux membres soient transformés en mammifère ...

Ces deux membres ce trouvaient en compagnie de Zenny, recherché lui aussi par la Marine mais pour son trésor, en haut de la montagne où siégeait le navire de l'utilisateur du boulier ayant une vue d'ensemble sur la plage, mais aussi sur l'étendue de Mer devant eux.

Zenny, grâce à sa longue vue, regardait l'échange de mot de toute les personnes sur la plage que ce soit pirates et Marines, et faisait un résumé des différentes émotions qui pouvait apercevoir à Robin.

- Au vu de la réaction de surprise qu'a eu Nami lors du départ d'Ussop, il semblerait qu'elle n'a pas aimé que son amoureux la laisse en plan ! Résuma l'homme de soixante ans toujours en regardant à travers sa longue vue.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de Robin en imaginant la rousse et le brun au long nez en couple, un rire qui fit sourire le blond fixant l'horizon avec intérêt.

- Je ne pense pas que notre navigatrice soit amoureux de notre sniper ! Je ne suis même pas sur si il y a quelqu'un sur notre bateau qui lui plaît ! Affirma-t-elle en lançant de discret coup d'œil au blond.

Voir son visage si concentré la surpris et l'emprisonna dans cette vision.

La forme de sa bouche l'envoutait !

Ses six moustaches lui donnant un air sauvage lui donna de drôle de sensation en bas du ventre !

Sa longue chevelure blonde lui donnait un élan de lumière dans ses plus tristes journée !

Ses yeux bleus lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit pour se perdre dans cet océan !

Sa peau bronzé lui disait d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau !

Robin secoua la tête de gauche à droite chassant tout ses pensées. Elle ne devait pas perdre ses moyens ... sauf que le blond lui faisait éprouver des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, jamais ressentit ... Ce pouvait-il que ce soit à cause d'avoir un lien avec son but ?

Les yeux de Naruto ce plissaire ne sachant pas s'il hallucinait ! Il voyait bien le bateau qui avait jeté l'ancre près de la plage, mais ... il pouvait en distinguer d'autre en travers la brume épaisse.

Une dizaine de bateaux étaient dissimulés attendant pour mieux pouvoir intercepter le groupe de pirate aux Chapeaux de paille !

- Il y a d'autres bateaux cachés dans le brouillard droit devant nous ... La Marine nous tend un piège ! Affirma-t-il d'une voie froide stupéfiant Robin plus sur la découverte des bateaux que la froideur de sa voie.

Même en ce concentrant sur le point que le blond lui avait montré droit devant eux qui semblait être l'endroit où il y avait le plus de navire de guerre, Robin n'arrivait que distinguer de vague couleur sombre dans ce brouillard gris blanc.

- Il faut qu'on aille prévenir les autres Naruto !

Un hochement de tête lui approuva ses propos. Alors que les deux pirates commençaient à s'élancer sur le chemin forestier menant vers la plage, Zenny leurs barra la route les bras écartaient de chaque côtés de son corps les empêchant de passer !

- Le temps que vous redescendez toute la montagne, une dizaine de minutes auront passé. Assez pour que la Marine lance l'assaut ... Annonça-t-il avec un large sourire ayant déjà trouver un moyen pour être en bas en seulement quelques minutes sans taper un sprint éprouvant pour un vieille homme comme lui. Laissez moi faire, je m'occupe de tout !

XxXxX

- Alors on s'en va, Luffy ? Demanda Sanji alors qu'Ussop venait de disparaître de son champs de vision.

Si la Marine n'allait pas les attaquer, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici étant donné que l'homme aux chèvres respirait encore et allait beaucoup mieux !

- Il fait un temps magnifique au-delà de cette brume ! Affirma le sergent à la chevelure roux en montrant la zone dont il parlait d'un simple mouvement de la mer. Nous ne vous poursuivrons pas, vous pouvez y aller !

Le faux sourire du membre de la Marine ne plaisait pas du tout à Sanji qui préféra faire comme-ci de rien n'était en tirant la dernière latte sur son tube mortelle sans détourner le regard de tout les faits et gestes de ce Minchi.

- Je partirais quand ça me chante ! Articula Luffy d'une voie froide faisant reculer Minchi le plus loin possible de lui qui avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau, pouvant ainsi, plus vite s'enfuir et atteindre son navire avec facilité. Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres !

Si j'étais de la Marine, j'attaquerais même s'il me restait qu'un seul navire !

- Et ce n'est pas tout, comment savez-vous que le vieil homme s'appelle Zenny ? Nous n'avons jamais prononcé son nom ! Dévoila Nami munit d'un sourire en coin face à la boulette du membre de la Justice.

Une grosse erreur de débutant !

- Eh bien ...

Sanji ne pouvait louper les grosses gouttes de sueur dégouliner du visage du rouquin. Au moins, il voyait qu'il avait fait une boulette !

- Je ne sais pas de quel genre d'exploration il s'agit, mais il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans. Vous cherchez peut-être le trésor du vieil homme ? Je me trompe ?

Devant le manque de réponse de son opposant, Sanji voyait bien qu'il avait eu juste.

- On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Termina-t-il divulguant son point de vue aux autres.

" Alors ils étaient déjà au courant ... Pour Zenny ... sa montagne d'argent ... et son commerce avec les pirates !" Pensa avec crainte le membre des forces militaire.

- Oui ! Hurla à plein poumon Nami fière d'elle. Je savais que ce vieillard était plein aux as !

La fan des mandarines et de l'argent effectua une dance ridicule sous le rire silencieux de Chopper et Luffy qui, ne voulait pas recevoir les foudres de la démone rousse.

Chopper, grâce à son odora développé par sa nature de renne, sentait quelque chose de pas très net dans l'air. Une odeur de ... poudre à canon !

- ça viens des canons du navire ? Demanda Zorro après que Chopper est annoncé sa découverte.

Si les soldats de la Marine pointaient leurs canons sur eux, il n'avait qu'à les découper point final !

- Il n'y a pas qu'un seul navire ! Avoua le renne paniqué. ça vient de plus de canons que je ne peux en compter ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Commenta Nami essayant de mieux distinguer ce qu'elle voyait.

Grâce au vent, la brume ce dispersa laissant voir ... une flotte entière de Navire de la Marine ! Une dizaine au total !

- Si nous aurions repris la route, nous aurions été attaqués par ces navires de guerre ! Remarqua Sanji d'un ton menaçant

Le bruit de métal sortant de son fourreau résonna

- Je m'en fou de savoir combien il y en a ! On fonce dans le tas ! Divulgua Zorro faisant de léger mouvement dans l'air avec ses deux sabres

- Attendez ! Commenta une voie derrière le dos des pirates.

Robin ?

Non, une voie masculin !

Zenny ?

Non, la voie d'un homme plus jeune !

Naruto ?

Non, une voie non froide et avec des émotions !

Un soldat de la marine accompagné par trois autres de ses frères d'armes ce trouvaient dans leurs dos.

Les trois derniers membres des forces militaires avaient leurs fusils pointaient sur les cinq pirates devant eux. D'habitude, cette situation ne les gênait pas étant donné qu'ils c'étaient déjà sortis de situation bien plus compliquées et bien plus dangereuses !

Mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose ...

Ussop était tenu par le premier soldat semblant être le plus haut gradé par rapport aux trois autres, le sabre sur la gorge !

- Lu ... Lu ... Lu ... Luffy ! Emit Ussop en pleurs.

- Ussop !

- Calmez-vous ! Un faux pas, et il passe ! Annonça le soldat en appuyant un peu plus sur la gorge de sa victime faisant stopper l'envie de son capitaine de le secourir

- Merde ... ils avaient déjà des hommes sur l'île ... Marmonna pour lui même Zorro

- Bien joué, Caporal ! Félicita le sergent

- Lâchez vos armes sinon ...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour appliquer plus la lame sur la gorge du sniper faisant apparaître quelques gouttes de sang.

Sans la moindre plainte, Zorro laissa tomber ses deux sabres sur le sol faisant augmenter les larmes d'Ussop qui s'avait bien que c'était à cause de son incompétence qu'ils étaient dans cette situation ...

- Echappez-vous les gars ! Ils ont l'intention de nous tuer de toute façon, sauver vos vies et laissez moi ici ...

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! Ordonna le caporal

- Le capitaine n'est même pas encore arrivé et on a déjà terminé ! Souria le sergent à pleine dent. Messieurs, je vous laisse le plaisir d'effectuer l'ordre qu'on nous a donné ! Indiqua-t-il alors que les trois autres soldats étaient près à tirer.

- Les balles non aucun effet sur moi ! Informa Luffy.

Au moins, son pouvoir lui apportait une résistance contre les armes à feu !

- Mais sur nous oui ! Rappela Nami à son capitaine d'un ton mi reproche, mi colère sous le rire du sergent en voyant des adversaires aussi ... pathétique !

Dommage que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour ses partenaires ...

- Je vais avoir la tête de Zenny ainsi que les vôtres ! Il est tant pour vous de mourir ! Affirma le sergent d'un rire machiavélique.

Nami et Choper fermèrent les yeux ne voulant pas voir la mort venir les chercher alors que les trois autres, c'était tout le contraire et aucune réaction et émotion était présent sur leurs visages ce qui surpris le plus les membres de la Marine alors que les trois tireurs allait atteindre le bout de la queue de détente de leurs fusils annonçant le départ des coups de feu.

Un bruit au loin perturba leurs tranquillités ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire un tel bouquant sur une île déserte où un seul homme vivait ?

Des animaux ?

Trop bruyant à moins que ce soit le débarquement d'un troupeau d'éléphants ... Même là, ce n'était pas sur qu'il atteigne cette nuisance sonore ...

C'était comme ci, quelque chose de géant arrivait dans leurs direction !

Quelque chose qui déracinait tout sur son passage !

Les yeux écarquillés, Minchi ne pouvait pas de s'empêcher de ce dire que ses pirates étaient vraiment fous ... Descendre de l'île avec un bateau pirate, c'était du jamais vu pendant toute sa carrière chez la Marine !

Le bateau pirate de Zenny dissipait toute les membres militaires sur la plage de l'île alors que les autres pirates le regardaient passer des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il s'arrêtait près du vaisseau des membres de loi.

C'était sur, le vieil homme allait faire de nombreuse chose sur les mer !

- Hey, Hey ! Doucement ! C'est dans des remues ménages comme celui-ci que son cœur peut lâcher ! Intervient Zorro faisant reprendre à tous que le vieil homme était toujours malade ce qui fit angoisser une personne plus que les autres ... son médecin !

- Grand-père ! Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il depuis la rive de pouvant nager jusqu'à sa tombe-bateau.

Une agitation aussi intense n'était pas bon pour son cœur, et ne pas entendre lui répondre inquiétait vraiment le médecin pirate

Zenny ne refaisait pas une crise cardiaque ou autre, il regardait l'horizon et voyait qu'il était belle et bien sur la mer

- J'ai finalement pris la Mer ... Je suis vraiment devenu un pirate !

Il regarda son équipage qui allait l'accompagner pendant encore un bon moment ... ces amis les chèvres. Ils étaient fin près à prendre la mer maintenant !

- Ce n'est plus mon cercueil désormais ! C'est un véritable bateau pirate, le Zenny ! Argumenta l'homme aux chèvres avec un immense sourire

- Fonce Papy ! Hurla à plein poumon le capitaine

- Ne l'encourage pas toi ! Le frappa le cuistot blond

- Il est malade ! Rappela Chopper

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Zenny ? Demanda la sergent de la Marine surpris par ces propos sur le pont de son bateau. Ton travail est bien de prêter l'argent des pirates n'est-ce pas !?

- J'ai arrêté de prêter de l'argent aux pirates il y a bien longtemps déjà, maintenant je suis Zenny le Pirate ! Rigola-t-il

- Attention Grand-père, ils veulent votre trésor !

- Oh ? Commença Zenny faisant semblant d'être surpris des mauvaises tendances de ce groupe d'homme. Alors en plus de capturer les pirates, la Marine se lance dans la chasse aux trésors ? Quelle bande de bandits !

Les sourcils de Minchi fut pris d'un soudain tic alors que sa mâchoire ce contractait à cette appellation.

- Nami , prépare le bateau ! Suggéra Zorro sentant que le combat allait débuter et qu'ils allaient devoir aider le nouveau pirate ayant rejoint les mers depuis quelques minutes.

- Entendu ! Suivez-moi vous ! Annonça-t-elle en regard les personnes concernaient alors qu'elle partait vers le Vogue Merry.

- Enfoiré, je t'interdis de donner des ordres à ma Nami-chérie ! Ragea Sanji face au comportement de son rival sabreur, toute en partant en compagnie de Chopper et Ussop aider leurs navigatrice sous l'oeil suspect d'un des hommes, le caporal, restait assis sur la plage depuis l'arrivée du Zenny !

- Sergent Minchi ! Les pirates préparent un mauvais coup ! Demandez des renforts au capitaine Moore ! Conseilla le caporal à son sergent faisant ainsi surgir toute la flotte caché dans l'épais brouillard

- La ferme ! Hurla celui-ci en sortant un pistolet de sa ceinture et de faire feu avec.

La balle ce figea à moins d'une vingtaine de centimètres des parties intimes du caporal qui trembla comme une feuille.

Zorro ne savait pas si Minchi avait fait exprès de louper sa cible ou non, mais dans le deuxième cas, ça le rassurai un peu ... il pouvais avoir une chance même mini de s'en sortir si ses hommes étaient aussi bon que lui !

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que tu auras ta part du butin ? Si le capitaine vient fourrer son nez là-dedans, s'en est fini du magot ... et on continuera à avoir notre petit salaire de misère sans un centime de plus ...

Luffy ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard confus au sergent face au propos de celui-ci

- Voyons voir ... Commença Zenny en sortant son abaque, aussi appeler boulier de sa ceinture, pour compter ce que devra gagner l'élaborateur de ce plan pour récupérer le trésor de l'ancien prêteur d'argent. Donc, pour une mission secrète et être prêt à tuer un subordonné ... Vous devrez gagner beaucoup d'argent pour couvrir tout ça, Monsieur le sergent !

- Espèce de vieux crouton !

Minchi ne savait pas ce qui l'énervé le plus chez ce vieil homme !

Le fait que ce soit un pirate avec une arrogance pour sa personne incroyable peut-être ... Mais sachant qu'il était un malfrat depuis peu, le sergent ne préféra même pas imaginer ce que ça sera dans plusieurs années ...

Peut-être pour le défier de venir chercher son trésor et ainsi couvrir les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre ... Oui, fort possible !

Ou bien, pour ce sourire que Minchi voudrait bien faire ravaler au vieux débris. Ce sourire de défit et d'arrogance extrême comme ci, ce pirate ce foutait de lui, un membre haut placer de la Marine.

Les trois mélangés donnaient une folle envie au sergent de le frapper !

- Je te jure que tu ne vas pas t'en tirer vivant ! Annonça le roux dont les phalanges commençaient à blanchir à vu d'oeil à force de serrer les poings aussi fort.

- Ca suffit gamin ! Cria le pirate faisant reculer le membre de la justice de quelques pas alors que seulement quatre ou cinq mètres de mer séparait leurs deux navires. Tu as bien du cran de vouloir voler un pirate, viens le prendre si tu l'oses !

Minchi pouvait noter que son rire l'enervait aussi !

- Bien dit, Grand-père ! Brailla l'homme au chapeau de paille en lançant ses mains élastiques en direction du bateau de Zenny.

Une décision de Luffy qui annoncé rien de bien à Zorro sachant déjà que son capitaine allait faire une ânerie monumentale le connaissant si bien !

- Montre lui comment ce battent les pirates ! Annonça Luffy qui d'un simple balancement des bras de gauche à droite, lança le Zenny sur le navire de la Marine qui ce percutèrent alors que tout leurs membres s'écroulaient face au choc

- Crétin ! Le frappa son premier nakama et seul autre Mugiwara présent sur la plage de l'île avec son capitaine

Zenny avait dû mal à reprendre ses esprits face à une telle agitation ... Si Luffy l'avait prévenu avant, il aurait bien pu se tenir à l'une des rembarre de son navire pour ne pas être obligé de venir embrasser le sol !

Mais tout de même, il se demandait bien à quoi ça à servit de lancer son navire pas encore fini sur un plus gros de la Marine ...

- Si tu es un pirate, commença le sergent peignant à ce relever, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que la Marine te tue !

- Il a des armes à bord, le grand père ? Demanda Zorro les bras croisés suivant l'échange sans y perdre une miette. Seul le regard confus de Luffy lui répondit !

- Je me moque que vous soyez de la Marine ! Je vais vous faire goûter à mon abaque gamin ! En Avant, l'équipage de Zenny ! S'écria-t-il alors que ses chèvres se ruèrent sur le navire du sergent Minchi

- Une abaque ... commenta Zorro les yeux dans les vagues

- Et des chèvres ... Termina Luffy lui aussi dans le même état. Mais ça craint ! Écarquilla-t-il voyant qu'il avait mis dans de beau drap l'homme aux chèvres.

Luffy réutilisa son pouvoir pas pour rejeter le Zenny sur le vaisseau militaire, mais pour y aller lui même ! Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du navire du sergent, celui-ci, qui avait vu les actions de Luffy, décrocha ses mains tenant la prout de son bateau ce qui valut un plongeon du mangeur de fruit du démon !

Conclusion, un homme à la mer au grand dam de Zorro qui devait partir à la pêche au capitaine maintenant !

Si Luffy avait attendu quelques minutes, voir même quelques secondes, il aurait bien vu que les chèvres ne ce contente pas de manger ou dormir comme ils faisaient quand lui et son équipage avait eu la tâche de s'occuper d'eux ! Ces mammifères qui faisaient maintenant tourner en bourrique les soldats qui ne savaient pas quoi faire dans cette situation !

C'est sur que voir une cinquantaine de chèvre sur un bateau n'avait rien d'ordinaire !

Les voir éviter les balles non plus !

Et de les voir tout ravager sur le passage en ayant été mis en colère encore moins !

- Une fois que mes amies sont en colère, il n'y a plus moyen de les arrêter ahaha ! Rigola à plein poumon Zenny qui pris vite fin alors qu'il mettait une main sur sa poitrine en essayant de ce soutenir le long de la rembarre du navire de Minchi qui n'avait pas louper un morceau de l'état actuel du pirate.

- Mais où est passé toute ta fougue, Zenny le Pirate ! Ce moqua le sergent à la chevelure rousse d'un rire narquois. On ce sent un peu essoufflé ?!

" Essaye ... d'avoir des problèmes ... au cœur gamin, ... et tu verras par ... toi même ... si tu es ... essoufflé" Pensa l'utilisateur de l'abaque en lançant un regard de mépris à son opposant alors qu'il peinait à reprendre son souffle

Un coup de pied sévère lui ôta son regard plein de reproche qu'il lançait au membre des forces de la Marine et le fit passer par dessus bord pour atterrir sévèrement sur son propre bateau !

Son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir ...

Sa mâchoire qui avait pris le coup de pied puissant aussi ...

Mais son dos encore plus ...

- Nous allons devoir en finir très vite ! Affirma le sergent en ce plaçant près du vieil homme rampant sur son propre bateau pour sa propre personne.

Il devait finir sa petite affaire au plus vite avant que son capitaine, le capitaine Moore, ne ce rend compte de quelque chose !

Tuer Chapeau de Paille était le seul ordre reçu par le Gouvernement Mondial !

Prendre le trésor de l'ancien prêteur d'argent était le sien à lui, le Grand Sergent Minchi ! Une bonne préretraite s'annonçait pour toute ses années passées aux seins de l'Organisation militaire combattant les pirates.

Mais pour ça, Minchi devait mettre la main sur la pactole ... Quoi qu'il en coûte !

Il écrasa le visage du pirate avec son pied lui montrant bien qu'il était sous son joug !

- Où est ton trésor, Zenny le pirate ?

XxXxX

Avait-il déjà eu aussi mal au crâne ?

Si c'était le cas, il ne sent rappelait pas !

C'était comme ci demander à un chien si son os avait un gout extraordinaire, impossible de connaître la réponse ...

Lui parce qu'il était amnésique, le chien ... parce qu'il ne savait pas parler tout simplement

Mais lui, Naruto Kurama, pouvait un jour ce souvenir de sa précédente vie de Dieu-Démon dans le Monde des Humains il y a plus de 3 siècles, alors que le chien, lui ne pourrait probablement jamais parler !

Le choc à la tête le fit obliger de plisser les yeux sous la douleur alors que son regard jetait des coups d'oeil à l'endroit où il ce trouvait en ce moment alors qu'il était toujours assis, le dos le long du mur, alors que sa tête où ce trouvait sa main était soutenu grâce au mur à sa droite.

Naruto était dans le coin d'une pièce n'ayant qu'une sortie. Pas de fenêtre, une seule porte et illuminé seulement par une simple ampoule au plafond. Tout ce qu'il y a de basique ...

Une simple cabine en bois qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle mais sur ce point, Naruto ne pouvait pas trop ce vanter dans avoir vu plusieurs sur plusieurs bateaux étant donné que, d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait, c'est-à-dire ce obtenu dans ce Monde de Piraterie, il n'avait vu que deux bateaux ! Celui de l'équipage qu'il avait rejoint, les Chapeaux de Paille sous le commandement du capitaine Mokey. . Mais aussi celui de l'homme résident sur l'île aux chèvres, devenu pirate depuis peu, Zenny.

Zenny ...

Naruto ne savait pas si c'était le choc ou non, mais il avait dû mal à ce remettre du choc !

Le choc ?

Il plissa le front essayant de ce souvenir comment il avait pu ce retrouver dans cette situation.

Zenny avait eu une idée pour retourner au plus vite sur la plage et ainsi donner un coup de main à leurs nakamas pris au main des soldats de la Marine ! D'après lui, sa solution était incontestablement la meilleure et la plus rapide ! Mais le vieil homme n'avait pas pu leurs dire s'ils seraient encore en un seul morceau pour n'avoir jamais essayer ce moyen ...

" C'est mon bateau, le Zenny qui va nous y emmener !" Avait-il affirmé avec un grand sourire

Vous me direz que faire le voyage dans un bateau n'a rien de compliqué, que c'était banal !

Mais être sur un bateau qui descend une montagne en ce créant un passage entre la végétation toute en glissant n'a rien de convenable ... surtout pour leurs dos ...

Etre caché dans la cabine du Zenny avait été l'idée du capitaine du navire qui, de cette façon, voulait créer l'effet de surprise envers le Sergent de la Marine et ses hommes.

Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de traiter ce vieil homme de fou ...

Mais le plus fou, devait être son propre capitaine qui, après avoir hurler au papy-chèvre de montrer comment ce battent les pirates, avait lancé le Zenny sur le navire de ce Minchi ...

La force que Luffy avait dû utilisé dans ce mouvement et en ce petit laps de temps était démesuré face à la violence du choc !

Mais maintenant, Naruto ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il était dans cette cabine nullement décoré.

Avait-il perdu conscience en ce cognant si violement la tête le long de cette surface en bois ?

Si oui, depuis combien de temps ?

Quelques secondes ... Quelques minutes ... Plusieurs jours ... ?

Impossible à dire !

Les bruits de sabot sur le plancher en bois d'un navire non loin de lui, semblant être sur celui de la Marine, montrait à Naruto que l'équipage du Zenny, les chèvres, étaient toujours sur le qui-vive à mener la vie dure aux soldats. Les hurlements de fuite le prouvaient grandement !

Au moins, ils étaient à l'abris du danger !

Ils ?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux ce souvenant qu'une chose important n'avait pas fait tilt dans son esprit alors qu'il reprenait conscience.

Une chose ? ... Plutôt une personne !

- Robin ... Murmura-t-il

Quel idiot il faisait ! Il aurait dû y penser tout de suite !

Peut-être qu'elle était morte maintenant, le coup brisé face à un tel remue ménage ?

Ou peut-être faisait-elle une hémorragie cérébrale ?

Ne voyant personne à travers la pièce, l'idée que Robin soit sortie aider Zenny vient toquer à son esprit !

Essayant de ce relever pour aller voir lui même où les autres en étaient, un poids sur lui l'informa que la brune était toujours dans la cabine de Zenny

Baissant les yeux, il pouvait la voir près de lui ! Ou plutôt sur lui !

Sa tête posée un peu plus haut que ses genoux était tourné dans sa direction alors que le reste de son corps était à la perpendiculaire du sien, les genoux fléchis montrant ses grandes jambes fines.

Naruto ne pouvait pas se détacher de son visage endormi ! Une bosse à l'arrière de sa tête lui disait qu'elle aussi c'était cogné violement pendant cette secousse !

L'enfant Dieu-Démon décala une mèche recouvrant le visage de la brune

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce dire qu'elle était extrêmement belle ! Si Naruto revoyait son père un jour, il pourrait jaser en lui affirmant que les humaines sont d'ôtées d'une grande beauté ! Au moins, pour ce qu'il avait vu pour l'instant, c'est-à-dire trois personnes ... Robin, Nami et la princesse d'Alabasta Vivi !

Deux formes un peu plus bas attira de discret coup d'oeil du blond alors que ses joues s'embrasèrent de léger rougissement visible à œil nu !

Comment lui, Pluton, une des armes antiques pouvant terrasser quiconque, pouvait oser regarder dans le décoté d'une sublime et fragile mortelle ?

Une chaleur en bas de son ventre lui fit perdre ses moyens ... Quelle était cette chose ? ... Cette chose provoquant des battements plus rapide de son pauvre coeur de mortel ? ... Cette chose qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de grandir ? ... Cette chose provoquant une bosse dans son habit noir ressemblant à une robe d'homme de pur noblesse ne lui disait rien qui va pour la simple et bonne raison qui ne savait pas comment stopper cette ... chose !

Si Naruto quittait du regard les attribues naturelles de l'archéologue ou de sa bosse inquiétante de son bas de costume, il aurait pu voir que Robin venait peu à peu de revenir à la réalité.

Tomber sur un Naruto rougissant la surpris comme jamais ! Il semblerait que les émotions du jeune blond refaisait surface !

Mais la brune remarqua aussi l'endroit où le regard du blond était plongeait, ce n'était pas les yeux dans les yeux, à moins que ses yeux est soudainement disparu de son visage pour apparaitre en haut de son torse !

Sans le vouloir, un sourire taquin ce désigna sur ses lèvres. Elle avait déjà sentit le regard de nombreux hommes se poser sur elle, mais sentir que c'était le blond qui la regardait la rendait ... heureuse

Heureuse ?

Un sentiment qu'elle avait très peu connu étant considérer comme _L'enfant Démon_ depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait pu que s'allier à de sales rats pour survivre dans ce Monde de Piraterie !

- La vue est belle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voie ... moqueuse

Même là, Robin ce surpris elle même !

Il semblerait que Naruto ne soit pas le seul à s'ouvrir ! Pouvaient-ils remercier tout les autres membres de l'équipage aux Chapeaux de Paille pour ce sentiments ?

Trop tôt pour le dire ...

Naruto n'osa pas croiser le regard bleu de son interlocutrice, comme on dit, il avait été pris ... la main dans le sac !

Trouvant peu à peu le plafond intéressant, il n'avait pas remarqué que la brune elle aussi commençait peu à peu à rougir rivalisant presque avec un coquelicot !

Ce n'était pas d'avoir surpris son équipier blond pris sur le fait ... mais de sentir un contact dur le long de son épaule ...

Ce n'était pas pour la vue que le blond rougissait, mais pour la sensation qui le prenait à une partie de son corps !

Naruto pouvait sentir la sensation de gêne qui avait pris la brune alors qu'elle se relevait en vitesse essayant de chasser toute les situations perverses qu'elle imaginait à l'instant même

Ne voulant pas croiser le regard du blond, Robin épousseta ses habits de la poussière qu'il avait pu rencontrer laissant le temps à ses rougeurs de disparaître !

- On devrait aller aider les autres ! Suggéra la jeune femme d'une voie gênée face à une situation ... inattendue et inconnu pour les deux personnes.

- Part devant ! Je te rejoindrais dans quelques minutes ! Informa-t-il avec un fin sourire en ce tenant toujours le côté droit du crâne. Et puis ... je ne pourrais pas vous aider temps que je ne pourrais pas utiliser pleinement tout mes pouvoirs ...

Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa vie en danger ... pas avant ... de les avoir retrouvés !

Robin hocha la tête montrant qu'elle comprenait le raisonnement du blond et sortie de la pièce laissant Naruto seul dans cet endroit clos

Il avait remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas être enfermé, préférant pleinement être libre comme l'air qu'enfermé comme un animal !

Même sans pouvoirs, ça n'aurait pas empêcher Naruto de sortir même juste pour jeter un oeil à la situation et puis, ses poings aurait pu l'aider pour venir en aide aux autres.

Mais, quelque chose le perturbait ...

Une odeur planait dans la pièce ...

Une odeur de ... sang !

Ramenant sa main droite devant les yeux, il put voir cette couleur qui le répugnait tant ... Le Rouge !

Au moins comme ça il se rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un mortel maintenant ... Merci à son chère papa de l'avoir rendu comme ça ...

La collision entre les navires semblaient avoir fait plus qu'une simple bosse, mais au moins, sa vie n'était pas en danger pour si peu !

Plus aucun bruit ne ce faisait entendre dehors, de léger son de discussion ce laissait filtrer à travers le bois de la cabine de Zenny

Ce relevant de son coin douillet, il décida de voir ce qui se passait dehors !

Le Zenny semblait avoir rejoint la rive alors que ses compagnons pirates ainsi que le vieil homme était assis sur la plage semblant discuter de quelque chose d'important aux yeux du Nami qui était atrocement attentif à la conversation et des brèves mots qui parvenait aux oreilles du Kurama. Ce n'est pas de les voir dans cette situation qui avertissait Naruto que les combats avaient pris fin, mais de voir les soldats de la Marine attachés le long d'un arbre alors que l'homme le plus gradé au vu de l'insigne de sergent sur sa tenue, était ficelé aux pieds de Nami semblant lui aussi hypnotisé par les paroles de l'homme aux chèvres.

- ... Tu as gagné ... Vous m'avez tous aidé ... Je pense que je peux vous dire où est mon trésor ... entendit-il vaguement de loin

- Ah, Naruto ! Te voilà enfin ! C'est à cause d'être blond que tu t'es perdu pour n'apparaître que quand tout est fini ! Réagit Zorro d'un air maussade en étant aux aguets, en voyant le nouveau membre quitté d'un pas léger les cabines du bateau de Zenny signifiant à ses yeux qu'il avait dû s'y cacher face aux dangers.

Zorro ainsi que les autres membres ne connaissaient rien à propos du blond, mais il semblait qu'il n'y avait que lui qui était sur ses gardes ... Encore plus que contre leurs ancienne ennemi ... La Numéro 2 de l'organisation criminelle d'Alabasta, Barock Word !

Il était le seul pouvant garder un oeil sur les deux nouveaux, Nico Robin et Kurama Naruto !

La brune était bien venu leurs prêter main forte en capturant le sergent Minchi et sauvant par la même occasion l'ancien préteur d'argent, mais le blond avait mystérieusement disparu depuis la veille tard dans la nuit et ne revenait que maintenant !

Il aura bien du mal à gagner la confiance du sabreur ...

Un tape à l'arrière de son crâne lui montrait qu'il avait mis en colère une autre personne face à ses propos

Nami ?

Elle était bien plus occupé à parler de trésor que de faire autre chose.

Robin ?

Bien trop silencieuse et solitaire pour prendre la défense du blond.

Chopper ou Ussop ?

Ils étaient près l'un et l'autre à sauter par dessus bord pour ne pas rester avec le nouveau du point du vu du sabreur ! Il avait bien trop peur de cette homme qui ne montraient pas la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiments ...

Qui alors ?

- Tu as un problème avec les blonds, le cactus ?! Remarqua quelqu'un d'une voix sévère derrière lui..

L'autre blond de l'équipage, le coke de l'équipage, le pervers numéro 1 au Monde !

Zorro aurait pu une nouvelle fois se lancer dans un nouveau débat de leurs personnes avec Sanji, mais le sabreur était bien trop surpris par ce qu'il voyait devant lui pour émettre le moindre son ...

Ce fut Chopper qui remarqua l'état du dernier membre de l'équipage venant à eux !

- Naruto ! Appela-t-il inquiet le concerné voulant obtenir son attention mais rendant sourd Zenny par la même occasion, alors qu'il l'auscultait et le soignait de son malaise d'il y a peu !

Tout les têtes ce tournèrent vers lui !

L'appellation de Zorro toute à l'heure n'avait plus rien de vrai, il n'était plus entièrement blond à l'heure actuelle ! Mais plutôt mi blond - mi ... rouge !

Une grande partie de la partie droite de sa chevelure doré était recouvert d'une couleur rouge, alors que le reste avait gardé sa couleur naturelle.

Tous eurent la même conclusion, il n'y avait qu'une plaie plutôt vilaine qui pouvait donner autant de sang ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Docteur-san ! Occupe toi de Zenny-sama, il en a plus besoin que moi !

Si certains Chapeaux de paille étaient surpris de voir le blond aussi blessé, voir le voir avec un micro-sourire les acheva ! C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient l'amnésique sans son visage de marbre !

Cette situation fit sourire Robin ayant eu la même réaction il y a peu en voyant son homologue blond commencait à avoir des émotions en leurs présences. Compliqué à si faire en le revoyant aussi froid que la pierre !

Son regard croisa celui du Naruto avant d'être vite détourné provoquant des rougeurs des deux cotés. La situation de tout à l'heure n'était toujours pas oublié et ne risquait pas d'être oublié avant un moment !

Zenny fit reporter l'intension de tous en toussant légèrement

- Dit nous en plus sur votre trésor ! Relança Nami n'ayant pas loupé les échanges entre sa copine Robin et Naruto

- J'avais un trésor ... un trésor énorme que j'avais pris aux pirates en compensation ! Alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps de construire mon propre navire et me constituer un équipage ! Alors j'ai tout changé en billet ...

Les yeux de Nami et de Minchi se transformèrent en dollars à l'ovation des centaines et centaines de billets se cachant quelques part sur cette île ! Une grande partie avait dû être utilisé pour son navire, mais face à son énorme trésor, il devait en rester encore une grande partie !?

- En y repensant, c'est le destin qui a fait que je m'en suis séparé ! Continua-t-il avec un sourire triste

Nami resta surpris, Zenny avait-il dit qu'il n'avait plus son trésor ?

Si oui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être encore plus dégouté d'avoir laissé un vieil homme la regarder sous toute les formes ... et dire que Nami avait fait ça pour obtenir ce trésor ...

- Je vous ai raconté la nuit dernière comme je suis arrivé ici après avoir échappé à des pirates qui me devaient de l'argent !

Quelques hochements de tête lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas encore perdu la tête face à son âge avancé.

-Evidemment, j'avais pris de l'argent avec moi, je voulais l'utiliser pour mon rêve et j'avais risqué ma vie pour ça. Mais quand je me suis réveillé après avoir échoué sur cette île ... Les chèvres sauvages que j'ai apprivoisé par la suite, mangaient mes billets un par un ... Ce n'est que quand je me suis réveillé que j'ai vu qu'il ne restait que quelques billets.

- Elles l'ont mangé ? Demanda d'une même voix Nami, Ussop et Minchi près à sauter sur le vieil homme pour obtenir plus de renseignement

- Oui ... C'est pour ça que je vous ai dit qu'elles étaient mon trésor ! Ma fortune s'en est allée, mais j'y ai gagné des amies. Elles ne me trahirons jamais ni ne me poignarderont dans le dos ! Elles me sont venues en aide sans arrière-pensées et resteront à jamais à mais côtés.

Plusieurs de ses amies abordèrent dans les bras de Zenny lui montrant que c'était la même chose pour eux !

- Je possède le plus beau trésor au Monde ! Avoua-t-il avec un grand sourire alors que de nombreuses larmes de joie tombaient sur le sol.

Naruto pouvait ressentir les émotions que dégageaient le Pirate aux chèvres, du bonheur, de l'amitié, de la tendresse, de la jubilation et de l'amour !

Avait-il déjà ressentie toute ses émotions ? Impossible à dire ...

Luffy, Chopper, Ussop et Nami avaient les larmes aux yeux face à de tels révélations émotifs alors qu'une autre personne rageait en démêlant plusieurs liens le gênant dans ses mouvements.

- ... Foutaise ! Murmura celui-ci en fouillant dans ses poches intérieur à la recherche d'un objet. Je fouillerais chaque centimètres de cette île, Zenny, et je trouverais le trésor que tu as caché !

- Tu perdras ton temps alors gamin ... Il n'y a pas le moindre Berry ici !

Sa main se ferma sur l'objet recherché

- Si je ne peux avoir ton trésor vieux fou ... Je me contenterais d'avoir vos têtes ainsi que vos primes ! Affirma-t-il avec euphorie toute en appuyant sur le bouton d'un ... escargot !

Naruto resta septique quelques instants, comment avec un escargot pouvait-il affirmer obtenir leurs têtes ?

- Ce n'est pas un simple escargot Naruto-kun ! Commença à expliquer Robin en voyant le regard d'incompréhension du blond. Ils sont munis de moyen de communication qui permet de communiquer avec plusieurs personnes sur de longue distance !

- Sergent Minchi à l'appareil ! Dit-il à l'appareil téléphonique. Impossible de capturer les Chapeaux de Paille ... Ordre d'anéantir la zone !

-Qu'as-tu fait idiot ? Commenta avec terreur Zenny

Allait-il ...

- Toute l'île sera détruit ... et vous avec !

Son rire mélangeait de mépris et de la folie montrait bien que cet homme était un vrai psychopathe !

D'un seul mouvement, Zorro et Sanji sautèrent sur le sergent pour le bâillonnait alors qu'un certain Capitaine Minchi confirmait l'assaut et que la dizaine de vaisseau dissimulé il y a peu sortaient de la brume !

- S'ils veulent se battre, ils n'ont qu'à venir ! Argumenta le capitaine en ce faisant craquer les doigts provoquant des sueurs froides à Minchi face à un tel phénomène

- On est mal ... Remarqua terrorisé Nami en voyant les navires adopter une tactique militaire de combat. Ils ne doivent surtout pas nous bombarder d'aussi loin sans qu'on puisse nous défendre ou fuir ...

- Le bateau de Zenny est dans un piteux état ! Constata Zorro en lançant un simple coup d'oeil au navire ayant perdu un grand ... esthétique.

- Ce qui signifie que la deuxième option est peu probable ! Admit Sanji en tirant une nouvelle latte sur sa cigarette à trois quarts terminé

- Pourquoi ils ne doivent pas nous tirer des boulet dessus ? Demanda Ussop confus

- Nous n'aurions aucun moyen de riposter et du mal à nous défendre en restant statique sur cette petite île

Nami compléta ses paroles avec de large mouvement de bras montrant la maigre superficie de ce morceau de terre.

Une trentaine de ses sphères de métal pourrait anéantir cet archipel !

- Il suffit juste d'attaquer en premier ! En conclue Luffy avec un grand sourire alors que Nami abattait son point sur son crâne

- Baka ! Et comment vas-tu faire ? En y allant avec le Vogue Merry ? Ils t'auront déjà pulvérisé avant que tu puisse hisser les voiles ! En y allant à la nage ? Tu feras le travail à la place de la Marine ! En y allant en courant sur l'eau peut-être ?

Plusieurs nouveaux coups fusèrent alors que des Idiot de Capitaine , Réfléchis plus avant de parler et d'autres mots ce faisait entendre de la bouche de la jolie ... et démoniaque navigatrice.

- Partons à toute vitesse d'ici ! Suggéra Nami redevenu calme alors que Luffy gisait sur le sol un peu plus loin.

Plusieurs détonations ce fient entendre coupant les Pirates dans leurs élans alors que dans le ciel apparaissait de nombreuses taches noirs. Ces tâches noirs n'étaient autre que des boulets tirés depuis tout les vaisseaux de guerre qui, fonçaient droit vers les hors la loi !

Quatre des leurs s'avancèrent un peu plus vers l'étendue d'eau comparé aux autres pour ne pas être gêné pas ceux-ci, mais aussi pour ne pas les blesser.

Luffy, dont son poing droit ce trouvait un peu devant lui et que sa main gauche tenait son biceps droit, était près à utiliser tout le potentiel de son fruit du Démon surtout grâce à son élasticité qui permettrait de détruire un bon nombre de ses projectiles avant qu'il n'atteigne l'île !

Zorro, qui tenait ses trois sabres dont un dans la bouche entre ses dents et les deux autres dans chaque mains, était près à découper ces morceaux de métal avec ses techniques à trois sabres, le Santoryu !

Ussop, qui même avec les jambes tremblantes face à une situation aussi périlleuse, c'était placé avec les autres sans la moindre pensée de faire marche arrière. Près à défendre ses amis coûte que coûte grâce notamment à ses précisions de tir ne ratant jamais sa cible avec toute les armes qu'il pouvait avoir à disposition mais notamment avec l'aide de son lance-pierre et de ses nombreuses billes explosives ! Et la création de nombreuses stratégies surprenantes ... voir même comique à des moments ... pouvait être en leurs faveur !

Sanji, le cuisinier qui se voit plus comme tel que comme un combattant allait laisser une fois de plus ses casseroles de côté pour user de ses pieds et de ses jambes afin de protéger ses douces Nami chérie et Robin d'amour . . . et les autres bien évidemment !

Les quatre étaient près à se battre coûte que coûte pour pouvoir continuer leurs aventures tous ensemble, mais pourtant, une ombre passant entre Zorro et Ussop les dépassa alors que l'eau venait chatouiller le bas de ses chevilles.

Cette ombre qui ne pensait à rien alors qu'elle c'était avancé devant ses compagnons !

Qu'allait faire Naruto ?

Car oui, c'était lui qui c'était avancé devant ses compagnons sans avoir la moindre pensée, les yeux dans les vagues !

Une seul est unique question apparaissaient dans l'esprit de tout ses compagnons de route,

Ce pouvait-il que le deuxième blond de l'équipage tente quelque chose en utilisant ses pouvoirs ? Un pouvoir qui ne peut toujours pas invoquer et utiliser à sa guise ...

Cette option sembla être sur le point d'être réalisé en voyant Naruto levait sa main, paume face aux dangers leurs arrivants dessus alors qu'un vieux souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit !

_- Je n'y arrive pas ... Rétorqua un enfant à la chevelure blonde batailleuse, les bras repliés sur le torse alors qu'une mine boudeuse venait tirer ses traits._

_Un nouveau soupir se détacha des lèvres de la seconde personne se trouvant dans cette pièce !_

_Cette pièce d'une grande blancheur !_

_Cette pièce qui servait de salle d'entrainement !_

_- Naruto ... Commença à reprocher l'adulte à l'enfant d'une dizaine d'année alors qu'en réalité, il en avait déjà plus d'une centaine, même beaucoup plus !_

_Qu'est-ce le blond pouvait être capricieux des moments ..._

_- Non père ! Répondit-il d'une voix forte avec certitude. Pourquoi dois-je m'entrainer alors que les autres s'amusent ?_

_... mais il était comme lui pendant son enfance !_

_Quel père devrait reprocher à son enfant de vouloir s'amuser ?_

_Lui ... parce que son fils, n'avait rien d'ordinaire ! Comme tout ses enfants en réalité ..._

_Des enfants ayant hérités de ses gênes, de son statut et de ses pouvoirs !_

_S'il ne leurs enseignait pas comment contrôler leurs pouvoirs redoutables, leurs démons intérieurs prendraient le contrôle et ça serait une véritable catastrophe ... Même Shinju, plus connu sous le nom de Jûbi, le Dieu cyclope à dix queues, serait de la rigolade par rapport à leurs 9 Démons ..._

_Lui même, Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki, plus connu comme le Dieu des Shinobi pour avoir sauvé l'humanité d'un grand fléau, ou aussi comme le Rikudô Sennin aux yeux de simples mortels, devait supporter chaque jour la haine de son propre Bijû enfermé en lui._

_Et si, Hagoromo ne voulait pas voir de mini-Jûbi dans les parages, il devait apprendre à tout ses enfants à maitriser leurs pouvoirs et le contrôle de soi pour empêcher de voir leurs Démons prendre le contrôle de leurs corps !_

_Avoir 9 enfants ne lui était pas de tout repos, surtout qui était comme lui, des Dieux-Démons à la puissance dévastatrice !_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble Naruto, tu dois apprendre à recourir et utiliser ton pouvoir pour ..._

_- ... pouvoir contrôler mon côté obscure pour ne pas qu'il prenne le contrôle de mon corps et qu'il détruise tout sur son passage ... Tu te répète, Père ! Souffla le blond d'un air indigné_

_Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du gris en se voyant lui même à la place de son plus jeune fils. Lui aussi pensait plus à s'amuser avec son frère qu'à s'entrainer !_

_- Plus vite fini, plus vite tranquille mon fils !_

_- cela fait vingt ans que tu me dit ça ! S'indigna le plus jeune dans un long soupir. Mais pourquoi dois-je m'entrainer deux fois plus que les autres ?_

_Le Dieu tout puissant ne put s'empêcher de détailler son fils des yeux, une courte chevelure blonde en bataille impossible à dompter, portant une simple tenue classique composé d'un noir ténébreux en un simple maillot et un unique pantalon court._

_Ses yeux d'un bleu hors norme n'avait rien de comparable avec aucune autre pupille, où reflétait une grande détermination à tout épreuve derrière son coté enfantin et naïve ! Mais qui pouvait lui reprocher ça ? _

_Mais, le plus surprenant chez son fils, ce n'était pas sa farouche détermination, non ! Mais les marques de naissance sur son visage ressemblaient très pour très à 3 moustaches de chaque côté de son visage semblable à des cicatrices qui avait tout de naturelle obtenu depuis sa naissance !_

_Etait-ce un patrimoine obtenu du pouvoir du Jûbi ?_

_Etant le seul de ses neufs enfants à avoir hérité de ses traits, cette conclusion ne pouvait être que vrai ..._

_- Tes pouvoirs sont bien plus redoutables et nombreux que ceux de tes frères et sœurs, Naruto ! Ce qui signifie qui faut que tu passes plus de temps que les autres pour apprendre à les contrôler !_

_Hagoromo regarda la mine déçu de son fils toute en retenant un rire par la même occasion !_

_- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête Pluton !_

_- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi père ! ... Je n'aime pas cette appellation, et je préfère sans la moindre doute mon prénom !_

_Suite à plusieurs révélations sur l'héritage de ses 9 descendants, un seul n'avait pu accepter son statut ... le cadet ... son plus jeune fils ... n'avait pu croire en de telles choses ..._

_Entendre du jour ou lendemain qu'on partage sa vie avec un démon est difficile à croire ! Encore plus qu'être le descendant d'un Dieu !_

_Ce n'est qu'après 2 Lunes que Naruto est accepté son patrimoine maudit ..._

_Ce n'est qu'après 2 Lunes que Naruto est radressé la parole à son vieux père ..._

_Ce n'est qu'après 2 Lunes que Naruto est accepté son rôle de Pluton, le 9ème Dieu-Démon ..._

_- Allez Naruto, reconcentre toi sur ce que je t'ai demandé ! Formula le Rikudô avec sagesse _

_Sans le moindre mouvement, il fit léviter la pomme qui tenait dans sa main d'une simple pensée !_

_Cette pomme d'une grande rougeur était figé dans l'air entre Naruto et son père attendant son jugement !_

_Naruto pouvait bien le voir, ce fruit n'était pas figé comme par magie. Il était soutenu par le pouvoir de son père !_

_Le pouvoir de manier et de contrôler le vent !_

_Comme lui !_

_- Il y aura une chose qui te différencie de tes frères et qui te rapproche un peu plus de ton vieux père ! S'éclaffa le gris d'un grand sourire. Ta maitrise du vent, le Futon ! Et le pire, c'est que ta maitrise de cette élément sera encore plus développé et plus puissante que la mienne quand tu auras atteins l'âge adulte ... dans à peu près 600 - 700 ans !_

_Un fou rire s'échappa des lèvres du Grand Dieu-Démon face au visage hilarant de son fils !_

_- Bien, trêve de bavardage ! Reprit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux. Concentre toi !_

_Le jeune Naruto porta son attention sur le fruit défendue d'Adan et Eve sans ciller des yeux._

_- Fait appel au pouvoir qui est en toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le ressentir pour l'utiliser, il fait partie de toi ! Tu as besoin de lui pour survivre, il a besoin de toi pour vivre ! Il te donne la puissance et ce n'est qu'avec lui que tu obtiens de la force !_

_- C'est comme une boucle fermée si je comprend bien ! Sans lui, je ne peux survivre !_

_Même si son plus jeune fils faisait souvent l'idiot, Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki ne pouvait contredire que son cadet l'épatait des moments !_

_- Mais ... si un jour, on perdait nos pouvoir. Est-ce qu'on pourrait survivre quand même ?_

_Oh oui ! Son fils l'épatait grandement !_

_Allait-il pouvoir réaliser ce à quoi il était destiné ?_

_Oui ! Le Rikudô Sennin, son père, en était sûr ! Et puis ... il avait encore de nombreuses années devant lui pour toute enseigner au blond._

_- Oui. Vous vivrez encore ... mais seulement quelques années ... Vous vivrez une vie de simple humain, sans le moindre pouvoir ... Vieillissent de jour en jour ..._

_Naruto hocha la tête tristement. Même s'il n'aimait pas penser qu'il avait un " Démon " en lui, il ne pouvait contredire que c'était en partie grâce à l'un des fils de Jûbi s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui et qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple et stupide mortel._

_Ce reconcentrant sur ce que son père lui a demandé, Naruto percevait l'afflux de pouvoir utiliser par son père sur cette simple pomme ! Il voyait clairement le compriment de l'air soutenir ce fruit rouge !_

_Que pouvait-il bien faire pour faire tomber cette pomme sur le sol ?_

_Le plus compliqué serait de s'occuper de l'utilisation du pouvoir de son père sur ce fruit ... Mais comment pouvait-il faire ?_

_Seulement 3 solutions lui venait à l'esprit pour pouvoir réaliser ce que son père lui avait demandé :_

_La première serait de comprimer plus d'air que son paternel pour pouvoir contrôler avec son propre pouvoir le fruit devant lui !_

_La seconde serait d'utiliser une pression suffisante sur le fruit pour le faire rejoindre le sol ! Cette pression ne pourrait être réalisé qu'avec son utilisation du Futon._

_Mais Naruto connaissait son père et savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas le laisser faire en regardant seulement. Pour la première solution, le gris allait certainement utiliser encore plus de son pouvoir pour ne pas que son fils prenne le contrôle sur cette simple pomme tant convoité par les deux individus ! Ce qui voulait dire que Naruto serait à court d'énergie bien avant son père, de même que pour la deuxième solution !_

_Il suffit simplement au Rikudô d'utiliser plus d'air sur celle-ci pour être le seul à pouvoir la contrôler à sa guise ..._

_Ce qui voulait dire que les deux premières solutions du blond tombaient à l'eau simplement à cause du Futon de son père ..._

_Il ne restait plus que la troisième alors !_

_Si l'air était un problème de taille, il suffit juste de la retirer ! Et comment pouvoir faire ceci ?_

_Grâce au Futon ! Ce simple élément pouvait contrôler le vent, mais aussi l'air !_

_" Va pour la troisième solution alors ! " Réalisa Naruto en plaçant ses mains devant lui._

_L'enfant Dieu-Démon à la chevelure dorée ressentait clairement le crépitement de son pouvoir aux bout des doigts, attendant d'être relâché pour laisser une infime partie de sa puissance s'exprimer à sa guise !_

**Arcane des éléments : Futon - La sphère du vide**

L'air vibra alors que les boulets de canon se stoppèrent d'un même mouvement dans le ciel alors qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru plus de la moitié de la distance séparant les vaisseaux de la Marine de l'île aux chèvres.

A peine une dizaine de seconde après s'être immobilisé, une pluie de boulet ce déroulait sous les yeux des Chapeaux de paille et des membres de la Marine à la stupéfaction de tous.

Une grande explosion ce produisit lorsque les boulets touchèrent la surface de liquide bleu donnant naissance à une grande rafale de vent obligeant à toute les personnes présentes, de détourner le regard du lieu de cette détonation.

L'explosion d'une soixantaine de boulets n'était pas de tout repos !

Mais voir que le blond aux yeux azurs n'était nullement touché par la rafale de vent, que les vagues d'une dizaine de centimètres s'écrasant sur la rive ne s'écrasaient pas sur ses jambes. Mais que l'eau et le vent le contournait comme ci ... elle s'heurtait à un mur invisible était encore plus que surprenant !

C'était comme-ci, qu'il dégageait une puissance assez forte pour faire reculer les forces de la nature !

Mais pour les sept autres pirates aux Chapeaux de Paille, ce n'est pas ce qui les laissa sans voix ! Mais de voir que Naruto n'avait pas encore fini la démonstration de ses pouvoirs en le voyant d'avantage s'avancer dans l'eau.

Alors que l'eau tiède de Grand Line commençait à noyer ses genoux engloutissant la partie basse de sa tunique de noble noir, il stoppa sa course, s'accroupie, et posa ses deux mains sur cette source de liquide bleu.

Luffy, Robin, Nami et les autres membres de l'équipage pouvaient sentir clairement les vagues de pouvoir se dégageant du corps de l'homme amnésique donnant des frissons à plusieurs personnes dont Chopper et Ussop et des sueurs froides à Zenny !

Des vagues d'eau circulèrent s'écartaient de Naruto par l'expulsion du pouvoir de l'arme antique alors que celui-ci, d'une voie froide encore plus que d'ordinaire, s'exprima sur ses prochaines intentions !

**Arcane des éléments : Suiton - Titanic**

L'expulsion de pouvoir du blond provoquait la création de nombreuses vagues qui augmentaient à chaque mètre effectué !

Ces nombreuses vagues s'écrasèrent sur les Vaisseaux de Guerre emportant sur leurs passage un grand nombre de soldats encore sur le pont des navires à la mer !

Faisant entrechoquer et chavirer plusieurs de leurs navires !

Le bruit du bois fracassé ce fit entendre ...

Les vagues se brisants sur les rochers ce fit discerner ...

Alors que l'hurlements des soldats résonnait encore plus !

Mais pourtant, Naruto continuait à influer de son pouvoir. Le regard toujours baissé, sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Et s'il l'avait fait, Pluton aurait entendu le bruits des pas dans le sable venir dans sa direction !

Une main ferme ce posa sur son épaule.

- Arrête ! Entendit-il d'une voix calme et sur de soi.

Tournant la tête de quelques pouces pour voir du coin de l'œil qui venait de le perturber dans son devoir, Naruto pouvait voir que la personne qui l'avait interrompu n'était autre que ... Luffy !

Celui-ci ne semblait nul moins surpris par les prouesses qu'effectuaient le blond, non plus par la couleur qu'avait pris ses yeux . . .

Une pupille masquée par quelques mèches . . . une pupille Rouge sang sur un iris noir !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Tout les membres des chapeaux de paille, même Zorro et Sanji, les deux individus les plus insensibles dans presque toutes les situations, eurent des sueurs froides en entendant cette voix roque alors que Luffy ne semblait nullement perturbé et gardait le contact visuel avec le seul œil visible de blond.

- Ils veulent nous tuer ! Avoua-t-il en faisant grincer sa mâchoire face à la pression qu'il exerçait en la serrant. Je le sens d'ici ...

Les hurlements des soldats ce fit plus fort alors qu'un nouveau navire ce retournait !

- Je sens leurs envies de voir le sang couler ... de voir notre sang couler !

Une pulsion encore plus puissante sortie des mains de Naruto créant une vague de plus de 15 mètres qui s'avançait à grande vitesse sur les derniers navires encore debout et sur les soldats à la dérive.

- Cette envie de tuer me met en hors de moi ... et la voix dans ma tête me dit de les éradiquer de la surface de la Terre ! Murmura-t-il bien assez bas pour que seul Luffy puisse entendre.

La poigne de Luffy ce fit plus fort.

- Arrête, ne les tue pas ! Cela leurs donneraient une raison de plus de nous pourchasser !

Le sérieux de son capitaine figea Naruto n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir en dehors de son côté infantile, intrépide et imprévisible de sa personnalité.

~ C'est au plus profond de nous qu'on cache notre vrai personnalité ~

Cette expression était bien vrai pour l'homme de 17 ans d'après celui de plus de 1 000 ans. Naruto savait très bien qu'un autre Luffy plus intelligeant et plus mature ce cachait à l'intérieur de son capitaine et qu'il ne le montrait que dans de rare occasion.

- Une vie est précieuse, et nous ferons tout pour la préserver même pour les pires crapules ! Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers Naruto.

Une seule et unique question apparu à l'esprit du blond

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà pris des vies ?

**_" Ma plus grande erreur fut d'interdire à toi et tes frères de tuer un être vivant en espèrent ainsi, montrer l'exemple au prochaine génération d'une paie stable et paisible "_**

Les paroles de son père lui revenait en tête, avait-il désobéit à cet ordre ?

Penser qu'il avait déjà eu les mains couvert de sang lui fit reprendre ses esprits

Ses yeux reprirent leurs couleur bleu original sous le regard surpris et plein d'étoile de Luffy !

La vague d'eau de 15 mètres de haut disparu comme par magie alors qu'elle commençait à frôler les navires stupéfiant leurs occupants, qui, commençait déjà à regagner les deux vaisseaux encore navigable quelques secondes après. " La Justice " devait régner, pas le temps à la sieste !

Naruto n'eut même pas le temps de ce relever que Chopper le ceinturait de ses bras musclés sous sa forme humaine d'_heavy point_ et l'emmenait de force sur le Vogue Merry pour une séance de torture ... euhhhhhh ... une séance de soin !

- Il faut que je me dépêche, je dois te recoudre pour arrêter le saignement au plus vite !

Voir un Naruto mi-blond mi-rouge n'avait rien du tout de naturel, et pour teindre autant de mèches de cheveux, quelques gouttes de sang ne faisait pas l'affaire ...

Un corps humain est constitué en moyenne d litres de sang dans le corps d'un homme, d litres dans celui d'une femme et de 3 litres dans celui d'un enfant. Après la perte de plus de 2 litres et demi de sang chez un adulte, celui-ci peut frôler la mort, et c'est ce que Chopper craignait en voyant toute la partie droite de la chevelure blonde de Naruto masquée de sang.

Mais pourtant, le bond ne semblait nullement adopter un teint pâle et souffrir ce qui arrivait après la perte d'1/2 litres de sang ce qui était étrange face à la couleur de sa chevelure ...

- Docteur-san, ce ne sera pas la pei ...

Un coup de poing en haut du crane le fit taire plus surpris que souffrant !

Devait-il rappeler à Chopper qu'il devait le soigner et non aggraver son cas ?!

Les rires qu'ils laissaient derrière eux lui disait que non !

XxxXxxX

- C'est incroyable ! Répéta pour la énième fois le renne médecin de l'équipage en trifouillant une nouvelle fois dans les cheveux encore rouge de Naruto à la recherche d'une quelconque blessure.

Les chapeaux de paille avaient repris la mer depuis peu laissant Zenny partir avec à ses côtés avec un stock de médicament lui permettant d'éviter de nouvelle attaque pour au moins 10 années.

Chopper s'était mis aux soins de ses quelques blessés, soignant une bosse sur la tête de Robin apparu lors du choc entre le Zenny et le navire de guerre, et Naruto qui le perturba grandement !

- Tu n'as rien ... Avoua-t-il surpris en retournant les cheveux de son patient dans tout les sens. Que dalle, nada ! Si il n'y avais pas autant de sang dans tes cheveux, je pourrais penser que tu ne t'es pas ouvert le crâne ...

Chopper ne comprenait pas comment une telle blessure pouvait disparaître comme par magie, mais en sachant qu'elle appartenait au blond aux yeux bleu azur tout ce justifiait !

Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire ! Il dégageait un aura de puissance continuellement qui se multipliait lors du relâchement de son pouvoir tant redoutable et impressionnant !

Il maitrisait parfaitement l'élément du vent et de l'eau, le Futon et le Suiton, mais le plus fou c'est ... qu'il n'avait mangé aucun Fruit du Démon ! C'est comme c'il détenait ses pouvoirs depuis sa naissance !

Est-ce qu'il avait irrité des pouvoirs du fruit du démon de ses parents ? Un enfant de mangeur de fruit du Démon détenait lui aussi les pouvoirs du Fruit sans même le manger ?

A sa connaissance, Chopper n'avait pas eu vent de cette information ! Ni même personne d'ailleurs ...

- Tu as une vitesse de guérison extrêmement élevée, c'est hallucinant !

- Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine, Docteur-san ! Rappela Naruto avec un sourire ... moqueur.

Oui, le blond s'ouvrait de plus en plus et quittait son air froid et inaccessible. Peut-être qu'un jour, il pourrait s'ouvrir à eux ! Et c'est ce que voulait Robin, son histoire pourra peut-être la rapprocher de son rêve ?!

- Tu guéris peut-être vite Naruto, mais tu risques d'attraper la grippe si tu garde tes vêtements mouillés ! Dévoila Nami en pointant du doigt sa longue tunique noir dont toute la partie en dessous de la taille était imbibé d'eau.

C'est vrai qu'il commençait à avoir froid ...

Nami fit apparaître 3 baguettes d'une trentaine de centimètre dans sa main. Ce n'était pas des baguettes ordinaire, mais des baguettes climatiques construit par Ussop spécialement pour la navigatrice du Vogue Merry pour mélanger ses techniques de combats avec ses connaissances en météorologie ce qui la mettait même à la même longueur d'ondes que ses nakamas !

Chacune des baguettes avaient un pouvoir chacun, la création de bulles d'air chaud, de bulles d'air froid / humide et des bulles d'électricités.

Son autre main était positionné devant Naruto attendant qu'il lui remet son bien trempé.

Si Naruto ne ce trompait pas, la rousse tenait actuellement son bâton climatique d'air chaud entre les doigts près à faire sécher sa tunique ! A moins que ce soit pour le détruire avec les éclaires de ses bulles d'électricités ...

Les trois avaient exactement la même apparence ce qui rendait impossible de prévoir les intentions de la rousse.

Peut-être que son visage trahirait son intension concernant son unique vêtement ?!

Mais que voulait dire une Nami détournant le regard, le rouge aux joues ?

Une Robin qui faisait la même chose que Nami, un Sanji prêt à égorger le deuxième blond de l'équipage pour oser montrer une telle vision à ses deux chéries retenu par Zorro avec force, un Chopper ce cachant les yeux et un Ussop courir à l'intérieur du navire à la recherche de quelque chose ?

Comment Naruto devait-il le prendre ?

- Tu viens de quel siècle pour ne pas savoir qu'il faut porter des sous-vêtements ? Demandant avec hargne le sabreur en retenant difficilement le cuistot d'une mort certaine de l'amnésique.

Naruto haussa les sourcilles, où voulait en venir le vert ?

Ce regardant, Pluton comprit tout de suite cette nouvelle situation de gêne alors que Luffy riait aux éclats !

" Ah ouais quand même ... "

Naruto était nu ! Aussi nu qu'un ver ou qu'un nouveau né !

Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui gêna le blond et qui ne prêta même pas la peine de cacher son anatomie le temps qu'Ussop revienne avec une serviette pour couvrir sa taille !

- Ce mec est vraiment trop drôle, j'ai bien fait de te faire rentré dans mon équipage Naruto ! Eclata de rire Luffy et que Nami toujours aussi rouge, le frappait pour le faire taire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda une voix féminin à quelques pas devant lui le faisant détourné le regard de Luffy qui ce faisait brutaliser par la diabolique navigatrice.

Robin semblait dévisageait son ... ventre ! Comme-ci quelque chose était inscrit dessus !

" Mais j'ai vraiment un truc sur mon ventre ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? " Se cogita Naruto en voyant des inscriptions tout autour de son nombril.

Le doigt fin et doux de l'archéologue ce posa sur chaque lettres autour de son nombril provoquant des frissons chez le blond, écrite dans une langue que Robin ne connaissait pas et qui semblait encore plus ancien que celle sur les Ponéglyphes.

- Une écriture plus vieille de 8 siècles ... et encore plus vielle que le Siècle Oublié ... Mais qui es-tu, Naruto ? Murmura Robin pour elle même.

Lui, qui était sortit d'un Ponéglyphe vieux de plusieurs siècles comme ci c'était normal pour lui ...

Lui, qui disait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir mais qui connaissait tout de même son nom ...

Lui, qui avait un pouvoir redoutable et incompréhensible ...

Oui, qui était-il ?

- Tu as dit quelque chose Robin ? Demanda Chopper.

- Non ... Je me demande juste ce qui écrit ... Mentit-elle toujours fixé sur le nombril du blond.

Lui aussi regardait cette inscription un air septique, mais au contraire de la brune, lui, pouvait la lire !

- Tu ne peux pas le lire, Robin d'amour ? Pourtant, ça semble ressemblait aux symbole sur les stèles que tu étudies !

- C'est encore plus ancien que ce inscrit sur les Ponéglyphes ... Je ne pense même pas qu'il y est une quelconque trace écrite pour le traduire ...

Peut-être que la Véritable Histoire est dans cette langue ancienne et qu'aucun moyen ne permet de la traduire ...

" 20 ans de ma vie perdu pour rien ... " Pensa tristement la brune

- C'est mon nom . . .

Elle releva la tête à vive allure, qu'avait dit le blond !

Naruto toucha des bouts des doigts l'inscription qui faisait le tours de son nombril, ce n'était pas comme le tatouage de Nami qui avait déjà aperçu. Cette encre incrusté dans sa peau n'était pas une phrase habituelle qu'on ce gravait soit même, cette phrase ou plutôt ce mot dégageait une puissance inconcevable !

Une puissance noir . . .

Une puissance obscur . . .

Une puissance des Ténèbres !

- Cette inscription sur mon ventre, c'est mon nom !

- On sait maintenant pourquoi tu ne connais que ton prénom alors ! Remarqua Ussop comme une évidence après quelques secondes de silence.

Oui, ses 7 nakamas connaissaient son nom ! Mais il ne connaissait que ça de lui ...

Alors que lui connaissaient ses origines ! Mais pas ses souvenirs ...

- On va où maintenant Nami ?

Un léger soupir traversa ses lèvres devant l'impatience de la personne qui venait de lui demander. A peine qu'ils venaient de quitter l'île aux chèvres et Zenny le pirate, et il était déjà près à retourner à l'aventure ! Une vrai pile d'électrique à son plus grand drame ...

- C'est toi le capitaine ... à toi de nous dire où on doit aller ...

Naruto s'était écarté des autres alors qu'il regardait l'horizon de la proue du Vogue Merry tenant de sa main sa tenue maintenant sec que Nami lui avait rendu et de l'autre, effleurant l'inscription sur son ventre.

Oui, son nom y était inscrit !

- Pluton . . .


End file.
